The Hope of the Moon and Sun
by redlox2
Summary: When they were mortal they were in love, now they are gods that are twins with a child. What will Artemis and Apollo do when the lines are not so simple anymore? Naruto will still be a jinchuuriki but will be raised by the twin archers in the PJO world not Kohona. I choose rated M. I am adding it a harem as people seemed SHOCKED it is not a single pairing or Naruto is not alone.
1. Awakening

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

**Chapter 1 Awakening**

Kushina Uzumaki had said her final words to her little baby Naruto before succumbing to her wounds and the removal of her tailed beast while Minato Namikaze had died shortly before from his use of the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu. Their child Naruto Uzumaki was now an orphan and the newest jinchuuriki of the Kyubi.

"Naruto I am sorry it was not me who died so you can have both your parents but I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from here on now." Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage said with a sigh as he picked up the blonde baby in his blanket. He quickly sent a signal to his Anbu who went back to the Hokage tower for further orders.

Hiruzen went to the bodies of his successor and his wife intending t o seal them up in a scroll to bury them afterwards but he saw a faint glow making him stop and hold onto Naruto protectively. There was a faint silver glow around Kushina's body and a golden glow around Minato's body.

"It can't be." Hiruzen said in disbelief. "They told me their godly selves would return back to that place after death." He murmured as he watched the glow continued to shine.

He got on his knees while holding Naruto and said reverently "My Lady, My Lord it is an honour and privilege."

"Hey little Sarutobi!" called out the golden light.

"Rise Hiruzen." The silver light said at the same time.

When they heard each other voices the lights turned to each other and gasped "It can't be YOU!" at the same time.

The lights pulled away from the dead bodies and formed into Godly beings. The Silver light turned into Artemis, Greek Goddess of the hunt, archery, wilderness, forests, the Moon, chastity, and childbirth. She was the daughter of the King of the Gods Zeus and the Titan Leto. She was currently in the form of beautiful red-haired woman in her early 20's with sharp piercing silver eyes. She was in full huntress gear but was unarmed looking at disbelief at the Godly being across from her.

The Golden Light had turned into the Greek god of the sun, light, healing, disease, plagues, music, art, poetry, archery, reason, knowledge, truth and prophecy. He was the younger twin of Artemis (despite his joking claims otherwise) being a son of Zeus and Leto. He was currently in the form a handsome man in his early 20's with tan skin, blue eyes and blond hair (looking similar to his mortal avatar Minato). He was a more casual outfit with shorts and Hawaiian shirt.

"Please Fates tell me I did NOT sleep with my little Sister when I was mortal!" Apollo pleaded dramatically ignoring Artemis glare at him.

"Shut up! If anyone is supposed to be disgusted its me! It might not be my true first time but my mortal self lost her virginity to YOU!" Artemis screamed while she kept shaking her head in denial.

"Um my lord and Lady?" Hiruzen said quietly still on his knees.

"Yes, what is it?" Artemis asked looking away from Apollo to the Sandaime Hokage temporally stopping their shouting match.

"You are scaring Naruto my Lady." Hiruzen said pointing at the now awake Naruto who was squirming around and whimpering.

Artemis immediately went quiet when she saw her baby boy. Two words she never thought would go together. She never believed she would get pregnant let alone have a child and even if she had a child, she expected it would be girl. For the First time in her immortal life she had no idea how to feel. Her original impulse was to dislike the child simply for being a boy but a much deeper longing in her heart quenched these thoughts. She remembered as Kushina Naruto growing in her stomach for 10 months and how elated she felt when she discovered she was pregnant.

However, Apollo had no such reservations and instantly ran up to his child with a massive grin. "Naruto! My little sunshine did you miss your daddy?" Apollo said with a coo as he went up to Naruto and started making silly faces at the small blonde baby. Hearing the warm voice and funny expressions Naruto calmed himself down and started gurgling happily making his dad even happier even minute.

Despite what Demigods and even Gods believed Apollo loved his children immensely. He went out of his way to claim every one of his demigod children as soon as they reached Camp Half Blood and was willing to hear the prayers of his children most of the time. He did not have any particular favourites but he secretly thought hearing this child right now Naruto may have taken his immortal heart forever.

Seeing Naruto happy squealing snapped Artemis from her thoughts and she knew what she had to do. She started walking towards Hiruzen and Apollo with a neutral expression making Hiruzen nervous while Apollo put an arm in front of them protectively.

Artemis stopped a foot away from them with a raised eyebrow. "Artemis." Apollo said sternly making Artemis surprised as she was sued to her brother calling her Arty just to annoy her but his expression and voice made her a bit on edge. "I love you but no matter what I will protect this child. So not even you will be safe from my wrath if you hurt this child no matter what you feel towards my gender." Apollo warned her with his eyes cold.

Artemis eyes widened before she looked down with a small smile. She knew he must've truly loved Naruto for Apollo to threaten her of all people. She looked Apollo in the eyes and said simply "I swear I will never harm this child. Can I please just hold my child in my arms?" Artemis eyes had grown soft and she pleaded which in itself was a shock. in over 4000 years Artemis had never pleaded as far as Apollo had known or shown this kind of expression. He looked her directly in the eyes for any signs of deceit.

After a tense minute he nodded to Hiruzen who lifted Naruto towards Artemis. She gently picked him up with a warm motherly smile as Naruto looked around confused. He felt himself leave the warmth of one person arms but then felt even safer and warmer in this new setting. He looked up to the beautiful silver eyes which looked soft as clouds as she peered down at him with love. "Naruto." Artemis said in pure love and hope as Naruto looked up and cooed raising his tiny arms.

Artemis kept him at her chest level and put one of her fingers near his chubby hands. Much to surprise and joy Naruto grabbed her finger with his tiny hands and pulled them towards his mouth chewing on them with his non existent teeth. This cemented his place in her heart forever as Apollo looked on with a warm smile and Hiruzen with a shock but pleased smile. Based on what he was told Artemis generally disliked males and he feared what would happen if she held her own male child.

Apollo walked up to Artemis and Naruto and put one hand gently on Naruto's whiskered cheeks making him rub his cheek against the warmth. Artemis noted his whiskers somehow made him even more cute and lovable in her eyes as she looked at Apollo who like her looked confused.

They no longer felt the same kind of love or intensity of that love when they were simply 2 mortals in love but they knew that their relationship could never be the same again especially with this child in their arms.

**AN2: I am ending this chapter here but I do have alot of ideas for this. Please don't spam "OMG incest alert!" as EVERYONE in Greek mythology and even the book series is related in some degree due to how close immortal blood is. **

**I KNOW I am working on other stories and I should focus on them but guess what? If I get bored with writing I will stop with everything!**

**This idea just popped in my head and I had to write it down! Pairings are not going to be huge for this one mostly family but there could be one in the future if I choose to continue this.**


	2. Plans?

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

**AN: So didn't get a lot of reviews but did get a lot of follows and faves so I am assuming somebody reads this right? To answer Naruto is still an Uzumaki so he does still have massive chakra reserves but dunno if he will inherit the chakra chains or not. What will happen to him when he reaches the PJO world will soon be answered.,**

**Chapter 2 Plans?**

"So, Lady Artemis what will happen to Naruto now that you are Lord Apollo are back in your Godly forms?" Hiruzen decided to ask the happy Gods.

"He is coming home with us back to our world." Artemis said with a look like it was obvious.

Apollo however frowned and said "Artemis you know father will not like you having a child whether or not he is truly your Godly child." Artemis hissed and glared at Apollo for speaking the truth.

"I don't care what father thinks, Naruto is our child and he is staying with us no questions asked." Artemis replied furiously holding Naruto closer who looked innocent and cute. "Besides I am his daughter and I have always known how to calm him down when he is in one of his moods." Artemis said dismissively.

Apollo chuckled knowing full well that Zeus was strict on his children but a sucker for his 2 immortal daughters Artemis and Athena. "Even if you get father to agree to let us raise Naruto how about your hunters?" Apollo asked seriously.

"What about them?" Artemis asked honestly curious. She believed they would treat Naruto as a little brother with no problems.

"Arty you might not want to admit or see it but your hunters adore your far beyond sisterhood. If they see you giving your attention to Naruto-a child they can never be- they may get jealous." Apollo reminded a annoyed Artemis.

"Even if they have some problem with Naruto being my child they will listen when I tell them he is not be harmed and to be treated with respect." Artemis said protectively.

"Alright but if something happens to Naruto and your hunters are responsible just remember this. Their immortality does not protect them from sudden combustion." Apollo warned Artemis gravely.

Artemis growled but nodded stiffly. "I know we are his parents and we shall protect him from anyone including my hunters if needed." Artemis said stressing the last part making Apollo nod.

"My Lady is there anything you need to do here before you leave?" Hiruzen asked knowing it maybe the last time he ever saw the two Gods. Apart of him wanted to argue and have Naruto stay in the village but he knew Naruto would be safest and happiest with his parents rather then an orphan.

"Actually, there is something I need to do before we leave." Apollo said making Artemis and Hiruzen look at him in surprise. "Hey Shinigami I need a favour!" Apollo shouted much to their surprise. The Death God manifested in front of them as a spirit like figure.

"What is It Olympian?" The Death God growled. While few humans knew about the Olympian worlds the Gods of both worlds knew full well the existence of each other. The Death God summoned by the jutsu was little more powerful then a Minor God in the Olympian world. So, he knew it would not be wise to piss off 2 Major Gods so he was somewhat respectful. **(AN2)**

"I want you to summon the souls of our mortal selves for a small chat before we leave." Apollo announced making Artemis growl.

"What are you doing?! This is against the very law of nature in both worlds!" Artemis hissed as Apollo looked her straight in the eye.

"It is the least we can do to give Naruto one final talk with his mortal parents. When he crosses over to our world his soul will never reach over here so they won't even see him when he is dead." Apollo explained as Artemis narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I AM his mother! Not that mortal shell anymore." Artemis said in jealously of her mortal self.

"Yes, you are his mother but so was she. Please Arty just give this woman who allowed you to have a child a few minutes with her child while you will have the rest of his life as a mother." Apollo pleaded as Artemis looked down at Naruto who had drifted off to sleep in the commotion. After a tense minute she stiffly nodded her head staring at the Death God.

"Just this one time but you have to leave afterwards Olympians." The Death God warned as two souls appeared in his hands before they solidified into somewhat solid shapes. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were back to life somewhat as they blinked their eyes.

"Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo, we heard everything while you were talking." Minato said respectively gazing at his son briefly.

"Look I will be honest and say I would want Naruto to grow up here instead of your world." Kushina admitted brashly as Artemis grip on Naruto tightened and her eyes narrowed. "But our time is up and Naruto deserves love so please show him the love we can no longer." Kushina pleaded with tears running down her face. Her expression looking at her sleeping son was one of longing and knowing her entire lie was not enough time loving this child.

As Artemis and Apollo stayed quiet to let a dead mother look at her son one final time Minato decided to speak. "Please teach Naruto good values and morals. Do not let him become arrogant and try to have him make friends. Make sure he knows hatred and revenge is never the answer and that love can come from a lot of places. Naruto, I love you." Minato said sadly giving all of the fatherly advice he could for the first and last time.

"I promise that he will grow up to be the best man in existence and he shall know what love means." Artemis promised the parents who stared at her son.

"Minato there is something I need from you. I would like you to transfer your half of the Kyubi into Naruto." Apollo requested much to the shock on the group.

"What the hell are you taking about Dattebane?" Kushina cursed as Artemis looked equally outraged.

"Naruto is already a jinchuuriki which we can't remove without endangering his life and now you want to take on an even bigger burden?!" Artemis asked outraged.

"Lord Apollo it seems illogically. The Kyubi chakra inside me cannot be used by anyone else so there is no reason why need to seal it somewhere else especially into Naruto." Minato added. **(AN3)**

"Naruto will have to face challenges in the future and it is best if he has as much protection as possible." Apollo explained calmly raising a hand when they about to argue. "When both halves are joined inside Naruto he will be able to use its full power in the future and Artemis and I can be there in case something happens." Apollo elaborated staring at Naruto while Kushina and Artemis glared at him.

Minato looked at the Death God who shrugged before closing his eyes in thought. After a minute he opened them full of determination. "Alright if you think its best, I will do it." Minato said seriously ignoring his wife and her godly counterpart furious glare.

"No, No, No! I will let out son become an even bigger target! Just leave the Kyubi chakra in the afterlife like you are suppose to and leave Naruto out of it! Dattebane!" Kushina yelled angrily with Artemis nodding her head in agreement. She was willing to agree Kushina was Naruto's parent as well in this rare situation.

"Kushina, My Lady." Minato said politely making Hiruzen smirk lightly at how the mortal selves treated their godly selves with so much respect. "If Naruto is the Child of Prophecy in this world then the Fates will make him a target in your world no matter what. At least with the Kyubi fully intact Naruto will have the power later on to face any challenges he gas to." Minato pleaded with Kushina who still looked definite. "Besides He is our son and I want to believe he can do what we fail too and control the Kyubi to protect his loved ones!" Mia to declared making Kushina sigh and nod.

"Artemis other me is right. Besides nobody me and you in our world knows how seals work so nobody can ever unseal the tailed beast chakra inside Naruto so he might as well have the most of a bad situation right?" Apollo (**AN4) **told his reluctant sister.

"Alright but we will have to be there for Naruto every step of the way so he doesn't lose control deal?" Artemis growled as Apollo merely smiled already knowing they would never let Naruto be alone.

As Minato was about to start the seals Hiruzen decided to speak up. "Please wait! What will I tell the other Nations when the Kyubi suddenly disappears from out world?" He asked loudly knowing without a jinchuuiki the Leaf would be vulnerable.

Apollo smirked and said "Tell them that other Me and Kushina used the Reaper Death Seal to seal half of the chakra into each of bodies and with the seal being a death seal the Kyubi is unable to reform." Apollo gave him a grin and thumbs up making everyone sweatdrop. "And for the Anbu who saw other Me make Naruto a jinchuuriki I already modified their memories being you know me and awesome." Apollo added smugly making his sister roll her eyes, Kushina giggle and Minato laugh.

"And the fact we are vulnerable without a tailed beast to fight off other ones?" Hiruzen asked drily.

"Hey you, Tsunade and the Pervert being Seal Masters will more then enough to fight off Tailed Beasts! Nobody will question anything as the three of you have _Sworn of the River Styx _**(AN5) **so information about us and our world cannot be leaked." Artemis added impatiently.

"Alright. Goodbye Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo, and Naruto. May you rest in Peace Kushina and Minato." Hiruzen said warmly before he used the **Shunsin Jutsu** to run back to the Hokage Tower. He already sealed Kushina and Minato body in scrolls before running off.

"Now then, **Tailed Beast Transference Jutsu!"** Minato yelled after flashing through several handsigns. Red Tailed Beast Chakra left Minato spirit body as it flowed into Naruto's small frame. Naruto did not even stir as his body sealed the other half of Kurama into his seal without any complications.

"Please show our love to him and raise him well." Kushina pleaded with tear running down her face as her form flickered. Artemis and Apollo nodded and Minato and Kushina hugged each other as they went back tot the afterlife. The Shinigami gave the Olympians one quick nod before he vanished as well.

"Now then Naruto time for us to go home and meet your family." Artemis said sweetly to her child as a silver light enveloped the three. After a minute they vanished as if they were never there.

**AN2: I know the Gods in the worlds are different but my rule is the more domains and belief in you are the more powerful you are in Godly power. So, Gods like Zeus/Hades/Poseidon are so powerful as their domains cover entire parts of the world while Artemis/Apollo are weaker but strong still as they have important and many domains. While Shinigami in the Naruto world is Otherworldly but religion is not a big thing in the Naruto world so he is only comparable to a minor God in Power. Hope this helps.**

**AN3: in this story there is no Edo Tensei jutsu or jutsu to revive the dead. Once you are dead your chakra is gone unless special cases like this. The Reaper Death Seal sealed away the Yin half of Kurama into Minato essentially making it inaccessible to others).**

**AN4: I know you will be saying "what if a Titan steals knowledge on sealing from the Naruto world?" Let's just say for simplicity only Artemis and Apollo will eb able to go between worlds after they leave.**

**AN5: Due to the Naruto universe odd nature when you swear on the river Styx you are literally incapable of breaking it. So, information you keep secret cannot be leaked even under torture. (a way for me to solve this issue)**

**Did you like this style where I add extra info at the end of the chapter? Gotta admit not my best chapter since I liked the beginning but the parts when he summoned Minato and Kushina's souls weren't the best even to me. But I wanted to try to wrap up plot holes in the Leaf ASAP in one chapter so I did what I could. Tel me your Thoughts! Next chapter will be talkig with Zeus about their new Child!**


	3. Meeting the Godly Family

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

**AN: Hey again! I decided to post on this one next as I do have some fans for this and still interested in writing this! (reading fox scroll fans still on hiatus as the chapters take too much effort right now)**

**Chapter 3 Meeting the Godly Family**

Artemis and Apollo reappeared with Naruto in the huntresses' arms on the edge of Manhattan a few miles away from the Empire State Building. The Empire State Building was the current location for Mount Olympus due to the "the heart of fire" moving with the Gods. Wherever the Olympian Gods were most worshipped the gods followed allowed the Olympus. They were currently seated in the United States where the Gods had both Greek and Roman child that no longer crossed paths with each other.

"Arty why did you send us so far from Olympus?" Apollo knowing full well Olympian Gods could teleport directly into the 'mountain' from any known location.

"Because I want to spend as much time with Naruto in my arms before the inevitable meeting." Artemis said softly as she gazed at the sleeping form of Naruto who slumbered peacefully in her arms. "I think it would be best if you carried Naruto in your arms or a baby carriage first as father will freak out if I have a child in my arms." Artemis said with a smile as Apollo gave her a sad smile. Despite not even a day (which to an immortal passed by like a fly) since Naruto's birth he could tell she sincerely did not want Naruto to leave her arms.

They walked in silence as the mist covered their presence from mortal eyes preventing anyone from interrupting them on their walk. After a few minutes they saw the building come into view so Artemis reluctantly passed Naruto into Apollo's arms. Apollo quickly summoned another blanket to keep Naruto warm as he placed Naruto into a baby carrier with both gold and silver blankets covering his form. **AN2:**

Artemis walked ahead and a quick glare was more then enough to make the security guard to scurry off to another room. She never liked having a security guard to protect the elevator but her father liked things a certain way. Apollo walked into the empty room as Artemis snapped her fingers causing the elevator to appear and open allowing the Godly twins to enter.

'Sunshine lollipops' played when the Elevator started going up till a frustrated snapped her finger making the music turn off instantly.

"Remember, keep calm, do not attack anyone and to make sure Naruto's safety is first." Apollo murmured as Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"I am well aware what is at sake brother." Artemis noted with a sigh.

"I was talking to myself." Apollo said with a worried look as Artemis looked surprised but pleased at him admitting his flaws. He was always confident although not proud like her father or their other brother Ares.

After a few minutes the elevator 'dinged' as both of the Gods left with Apollo holding the baby carrier in his left hand by his hip. Many Minor Gods and Nymphs were walking around chatting but the instant Artemis and Apollo got into view they bowed on their knees. Luckily everyone was too busy bowing to take notice of the package in Apollo arms.

Artemis briskly walked past all the reverence while Apollo gave a quick nod of acknowledgement as they entered the throne room where there were 12 thrones for each of the 12 Olympian Gods. Apollo and Artemis calmly sat down in the massive thrones with the thrones rose up to match the heights of the other thrones despite their human shape not 30 feet tall height.

Artemis and Apollo nodded before they each raised an arm and fired an arrow into the 'sky' signalling a meeting for the Olympians. They looked across from each other as they waited for the council to assemble.

The first to arrive with the stern and rule follower Athena who never arrived late to meetings. Athena is the Greek virgin goddess of wisdom, civilization, mathematics, warfare, city defense, strategic, law and justice, crafts, the arts, and skill. She was most famous for being the Virgin Goddess of War. She was a very beautiful Goddess who wore elegant white Chilton with her black hair and gray eyes. Despite her status unlike Artemis and Hestia she conceived mortal children by simply willing them into existence by having the minds meet of men she found intelligent enough. Athena raised an eyebrow at Artemis and Apollo human size but went to her throne without a word. She gave Artemis a warm smile that was returned and a quick nod to Apollo who nodded back. She got along well with Artemis as they both virgin Goddesses and had similar morals. Apollo and Athena were on opposite sides of the Trojan war, Athena thought he was too laid back while Apollo thought she was abut stuck up.

Next to arrive to the meeting was the mighty God of the Seas Poseidon. One of the original 6 Olympians and one of the 'Big 3". Poseidon is the Greek god of the sea, storms, earthquakes, droughts, floods and horses. He was wearing casual beachwear with his black hair and green eyes giving him a rough but handsome look. He did the common glare with Athena which was mutually returned before nodding at both Artemis and Apollo before going to his throne. He got along with all the Olympians to various degrees besides minor rivalries. This was attributed to his more laid-back personality in recent centuries although like the sea he could turn the tide in a heartbeat and become your worst enemy.

Next to arrive was the busy Hermes who had finally put hos phone down. Hermes is the Greek god of roads, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, loads, athletes, and mail deliverers. Hermes was currently in the form of what mortals called a 'mailman' with blonde hair and blue eyes. Hermes was one of the more laid-back Gods along with Apollo so when he saw his best friend/brother back he sent him a massive grin while Apollo gave a half-hearted grin back. Athena narrowed her eyes briefly at Apollo's behaviour but put it in the back of her mind.

Next to arrive was the Goddess Demeter who is the Greek goddess of the harvest and agriculture, also the goddess and presiding over grains, the seasons, the fertility, sacred law, nourishment, bread and the earth. She was considered rather beautiful with long blonde hair and forest green eyes. She like Poseidon was an elder Olympian having being born directly from the Titans Kronos and Rhea. She shrugged her shoulders as she chatted to herself about wheat when she sat down on her throne. This came a surprise to nobody as it was well known this Goddess had an arguably unhealthy obsession with grain and wheat.

Next to show up was Hephaestus who just sat down with a grumble with a few tools in his hands. Hephaestus is the Greek god of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, and blacksmiths. He was arguably the Olympian most pitied on Olympus as his mother for not meeting her expectation of an "ideal son" tossed him off Olympus crippling him forever. Despite more or less making peace with his mother his injury continued to plague him to this day. Apollo had on countless times tried to heal him but due to the extremity of the injury it would never heal just merely adapt around it. Even Artemis when she hated all males to various degrees grudgingly admitted that Hephaestus got the short of the stick for Gods.

Next to arrive were Aphrodite and Ares together who looked like they had a rather rough day of sex and hid no attempts to hide it. Ares even went as far to smirk in superiorly to his brother Hephaestus for sleeping with his wife which was ignored. Ares is the Greek god of war. His symbols include the boar, dog, wolf, spear, sword, and vulture. Ares currently looked like a common biker thug which was believed to eb the form Aphrodite currently enjoyed him as/ Ares was rather disliked by most of his fellow Olympians as he had an insatiable love of violence which made even his parents Hera and Zeus war of him. He self proclaimed himself the "most powerful Olympian besides Zeus." Despite him losing in a boxing match to Apollo, being bested in combat by Athena and arguably being inferior to strength to Hephaestus. He sent a somewhat lustful look at Athena who glared at him and Artemis whose look would set mortals ablaze in agony. Apollo could feel his fist clenching at the look sent to his sister/technically lover/wife. Ares only sat down when Poseidon coughed and waved his hand at the throne. **AN3:**

Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure. She was a unique goddess in the sense she manifested differently to each mortal or God set eyes on her. She would typically look like what the viewer saw as "perfection"X100. She sent a superior look at Artemis who glared back at her in hate. Their domains were considered somewhat opposite with Artemis placing value of girls keeping their Chasity and solidarity while Aphrodite placing value on loving freely and having sex whenever one pleases. Artemis thought Aphrodite was stuck up and shallow and Aphrodite thought Artemis was a spoiled brat.

Aphrodite sent a wink at Apollo who she had a few affairs with and their flirty attitudes made them rather friendly with each other. Much to her and everyone else shock Apollo only briefly looked at her face before looking away completely. Nobody knew this but when he saw Aphrodite as much as he would deny it, he saw a mix of Artemis and Kushina staring back at him.

The royal couple Hera and Zeus arrived appearing on the thrones like the Queen and King they were. Zeus was the king o the Gods and was the strongest Olympians with his brothers Hades and Poseidon being close in power but him still superior. Zeus was wearing a formal suit with his black hair and electric blue eyes giving off the royal feeling. Zeus is the Greek god of the sky, weather, air, lightning, kingship, honor, and justice. Zeus looked around the room as he saw that Artemis and Apollo had returned, he had a smile. He gave a brief smile to Apollo who nodded back while he gave a wide smile to Artemis who looked hesitantly at her father. It was well known he had a soft spot for Artemis and Athena over his sons.

Hera is the Greek goddess of motherhood, marriage, familial love, and women. She was married to Zeus but despite her domain itself being marriage it did little to nothing from Zeus having countless affairs and children. It only made her incapable of 'returning the favour' so she took her frustrations and anger out on Zeus's children both demigods and godly. Despite her unable to harm half the Olympian court (who were Zeus children from various goddesses and mortals) she did not hide her distaste. She made the lives of Zeus's demigod children as miserable as possible with Hercules being the most famous ones. Her look of distaste at Artemis and Apollo -not having missed them at all- were ignored as they knew their existence went against Hera very domain. Hera hated demigods in general as she saw them mostly as abominations due to either broken oaths or cheating.

Zeus sat up and was about to congratulate Artemis and Apollo on their return when Athena coughed making everyone look at her. "Father we are still missing Dionysus." Athena informed Zeus with some distaste.

Zeus growled at the slight of an Olympian not arriving at a meeting before him. In his mind it signified they could be late while he could not so he summoned his Master Bolt and down at Camp Half Blood a thunderstorm quickly boomed in warning.

A few seconds later Dionysus teleported in bowing to his father and trying to ignore his glare as he sat down on his throne. Dionysus is the Greek god of grape-harvest, wine, madness, parties, religious ecstasy, and theater. He was the last Olympian in the Olympian council after his Aunt Hestia gave up her throne to avoid a civil war. He was an unhappy God of wine being forbidden to drink his preferred drink after chasing a nymph his father had declared off limits. His mood further decreased when his father punished again by being the Camp Director of Camp Half Blood for another offense. His mood soured after a few decades being forced to "babysit ungrateful Hero brats" much to the disgust of most of the Olympians who were forbidden to interact with their own demigod children.

"Let us welcome back Artemis and Apollo who have returned from the other dimension!" Zeus said loudly as everyone clapped with various enthusiasm. Much to his surprise his two children did not seem particularly pleased at the intro. He asked in fatherly voice "My children what is the matter?"

Apollo and Artemis knew Zeus's fatherly tone would soon change so Apollo bowed his head and said respectfully "Father I have news. I bring a child of mine from that world here." Zeus laughed feeling some pride at his son for producing another child.

"Well that is nothing new." Athena said with a smirk referring to Apollo many demigod children. She was not surprised to see an annoyed look from Apollo but everyone was when Artemis gave her a warning glare.

"Way to go bro! Another fine conquest!" Hermes said clapping his brother on the shoulder as Artemis had a perfectly blank expression while Apollo looked physically restraining himself.

"Great another brat I will have to watch over." Dionysus said with a yawn as he drank another diet coke. It was well known he had no love for heroes every since Theseus abandoned Adriane on an island who would late become his immortal wife.

"Just drop that brat in an orphanage so we can leave and go back to our routines." Hera sneered at her husband son who glared back at her. Zeus sighed but secretly agreed with his wife that it would not be proper for Apollo to raise his own child.

After several minutes of nonstop chatter and arguments Artemis had enough. She stood up ignoring the warning stare from Apollo and said with pride "I am the mother of our child."

These simple 6 words made every Olympian get shaken to their core. Not only had the most man hating Goddess who vowed to be chaste forever seemingly broken her oath. She had broken it with her own twin brother! Now Gods did not have DNA so incest was impossible for children to inherit but the Godly twins were the closest thing to actual siblings for the Olympian Gods.

While everyone was shocked the most pressing reaction was Zeus's so everyone turned to the raging God of Lightning who was sending off lighting around his body. "Apollo! You slept with Artemis despite her oath?!" Zeus screamed ready to blast Apollo with his Master Bolt no matter what he had to say but to his and the council shock Artemis teleported in between her brother and father with a defiant look.

"Father I have not forsaken my vow and Apollo has not taken advantage of me." Artemis said in a calm voice as her eyes shined dangerously.

"Explain yourselves then!" Zeus growled as he sat down but hand onto his Master Bolt in case.

"Yes, sister could you please explain how you could be the mother of Apollo children without forsaking your vow to be chaste?" Athena asked curiously as the Gods turned back to Artemis for an explanation.

"Says the Goddess who has children 'through a meeting of the mind'." Poseidon snickered as Hermes laughed but both clammed up when Athena and Zeus sent a glare their way.

"When we got to that world, we retained some parts of our memories but our powers were sealed and we become mortals." Artemis started as she sent a nod to Apollo to continue.

"I became a mortal called Minato Namikaze and Artemis became a woman called Kushina Uzumaki and well they fell in love." Apollo explained ignoring the gasps at his use of his sister name. He also ignored the voice inside claiming 'not just him' referring to his mortal self's feelings. "Kushina was a jinchuuriki a human vessel for the Kyubi one of the nine tailed beasts." Apollo said with some regret as Artemis kept a steely look on her face.

"By Tailed Beasts you mean those pieces of the Ten Tails who is rumoured to as strong as a Primordial in our world correct?" Athena asked sharply as the Gods shifted uncomfortably of beings in another world that rivalled them or possibly surpassed them. Zeus was particularly nervous/paranoid of that possibility.

"Yes." Artemis answered with a sigh. "To make a long story short when Kushina gave birth the power holding back the Kyubi was released allowing it rampage in our home in the other world. To save that home and keep the peace we decided to seal the Kyubi into another being to keep it tame our child or more specifically our son Naruto Uzumaki." Artemis said with pride as Apollo sent her a warning look.

"Son?!" The entire room shouted at once at the news. When they heard that Artemis in another body had a child, they all expected a daughter due to her well known hatred of males. To hear she decided to keep her mortal son alive and bring him to this world was unbelievable.

The room got quiet when they heard crying and whimpering from Apollo throne. It appeared that all the shouting and yelling had finally reawakened the scared baby boy from his sleep. Instantly Apollo reached into the baby carrier and pulled the crying boy into his arms. The baby quieted down but still looked scared at all the giant beings looking at him in disbelief. Naruto managed to turn his head u til he recognized his mother and reached for her with his tiny arms.

The Gods stayed quiet expecting Artemis to reject eh child who was clearly a boy but much to their shock the stern expression on her face had turned into a warm motherly expression.

"Naruto sorry for yelling. Come here my baby." Artemis said sweetly to the baby as she lifted him out his father arms into her own. She quickly rocked him which made him stop crying and quickly looked at her with all the innocence in the world.

"Uh…. Apollo please continue the story. Artemis seems distracted." Zeus said with a stutter at the sight of his man hating daughter being a true mother to her baby male child.

"Yes father." Apollo said with a bow before he continued. "After sealing away the Kyubi into Naruto our mortal selves died and our Godly selves were released. Believe me when I said neither of us realized each other true identity but we were still overjoyed at the sight of child so we chose to bring him here and present him in front of Olympus!" Apollo finished with pride.

The gods did not know what to say at this point but Hera made her feelings known very quickly. "So, what is that spawn? A mortal, a god or a demigod?" Hera asked with a notable sneer as Artemis and Apollo glared heatedly at their son being implied to be a bastard.

"Lady Hera." Apollo said a sneer "Our son was born when our mortal selves were married so he is hardly spawn." Apollo announced getting a shocked expression from Hera as children outside of marriage was against her domains. Hera became speechless and a bit surprised as this new development made the child in her eyes more worthy then almost all demigods.

"Artemis, Apollo please answer the question on what species your son is." Zeus said in a polite but impatient tone of voice.

"Sigh… He is mortal father as he was born from our mortal selves but he does have chakra so he can easily have powers rivalling Demigods." Apollo said reluctantly due to a look from Artemis telling him to tell the truth.

"Now what to do with this child." Zeus said thoughtfully as it appeared now Naruto was neither the child of prophecy or due to a broken oath so he was a wild card at best right now. He saw Apollo and Artemis giving him pleading looks, Poseidon gave him a waring look as he never liked killing kids if he could avoid it. Dionysus clearly did not care, Demeter looked neutral, Hermes looked at the new parents before giving him a look to let the raise their kid. Aphrodite looked thoughtful likely thinking of a love life to give the child if he so lived, Hera gave the child a look of almost motherly affection which disappeared when she caught him glaring. Ares had a look like he had an idea, Athena looked thoughtful as if calculating the pros and cons of the child, and Hephaestus clearly looked uncomfortable at the idea of killing the child which Zeus mused made sense due to his childhood.

"Kill the brat." Ares said with a grin as he smirked at the outraged expression of Artemis and Apollo faces. "Think about it father, this kid has the power to rival one of us if he masters the power of the Kyubi and if we kill the kid now before anyone founds out Moon Virgin had a kid no one will ever doubt her chastity again!" Ares claimed feeling pride when his father looked thoughtful at the idea.

Aphrodite frowned at her boyfriend as she couldn't plant to the love life of Artemis first child if he was dead. Hephaestus glared at his brother and looked ready to argue for the child's life. Demeter looked uninterested along with Dionysus. Hermes looking at his brother devasted look stood up and stood by Apollo. Poseidon summoned his trident and gripped it.

Before anyone could speak more or do any actions a hot burst of fire shot up in front of Artemis, Apollo and Hermes but they only felt comfort from their side of the wall. "That will be enough of this talk." A woman's voice shouted as everyone turned around to see Hestia walk up in human form but with an intimating look on her normally warm eyes. Hestia is the Greek virgin goddess of the hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family. She was the eldest Olympian being the first born of the Titans Kronos and Rhea. Despite her peaceful nature or perhaps because of it, it was an unspoken rule never to fight while in her presence was her being considered the true peace of Olympus. Her power according to herself was not as great as her siblings but was rarely shown due to her peaceful and pacifistic nature.

"Sister! Welcome but we have rarely seen you during our meetings so we have you come?" Zeus bellowed as the flames went down to only Hestia hand but her standing in front of her niece and nephew still sent a message.

"Brother I am always here in the hearth but rarely involve myself with matters. However, I could no longer stand by while you debated killing an innocent baby for crimes, he has to committed." Hestia said harshly as Artemis and Apollo gave sighs of relief.

"Sister you would have me do nothing while a potential threat sits in front of my eyes?" Zeus asked with a frown tying to ignore the glare sent by his daughter. The other Olympians stayed quiet in this vocal match between two Elder Gods.

"Brother do you know that is what Kronos thought when he first saw me." Hestia said with sadness as all the Olympians looked down having heard or experienced the Elder Gods time with Kronos. "When I was first brought into this world, I saw his eyes full of love but when he saw me it changed to fear. Despite mother attempts he swallowed me to try to avoid a future problem." Hestia said with sigh as Zeus looked down. "Do you wish to continue the cycle with your grandchild? Killing him just because you think he might be a problem in the future?" She asked seriously.

Zeus looked seriously at the thought of turning into his father by doing the same thing to his grandchild. "Father he could be an asset." Athena said trying to convince her father to spare the child. "He is not a demigod but his unique nature from that world could mean he could unlock traits from Apollo and Artemis-the first of his kind- in the future." Athena told him as he looked thoughtful.

"Father think about it!" Ares argued feeling keeping the child alive would be more effort then it was worth.

"Artemis, Apollo how do you propose you keep this child from turning on us? With the tailed beast inside of him he could someday rival our powers?" Zeus said gravelly after a moment. The gods held their breathes and prepared to intervene if needed based on Zeus's reaction.

"I will raise him to be the best man ever and with our love guiding him he will never fall into temptation." Artemis promised as she gazed down at her son. Apollo bowed and swore he would do everything to keep the child on the right path.

After a few tense moment Zeus had come to a decision. "Very Well I shall spare the child." Zeus declared as he sent a glare at the infuriated Ares. Artemis and Apollo sent a sigh of relief. "You Both shall have till his 13th birthday to raise him well but by then he MUST go to camp Half Blood and reside there at least in the summer. He shall be both your responsibilities so if he faulters in his path it will be both of you who shall be punished. All here shall swear on the River Styx not to reveal the existence of this child till he is claimed by his parents." Zeus decreed as the Olympians nodded at the arrangement.

Zeus was the first one to get up but said with a gentle tone "Use this time wisely. I usually would not give such leeway not even to my own… Show me I made the correct choice." Zeus said as he smiled to his happy children before he teleported away.

Hera merely looked at eh child before nodding stiffly. "I shall not make his life harder as he does not offend my domains but do not expect help if he is in trouble." Hera warned the twins as she disappeared. Artemis and Apollo expected as much.

Poseidon sent a grin at his nephew and Niece as eh walked over "Zeus didn't choose that decision simply because he was kind you know?" he told them with a frown.

"Father seemed strange at the last part." Apollo noted As Artemis nodded.

"You were gone for awhile but Zeus broke his oath and fathered a girl called Thalia Grace. She is about 4 right now." Poseidon explained to the shocked twins.

"Things are going to get messy huh?" Apollo mused as a child of the prophecy had be born.

"Take care of your child and do not worry about the water. I do not take attack child in my domain for their parents' quarries." Poseidon said a with a smile. Apollo grinned always liking his uncle while Artemis nodded acknowledging her reasonable uncle. He teleported back to Atlantis.

Dionysus had already teleported after the meeting ended. Demeter told them to feed him with lots of grains. Hermes offered to take their son on the bachelor's life only to dodge a throwing knife from a furious Artemis. Aphrodite offered him an 'unique' love life which Artemis scoffed at. Ares glared at the twins and promised that in the future their child would not be coddled so much.

Athena told them to raise him well and she was looking forward to what he would do in the future. Hephaestus grumbled that the kid seemed to have a lot of love in his life already.

Lastly when all the Olympians left it was just the wins, Naruto and Hestia. Naruto saw Hestia and tilted his head making her smile at his cuteness. She asked if she could hold him and after some talking, they agreed with Naruto initially refusing to leave his mothers arms. After Hestia rubbed his cheek softly, he let go and snuggled into his warm 'Aunt' making her smile. The happy parents decided to name Hestia Naruto's official Godmother who agreed and told them she would look out for Naruto while he was at camp Half Blood away from them.

After getting back Naruto who seemed sad to see Hestia leaving they teleported together to Artemis hunters camp to explain it to Naruto's 'sisters'.

**AN2: no idea what that thing parents carry their child in.**

**AN3: no intended bashing just my interpretations of how the Gods see each other. **

**Guys I think I will do a time skip next to when he arrives at Camp Half Blood. I don't want to do every scene in chronically order. Do you guys care? Please review your answer. I might do important milestones in flashbacks. (including the hunters first reactions to him)**

**Timeline wise: Naruto will be one year older than Percy but it will still officially begin during the Lightning thief (Naruto will almost be 13 when Percy is 12 due to being born in October while Percy being born in August of different years)**

**Just a heads-up Apollo can freely alter the seal due to his godly nature and his knowledge of seals. I chose not to have fight scene as it would make the story too difficult to write right now. The ending part was weaker but I wanted to finish it so here is the chapter!**


	4. The First Day with the Hunt

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

**AN1: Thanks for all of the reviews/follows/favorites! To be clear, I stated Apollo and Artemis are weaker than Zeus not weak (it is canon that the Big 3 are stronger then Zeus's Kids). Just wanted to clear it up… Guest reviews you know?**

**Hestia I just implied she THINKS of herself (which is stated in the canon Percy Jackson Greek Gods book) as weaker than her siblings. We shall never know for sure since she doesn't fight (but her presence along with Poseidon was enough for Zeus to keep a calm head instead of "boom first think later")**

**Just wanted to clear these points as Guest reviews I read them ok? I just can't reply back.**

**One of the main reasons Zeus was so reasonable was because he could see a civil war was going to happen if he killed Naruto last chapter. He also softer because of how Artemis loved Naruto along with his lingering feelings for not raising Thalia. (plus Hestia really hit the nail when she described killing Naruto would be the same as Kronos eating his children)**

**I was going to a time skip right to the beginning of the Lightning Thief but I felt this chapter had to be done in "present day" for the flow of the story so enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 The First Day with the Hunt**

Artemis and Apollo had teleported with the wide-awake Naruto to some woods about 1 mile away from the current location of the Hunters camp ground.

"Naruto time to meet your sisters!" Artemis told Naruto happily but her surprise Naruto started whimpering and looking around. He was nearly at the point of tears as the worried mother tried to soothe her baby. "Naruto what's wrong?" Artemis asked Naruto worriedly nearly at the point of hysterics until Apollo coughed getting her attention.

Artemis was about to shout until she saw the baby bottle filled with warm milk. "Sis Naruto hasn't eaten since he was born. Of course, he is hungry and scared." Apollo said calmly as he handed the bottle to the relieved Goddess of the Moon. Apollo had basic knowledge of babies due to his domain of healing and usually sticking around a day with his mortal lovers before leaving them in accordance with the Ancient laws.

Artemis gave her brother a look of gratitude before she gently put the bottle into Naruto mouth making Naruto's cries stop instantly as he got fed for the first time. Apollo smiled at Artemis look of pure happiness and serenity as she fed her baby for the first time. She watched him as he continued to take bug gulps of warm milk.

Apollo smiled but said "Artemis I think it would be best if you go on ahead and explain to the Hunters our situation. Just send a signal when it is all clear and I will come with Naruto ok?" Artemis gave him a look of surprise for his calm and rational side but nodded gently handing back Naruto who continued to feed in his daddy arms.

Artemis gave one last look to her baby before she sprinted to the hunters camp ground within a few seconds. As soon as one of the Hunters saw their Goddess arrive, she gave a cry of happiness and sounded the hunters horn. This made all 20 hunters along with her clone arrive **(AN2) **to where Artemis stood there with a smile. Her clone nodded to her briefly before disappearing getting all of the memories in a few seconds.

Every Hunter bowed on the knees as Artemis sorted through the 23 years **(AN3) **worth of memories her clone gave her. She noted that not much had happened while she was in the Elemental Nation world besides monster activities being relatively the same, no hunters were gained or lost and that her uncle was telling the truth about a young Daughter of Zeus being born several years ago.

"My Lady you have returned." Zoe Nightshade said respectfully as she smiled happy to see her mistress return fully. Zoe was a beautiful copper skinned Demi-Titan whose father was the Titan Atlas. She like all hunters appeared to be in their teen years with her looking like 14-16 teenage girl with a silver circlet in her hair signifying her rank as Lieutenant of the hunt. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"My Lady is it true you became mortal in that other world?" a young voice said excitedly as Artemis smiled at the owner of the voice. It was rumoured that going to that realm as a God made your mortal with any damage not transferred over when they returned.

"Chloe be respectful!" Zoe chided the younger hunter as Artemis raised a hand.

"Zoe be calm. Yes, Chloe I did become a mortal called Kushina Uzumaki while I was in the Elemental Nations." Artemis confirmed as the Hunters rose with Artemis giving a hand signal. The hunters started to whisper in excitement with most of the chatter wondering how many men she killed in that realm. Artemis sighed as she no longer felt the same hatred or mistrust for males, she had prior to being Kushina. She learned that men could be good and women be evil watching the war-torn world show no discrimination based on gender.

"My dear hunters. I have treated you as my sisters and in some ways my daughters." Artemis started as the hunters beamed in pride and happiness. "However, during my stay in the Elemental Nations, I fell in love and had a child." Artemis said as she raised a hand at the shouts of outrage from her hunters. This made them quiet instantly due to years of travelling. They knew when their Goddess wanted to talk, she had the floor. "Since this child was born when I was mortal my vow remains as I did not lose my Chasity in my Godly form." Artemis was quick to explain. "After some consideration I decided to bring my child over and with my father's permission I am allowed to raise my child here with my Hunt." Artemis finished waiting to gauge her hunters' reactions before revealing more.

Along a few minutes of discussion Zoe nodded and said "Although we are shocked my lady, we would happy to welcome our new sister as part of the Hunt especially as she is technically your blood." Zoe said with a smile as the Hunters cheered.

Artemis sighed and thought to herself 'Here goes.' "My sisters my child is a male and his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Artemis finished as she braced herself for the screaming. The hunters instantly swarmed her questions of outrage.

"This is a mistake my lady!"

"This must be a trick!"

"Our Lady would never welcome a male as her own!"

Were just some of things she heard as much as understood their plight enough was enough.

"**Quiet!" **Artemis said calmly but with her voice of authority as the hunt instantly grew quiet. Some of the older hunters remembered as nice as Artemis was to them her punishments for even Hunters were legendary and when she spoke in that voice, they knew she was angry.

"I know this is a surprise and I understand this is sudden. However, I will not allow any harm to come to my child. Naruto was certainly a surprise when I awoke as myself but he is NOT a mistake. I have chosen to accept him as my child and care for him so he can be the first decent men and I will not accept any harm to come to him at all. Understand?" Artemis demanded with a glare at her hunters who reluctantly nodded.

"My Lady who is this child's father." Zoe asked carefully. She didn't instantly hate the child as she understood he was innocent but she would watch him carefully for her Lady sake.

"Apollo also went to other world and became a man called Minato Namikaze who became my mortal self husband. Meaning Naruto is our child born from love and marriage. Apollo is not my lover or husband but he is still the father or my child." Artemis clarified as her glare prevented any more responses.

The hunters were of course outraged at the possibility that Apollo 'took advantage' of their Goddess while she was mortal but Artemis told them explicitly it was a true case of love which no longer applied in their Godly forms but Apollo was not to be blamed or harmed.

"Now I am going to bring Apollo and Naruto here so Naruto can be introduced to his sisters. NO harm shall come to either of them or whoever is to blame will be banished from the Hunt with no exceptions." Artemis warned with her summoning a bow to show her resolve. The hunters gave her looks of fear hut swore on the Styx to neither harm them or reveal Naruto's existence till he was claimed by Artemis herself.

Artemis aimed a silver arrow into the sky and dismissed her bow as Apollo entered the Hunters camp with Naruto safely in his arms. The Hunters reluctantly bowed as much as they disliked Apollo and unsure of Naruto, he was still the child of Lady Artemis. Several hunters like Zoe noticed to their shock Apollo did not flirt or barely look their way only focusing on Artemis who had a happy smile seeing her child.

"As soon as he fed, he was looking for you the entire time!" Apollo told Artemis with a dramatic sigh but huge grin on his face. He handed Naruto back to Artemis who to the shock of the hunt had a huge motherly smile.

"Naruto did you miss your mommy?" Artemis asked with a coo as Naruto happily giggled at his mother. Zoe was most shock as she was the oldest current Hunter and she NEVER saw her lady this soft and affectionate before. True she was kinder to younger hunters like Chloe but she never acted like a mother to this degree to anyone before.

'My Lady must really love this child. Perhaps he can be different if raised by my Lady and us.' Zoe thought as she continued to watch the Goddess happy with her Male child in her arms.

"Ok ladies since I am Naruto's father, I will be sticking around so he can have both his parents growing up." Apollo declared. The hunters were about to shout their disgust and disagreements so he added with a sigh "Fine, I swear on the River Styx to never look at, speak to or flirt with any Hunter of Artemis inappropriately while Naruto is alive." Apollo swore with mild thunder sealing the oath. This made the hunters gasp as swearing on the River Styx was serious even for Gods. They all knew he would never try to seduce them due to their oath but to swear to not flirt with them was uncharacteristic on him.

"Also, Lady Hestia is going to be his godmother so she will stop by once in a while to spend time with Naruto." Artemis announced as Naruto cooed and raised his hands happily hearing this. "You like Hestia, don't you?" Artemis cooed in response happy Naruto already loved his 'Aunty'. This warm display warmed the heart of several of the hunters to see their Patron so happy and to see that Naruto was not a 'despicable male' as they met but an innocent child that brought out true smiles out of his mother.

"Who would like to say hello to their new brother?" Artemis asked as she turned Naruto so he can stare at the hunters with his innocent blue eyes. The hunters were reluctant to volunteer despite them accepting that their Goddess had a child that was male most of them were not eager to accept him right away as part of their family.

However, one brave hunter was thrilled. Chloe immediately ran Artemis and gently cupped Naruto's cheek squealing in delight when the adorable baby started babbling and rubbing his cheek against her hand. Chloe was a daughter of Demeter who was physically only 8 years old before she became partially immortal. Her father had died protecting her from monsters and left with few options Demeter had asked Artemis to take her daughter as a hunter which she accepted. Due to her loving father Chloe never developed the same hatred for all males as most of the hunt did and simply shunned having romantic relationships forever. Chloe was a petite 8-year-old girl who had long black hair and forest green eyes.

Seeing Chloe accept Naruto right way made a smile appear on both parents faces and seeing she needed to make an example Zoe stopped forward. She bowed to both gods before she stared into the curious eyes of Naruto.

"Hello Naruto I will be your sister Zoe and teach you how to treat girls right." She declared as she rubbed his head getting coos in return before Naruto yawned.

Artemis thanked both Chloe and Zoe before she took Naruto into her tent and laid Naruto in his crib letting him suck on her finger before he fell asleep. Good night my little Star." Artemis told Naruto gently. Artemis summoned another blanket on top of Naruto that was silver and had written 'Mommy loves me.'

The rest of hunt seeing Zoe and Chloe example had decided to give Naruto a real chance as Zoe was their second in command and she set the example for the rest of them. Apollo had made his own tent appear and already summoned dozens of toys for Naruto to play with when he got abit older.

Artemis knew 13 years would not be enough time with her child but vowed to make evert second count with her child.

**AN2: Ok I will explain this here: when Apollo and Artemis went to the EN their domains did not "stop" or anything. Their "main bodies" went into the EN and became mortal while the Sun and Moon continued to run due to mortal belief that they were required. A clone of Artemis was made to guide the hunters and due to the overall strength of the Hunt nobody died even with the main Artemis being in the group. Any time somebody prayed to one of the Twins a part of their consciousness answered back. As Gods can be in multiple locations at once due to their Godly nature.**

**AN3: I am guessing Kushina was that old when she gave birth to Naruto. Just for this story k? They never specified ages just said Kushina and Minato died far too young.**

**I did have a more confrontational Hunters meeting planed but I couldn't get myself to write it so you are stuck with this. His relationships with the hunters will become sibling like by the time of the LT but it will mostly be hinted at in random talk from Naruto. Next chapter is the time skip!**

**Hope I didn't make the hunt to OC but there is only like 4 named hunters in the series and 2 of them aren't even there yet. They are respectfully because of Artemis mostly.**


	5. Arriving in Camp Half Blood

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

**AN1: For all my new reviewers, followers and everyone in general hello! Bringing you another chapter! I can't promise I will keep up the pace but so far it seems manageable (not like my reading Fox Scroll-sigh- pumped out 2 mega chapters a week and still not enough… prob why I burned out right now for it)**

**I am skipping doing chapters for everything that happens as I would get bored and probably stop the story s what happens will be mentioned frequently (quite a few changes with Naruto's birth)**

**-as for Kohona and the EN… without Kurama inside that world (they think it died with Minato and sealed away) it is basically a cold war as the Ten Tails (really Kaguya) cannot be revived without Kyubi chakra and it is all in Naruto. I know about the anime only character Sora and he is right now non existent. He could be a key to changing the events so a partial Ten-Tails is revived but right not no Ten-Tails can be revived. I don't want to think a lot of that place as this story is almost exclusively in the PJO world.**

**-DEAD STAY DEAD! Remember that rule so no Edo Tensei in this story and when you die your chakra is gone so Akatsuki cannot use the Gild and Silver brothers as substitutes. (if tailed beasts die while inside a jinchuuriki they still revive but Kurama was sealed away so he is gone from the Naruto-verse)**

Chapter 5 Arriving in Camp Half Blood!

It had been over 12 years since Naruto was born and brought to his home world of Earth. He was getting close to his 13th birthday and he had left his home with the Hunt and his parents just over a month ago. His mother Artemis had wanted to wait till just before his 13th birthday to send him off to Camp Half Blood like his grandfather Lord Zeus demanded. However, his father Apollo had revealed ever since the Winter Solstice where Zeus's Master Bolt was stolen Zeus had become more paranoid by the day and it looked like War was brewing among the Gods.

As much as it pained Artemis to say goodbye too early, they had agreed that Zeus would blame Naruto if it looked like the Twins were conspiring to turn him into a weapon against him so they sent him off a few weeks before the Summer Solstice a month ago. Naruto had said goodbye to his 'sisters' the Hunters of Artemis who despite their reluctance of accepting him due to being their Patron's child and being Male eventually grew to love him as the one and only brother of the Hunt.

_Flashback 1 month ago_

Today was the day he had to leave home and live on his own for the first time. Naruto could have easily run straight to camp Half Blood but he wanted to explore the wild like his big sisters much to his family amusement. Everyone knew this day would come but it did not make it easier on anyone. He got hugs from every hunter with even tears running down their faces which he pretended he didn't see.

His two favourite sisters Chloe and Zoe were the most emotional about him leaving. They had accepted him the first day as he was brought to the hunt and he grew up loving his sisters the most besides his parents. Artemis would later reveal to him one of his first words were 'Co!' and "Ze!' to represent the bond he formed with them much to their mutual love. Chloe launched herself into his waist as she kept blubbering about how much she was hoping to miss her 'little Naru!' with Naruto wrapping his own arms around her in response.

Naruto had originally found it confusing how he kept growing but his sisters would always look the same until his mother explained about the oath with the only love for a male, they would ever would be sisterly love for him.

'To think it just feels like yesterday I was being carried in Chloe's arms but now I am taller than her!' Naruto thought ironically as he was now taller than his big sister.

"Naru! Make sure you find only edible plants, only hunt animals if you need to eat, pray to Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo every day for guidance and never forget us ok?" Chloe told him with tears in her eyes. She would always remember the first day he arrived in the hunt and how she instantly fell in love with his cute face. Despite growing up his whiskers had remained but now gave him more a 'feral' look rather then simply cute.

"I promise Chloe I will pray to dad and mom every day and will stay out of trouble." Naruto promised one of his favorite sisters as he patted on her head making her pout. This got a laugh as she used to constantly pat him of his head when he was younger and now, he was taller enough to do it to her.

After several minutes of tight hugging Chloe reluctantly let go with ears running down her eyes as Naruto turned to his other favourite sister Zoe Nightshade. She would never admit it to anyone but she was likely almost as protective of him as his own parents were despite claiming it was just out of loyalty to his mother. Everyone knew Zoe had come to love Naruto in her own special way.

"Lord Naruto." Zoe said with a bow which made Naruto grimace. "I mean Naruto." Zoe amended with a smile as she approached Naruto and brought his face into her shoulder. Naruto had grown up taller than most of the hunt but Zoe was physically the oldest so he still only went to her shoulder in height. Zoe started rubbing Naruto hair in a comforting way as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist enjoying the contact between them.

"I know departing will be hard but it is not like this goodbye forever. We will see you again and once you have been revealed to everyone, we can contact you with Iris messages." Zoe said in a comforting tone of voice as Naruto was at a loss of what to say to Zoe. It was decided that the Minor Gods would not be made aware of Naruto's existence until he was claimed at Camp Half Blood so Naruto would not be able to contact the hunt once he left until he was claimed.

"I know!" Naruto said with a pout. As much as he enjoyed being cared for by the hunters recently, he wanted Zoe to see him in a different light even though he did not quite get why it bothered him so much.

Zoe laughed before pulling Naruto off her shoulder to his confusion until she leaned in to give a warm kiss on Naruto's cheek. Naruto face turned the deepest shade of red possibly as the hunters giggled at their little brothers' cute reaction. Apollo had bellowed in laughter while Artemis giggled despite feeling somewhat conflicted feelings. Unbeknownst to most Hestia was watching and giggling to herself seeing her Godson so flustered was greatly amusing.

"What~~~ was that for Dattebayyo!" Naruto stuttered distinctly using his verbal tick. Apollo and Artemis had discovered to the former's great amusement and the latter astonishment. That Naruto had gotten a variation of Artemis mortal form-Kushina- verbal tick Dattebane which manifested itself only when Naruto was excited or truly flustered like now.

"Just something to remember me by Naruto. Plus it is a special day for our little Naruto being by himself for the first time so I thought you needed a reward of some kind." Zoe teased as she let go of Naruto and giggled. To her it was a sisterly kiss but she was unaware of Naruto's confused feelings towards her as he started growing up.

"Uh… Uh…" Naruto stuttered trying to collect himself as Apollo clapped him on the back in congratulations. Naruto had recently started noticing that Zoe was rather pretty and when they hugged, he could smell sweet caramel from her hair which he rather enjoyed.

"That's my boy!" Apollo said proudly as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and ignored Artemis thumping him on the head.

"Don't corrupt my baby!" Artemis yelled at Apollo who only grinned as Naruto smiled used to his parents mostly harmless fighting.

"Naruto my advice as your father is simply follow your heart. I know the path ahead of you will be lonely and you will face many trials my son. However, the lessons we have taught you will be with you always my little sunshine." Apollo said sincerely as he wrapped his child in a hug which was returned.

"Ok dad." Naruto said simply as eh could start to feel the realization this was happening and real. He had lived with his parents his entire life along with the hunt so the idea he had to survive on his own a bit daunting. He also felt some excitement which was likely because of his mother at the idea of being independent and free to hunt what he wished.

After a few minutes they let go and Apollo and the hunters left to give mother and child some privacy. "Naru-chan…" Artemis said with tears running down her face. She was currently in her 18 year form which was the form she usually appeared in when she was around Naruto.

"Kaa-chan…" Naruto replied back overcome with emotion as he ran into his mothers' arms with Artemis wrapping him as close as possible. Artemis and Apollo discovered the native language of the Elemental Nations was something remarkable similar to Japanese so Naruto had gotten an affinity for it from them. Naruto learned to speak English for normal situations but when it was just his parents, he usually lovingly referred to them as "Tou-chan" and "Kaa-chan" respectively.

Naruto and his mom just sat there for a few minutes hugging trying to absorb as much time together as they could. They knew they would see each other again quite soon but it would still be the longest they were apart since Naruto was born. Naruto despite loving his family with all his heart admitted his mother is the one being he could not bare to never see. Artemis shared similar thoughts since Naruto was her first child (no matter what the method Naruto would always be her true child) so he held apart of her immortal heart that could never been shaken. Despite being one of the more active Olympians she admitted she grew colder due to her long life and lack of consequences.

"Naru-chan…" Artemis sniffed as Naruto just held onto his mother. "I need to tell you something. You brought out emotions I never thought possible. Your birth and my time in the other world made me revaluate what I wanted in my life. It was no longer just enough to survive and wait for a new exciting thing I now want to live life enjoying it and making changes happen. YOU made that possible for me and Apollo to change despite us being stuck as the version of ourselves for the last 1000's of years." Artemis said proudly pulling back so she could stroke his cheek lovingly. **(AN2)**

"Kaa-chan I think you and dad were always like this deep inside but you never had an opportunity to show it till now!" Naruto said insistently refusing to believe his parents were the not this version inside. This got a smile from Artemis since her child believed in her so much.

"Now then." Artemis said seriously as Naruto nodded to her. "You know where Camp Half Blood is so take your time exploring but you must be inside the borders before the Summer Solstice. Preferably a few weeks before so you can have time to make friends. Pray to us every night as we will always be listening. Whenever you see our chariots know we are watching over you every day and night. Try your best but don't show off. Take pride in your accomplishments but not prideful as that is the ruin of every hero." Artemis listed off in her 'overprotective mother voice' as Apollo would call it.

Artemis pulled back so other and child could simply stare into each other's eyes. Naruto was always awestruck at his mother's beauty with him silently promising to himself to pummel anyone who dared hit on her or made perverted jokes at her expense. Artemis admired her child who looked almost like a twin of her brother mortal self but had hints of her mortal self in it like his face shape and eye shape. She hoped when she claimed him some more hints of her would be visible in Naruto but she still thought he was perfect the way he was.

_Present Day_

Naruto stopped reminiscing as he stopped above a cliff overlooking Camp Half Blood. He could see a massive rainstorm all over Long Island which was where Camp Half Blood was hidden away from mortal eyes.

'Lord Zeus must be angry about something. Maybe it has something to do why mom and dad have been so nervous the past few months. Probably why there have been more monsters just wondering around too.' Naruto mused as he pulled out a bow with 2 arrows notched. Despite being several hundred feet away eh could see a huge shape right before where he knew the barrier was. In each hand was a person. One was clearly a grown woman and the other was an unconscious boy his age.

Before Naruto could react, the beast squeezed the woman who vanished into a golden light making Naruto angry beyond belief. He was taught to respect both genders but seeing a woman hurt set his blood on fire. "No!" Naruto yelled seeing the Beast called the Minotaur clearly about to hurt the boy in its other hand.

Naruto fired the two arrows at the same time with both flying at lighting speed. Each arrow stuck into one different arm of the beast making it screech in pain as it dropped the boy. It looked around in anger at what hit it but it was already too late. Normally celestial bronze arrows would eb enough to kill Monsters but it was particularly strong so it was wounded but not defeated yet. Naruto had instantly appeared above the Minotaur with a blue ball of chakra in hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he smashed the chakra orb into the head of the Minotaur as it screeched in pain. There was a flash of light as the orb grinded and exploded. It quickly dispersed into golden dust leaving a horn behind as a trophy. Naruto quickly pocketed his arrows and bringing out his sword. He quickly grabbed the boy and dragged him up to the camp line. He went back as picked up the unconscious Satyr and dragged him to the camp line.

Naruto remembered the talk about Satyrs with his parents. His mother seemed rather awkward and uncomfortable talking about them until his father revealed they were obsessed with Artemis despite her oath and her hunters. This both creeped and amused Naruto at Satyrs creepy attitude towards his mother and sisters.

"Chiron, I see them by the line!" A female voice alerted Naruto people were coming as he made a show of having his sword out nice and visible. His bow was already sealed away back into his arm.

Chiron grabbed the Satyr while Naruto grabbed the boy so they all crossed the border into the safety of the camp. "My boy. Are you alright? May I ask who you are?" Chiron asked calmly. Chiron was the immortal trainer of heroes who was a centaur-part man, part horse- and the Camp Half Blood Activity Director.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied as he noticed two females approaching making his cheeks get flushed. He started noticing girls as more then before since he developed what his dad called "hormones" with Zoe being the first and now the new girls making him flustered.

**AN2: Slight 100 reference anyone a fan of the CW show?**

**-I hinted at several POTENTIAL ships for Naruto. If I use some of them, I will try to reassign the canon male partner to someone else but I dunno YET. Ships aren't that important int his one but more likely then not he will have some kind of harem (Goddesses dunno). REMEMEBER its my story so any ships I choose I am free to use. (the girls will be next chapter who show up-hint Annabeth and Silena)**

**-was going to add those reactions too but got bored so here is the chapter. (did this all in 1 day k!)**

**-by the way there was more to the flashback like a talk about girls but he will remember more later on or at least mention it.**

**-I changed it so Percy would be knocked unconscious so Naruto could kill the Minotaur plus this way the camp won't have unrealistic expectations of the new kid.**

**-try reviewing! I love answering back!**


	6. Meeting the God of Whine(?)

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

**AN1:**

Chapter 6 Meeting the Immortal Trainer of Heroes and the God of Whine(?)

Standing in front of Naruto was 2 girls close to his own age who were some of the prettiest girls he had ever met! Growing up in the hunt he was pretty sheltered not meeting many people. Even in the month he was out there on his own he stuck to woods and mortal cities mostly with the money his parents had provided for him. He rarely had contact with females so he felt abit overwhelmed when he met two pretty ones who unlike Zoe were not bound by his mother's oath.

One girl who looked maybe a year younger than him and abit shorter than him looked at him with interest and curiosity. The blonde-haired girl had shocking stormy gray eyes that appeared to be analyzing him a thousand ways per minute. She had long blonde curly hair that looked like the princess he saw in the cture books he read as a child. She seemed quite fit although not the same level as his sisters. She had a tanned figure that looked like the people typically from California and Naruto admitted she seemed rather pretty. Unlike him though she seemed to try to analyze him without him telling her a thing.

The other girl who appeared to be a year old then him was the same height as him. Naruto freely admitted to himself he thought she was super beautiful. She had tanned skin with beautiful bright blue eyes that looked at him warmly. She had long black hair that reached her back and a face that momentary took his breathe away. Naruto swore to himself for being so awestruck with a girl he had not formally met yet knowing his mother would disapprove although his dad would likely cheer him on. Naruto swore her face had a red tint but he was too busy trying to get his won face under control to notice. She also looked fit and athletic although like the blonde girl not to the same degree as his sisters from the hunt.**(AN2)**

Chiron chuckled then coughed getting Naruto to start staring as the black-haired girl giggled and the blonde girl chuckled. "Always nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said raising a hand formally in welcome. Naruto had put his sword back in its sheathe and gasped her hand in greeting.

"Hi Annabeth. I hope we can become friends." Naruto said somewhat nervously as he was abit shy talking to people he didn't know. Annabeth just nodded and stepped back.

"Naruto my name is Silena Beauregard I would not mind showing you around camp when you get settled in." Silena greeted with a wink giggling as Naruto stuttered.

"Uh sure I would like that as well." Naruto replied with a blush.

"Silena and Annabeth please return back to your cabins it is rather late. Naruto and I shall take Grover and our new guest to the med bay and then I shall talk to Naruto in the Big House." Chiron told everyone as Naruto nodded in agreement Naruto picked up the satyr while Chiron grabbed the black-haired boy. Naruto waved to his new friends who smiled and waved back as they started walking back to their own cabins.

Once outside of listening range Annabeth brain started to turn tying to figure out the new mystery called Naruto Uzumaki. Annabeth turned to Silena who looked thoughtful. "Silena! Naruto sure is a mystery huh? I mean he had a sword when we saw him but what was with that flash of light before the monster disappeared?" Annabeth asked eagerly.

Silena looked skeptical and said "Maybe it was just a flash of lightning from Lord Zeus? I think you are overthinking this Annabeth." Annabeth looked put down but relented.

"Maybe but I saw you blushing when you saw him though." Annabeth teased as Silena stuttered. "I have never seen you interested in a guy before despite almost every guy liking you." Annabeth noted as Silena frowned. It was not her fault her mother was Aphrodite meaning even at her young age she made guys jaws drop when she walked by. She was not like a lot of siblings who loved attention she would rather be a good friend then tease a boy.

"He seemed interested that's all." Silena claimed avoiding her friends grin and eyes. She bid Annabeth goodbye as she entered Cabin 10 with a small smile. "Naruto Uzumaki huh. I feel he will make camp more interesting." Silena thought as she re-entered her room intending to sleep for a few more hours.

_Back With Naruto_

"Do you know who I am Chiron?" Naruto asked seriously in the Big House as Chiron smiled down at him.

"Yes, son of Artemis and Apollo. I was the only being outside of the hunt told of your existence in accordance with Lord Zeus's wishes." Chiron acknowledged as Naruto visibly relaxed. "I must say I have lived quite a long time and I have never thought I would see Artemis have a child even a mortal one let alone raise them." Chiron admitted as Naruto beamed with pride at the mention of his mom.

"Yeah mom and dad told me it would shock a lot of Gods and demigods when they claim me. Dad even said 'it would be the reveal of the millennium!'" Naruto said cheekily grinning at Chiron.

"So, this is the little brat finally about to take his place at my camp huh?" a bored voice said from the doorway as Chiron bowed.

"Lord Dionysus." Naruto said respectfully as he bowed. His mother and farther stressed how important it was to show respect especially to the Olympians no matter your own feelings.

Dionysus was exactly as his mom descried him as. A sad portly man who seemed to resent the very place he worked. Dionysus grumbled as he sat down on a throne he transformed from a chair. "At least you have manners unlike half of these brats who only whine I 'don't help out'." Dionysus granted as he summoned a diet coke and grumpily sipped.

"My mom and dad told me to respect all Gods especially the Olympians." Naruto explained as Chiron nodded his head in approval.

"So was it worth it for Artemis and Apollo to bring you here and risk fathers rage just to keep you safe." Dionysus said sharply as Chiron frowned.

"My Lord I don't think that is~" Chiron started before Naruto interrupted him.

"No, its all right. I am filly aware my parents took a huge risk raising me but I swore to myself I will make them proud and prove it was not a mistake for them to have me." Naruto declared with convictions as Chiron looked proud while Dionysus looked intrigued.

"We shall have to see won't we." Dionysus grumbled although it had no heat. "So, tell me brat Why did your parents convince father to change things around here." He asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Change things? Mom and dad only told me this place is where Demigods go for protection and training and that children go to a cabin assigned by their Godly parents." Naruto said with confusion not hearing of changes.

"Must've wanted it to be a surprise." Dionysus grumbled as he waved for Chiron to explain. Chiron nodded and Naruto turned to him.

"You know that all Minor Gods demigods and unclaimed Demigods are forced to live in the Hermes cabin correct?" Chiron said with a sigh as he had suggested at multiple times to Dionysus to have more cabins for the overabundance of the single cabin. These suggestions were left in the wind by the bored Wine God and Zeus refused to budge on the issue.

"Yeah I heard about that." Naruto said with a sigh. He personally believed his 'Aunty Hestia' deserved a Cabin for giving up her throne but Artemis explained Hestia wanted no glory despite her vital role.

"Well about 5 years ago Lord Zeus appeared himself and commissioned from Lord Hephaestus and his children to build 2 more cabin near the Hearth. One for female Demigods and Male essentially taking the Minor Gods and Unclaimed from the Hermes Cabin into Gender Specific Cabins. They are simply known as the "Other Male" and "Other Female" Cabins." Chiron explained as Dionysus burped and Naruto eyes widened. **(AN3)**

"Yeah Father had a meeting of the council where your parents made a rather compelling case for the overabundance of Hermes Cabin so he agreed to make 2 more cabins for the what he called "extra" children." Dionysus recalled as Chiron winced at the name for the children. He had no power over the council but he knew that small changes were still better than nothing especially with decisions usually lasting thousands of years. Dionysus decided to add "Hermes was so happy he hugged Apollo to near death while he looked ready to kiss Artemis. Of course, he ended up with a few dozen arrows from both your parents but it was still rather shocking all and all." Dionysus smirked at the growl and then laughter coming from Naruto.

"Honestly they ever told me of such things but although that was when I first learned about the Gods and that their Demigod Children got at least one dominant trait from their parents." Naruto mused as Dionysus scoffed thinking this kid must be the reason why the party boy Apollo and Stick in the Mud Artemis started to change.

"That is correct Naruto although in your case since you were born from their mortal bodies it is a bti different. You do look similar enough to Apollo Demigod children but besides your small movements it is hard to tell if you inherited anything from Artemis." Chiron told him looking at him closely.

Naruto sighed sadly and said "Yeah mom says that too but she is hoping my looks will change when she claims me. The plan is for Dad to claim me when everyone is awake."

Dionysus burped and said "Wouldn't count on anything changing but I suppose anything could happen."

"Anyways I am guessing Annabeth is a daughter of Athena and Silena is a daughter of Aphrodite?" Naruto guessed as both immortals gave him curious looks. "Mom told me Aunt Athena children have the same stormy gray eyes she has along with blonde hair from their fathers." Naruto explained then laughed before saying. "Dad once asked why Lady Athena only had children with blonde man asking if she had some sort secret desire but mom says all he got was a spear thrust in his face and owl dung in his hair."

Dionysus chuckled saying "I remember that your stupid dad asked her during a meeting with nobody willing to take Apollo seriously for a month afterwards."

"Anyways Silena being Aphrodite daughter I just assumed since she seems um…. Kinda mature despite only being just older than me." Naruto said with a blush as Chiron smirked and Dionysus coughed loudly.

Anyway, I know it is only a few hours before Camp schedule starts but would you like to sleep somewhere." Chiron asked concerned before Naruto shook his head.

"Its ok. I take naps whenever and when I go to dad's cabin, I will get some real sleep." Naruto explained as the 2 Immortals just assumed due to his dual heritage, he could sleep day or night. "What can I do to pass the time till people wake up?" Naruto asked as Dionysus looked bored.

"Do you know how to play pinochle?" Dionysus asked as Naruto looked interested.

_Several hours later_

Slowly Demigods left the warmth of their beds and gathered in the Dining Pavilion where breakfast was being served at the Tables. In the front was Chiron and Naruto with everyone giving their full attention when Chiron sounded a horn.

"Campers! As you might know last night, we got 2 new Demigods. One is currently resting but the other is here with me Naruto Uzumaki!" Chiron shouted as cheers rang everywhere.

"Hope he's not our brother. He is too cute!"

"Could be a challenge."

"I wonder if how slayed the monster last night."

These were several of the things Naruto could hear as he noticed Annabeth sitting with kids looking similar to her. He assumed they were also children of Athena. He sweat dropped at the several of voices coming from a table of very pretty boys and girls including Silena.

As if on cue a bright light enveloped him and he looked up to see a Golden Lyre above his head.

"Behold Naruto Uzumaki Son of Apollo, Lord of the sun, light, healing, disease, plagues, music, art, poetry, archery, reason, knowledge, truth and prophecy." Chiron announced as everyone gasped. This greatly shocked Naruto as his mother told him how Apollo had countless demigod children so why was another one so shocking, he wondered?

**AN2: Silena's appearance varies in the books but her official interview says she has black hair and blue eyes so at the very least that is how Naruto sees her.**

**AN3: Don't worry there will still be a Titan War as this helped things but there are still many issues between, he Major Gods and Minor Gods. By the way the reason the Archers didn't tell Naruto about this is they wanted it to be a surprise when he arrived at camp.**

**So, this is one of the changes to canon! With extra cabins the Minor Gods are somewhat pacified with the Olympians (but there still will be an attempted Rebellion). While another change will be shown next chapter! Particularly why a "Son of Apollo" is shocking! Hope you enjoy and review!**


	7. The First Day

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

**AN1: Glad people liked my changes so far to canon (like adding 2 more cabins to Camp Half Blood)!**

Chapter 7 First Day and Claiming!

"Son of Apollo? We haven't had one of those since..."

"Yay he's not our brother!"

"Dibs!"

"Hmph he might not be such a wuss unlike those archer pansies."

These were several of the whispers Naruto heard while he looked at Chiron who merely sighed. "Naruto has been claimed and therefor join his brothers and sisters at cabin 7!" Chiron declared as several loud cheers rang from kids that looked like his dad. Naruto noticed that not one of them was younger than him with several of them looking at him in confusion.

Naruto quickly went to the table where he got smiles and claps on the back from every of his paternal brother and sisters. "Hey there new bro! My name is Lee Fletcher and welcome to Cabin 7!" A blonde-haired blue-eyed boy told Naruto. He appeared to be 17 with him being a foot taller than Naruto.

Naruto quickly introduced himself before Chiron spoke again. "As traditional before we meet our blessed breakfast, we shall sacrifice part of our meal to the Gods!" As everyone started lining up by Cabin towards the giant Fire pit at the head of the Dining Hall Naruto made sure to looked confused.

"Uh why are we burning part of our food?" Naruto asked pretending to be confused.

"Right. You're new. We burn a part of our food every meal as an offering to our parents or any Gods. They like the smell of the burnt food supposedly." Lee explained kindly as they waited in line for their turn.

Of course, Naruto knew this from his parents but he never actually practiced it. Whenever he wanted to praise his parents, he did it directly in person and he could talk to his 'Aunt' Hestia just by whispering her name in the fire. He knew why demigods did it -besides to stroke the Gods Egos as his mother would say-. Demigods rarely got to talk directly to their parents and having some kind of sign they were listening was a great comfort to the kids.

Several of his sisters asked why he had whiskers and even one mentioned they were rather cute much to his embarrassment. Naruto admitted they were since his birth and they simply grew along with him. Finally, it came down to Naruto to burn his food.

"To Apollo!" Naruto said loudly as he had seen his older siblings do. He secretly also prayed to his mother and godmother feeling a warm feeling in his heart which he knew meant they listened. Breakfast was a plate full of pancakes, bacon, and hash browns which to his delight tasted rather delicious although not as good as his Aunty home cooked meals.

After breakfast Naruto got annoyed at all the looks, he was receiving which he assumed was related to his claiming. "Ok Lee why is so strange I am son of Apollo and why I am the youngest member of our cabin?" Naruto asked with a mild glare as his siblings looked around realizing he saw the looks he was receiving. "I mean the books say dad had thousands of demigods so why I am the youngest right now?".

When Lee looked away one of his sisters decided to answer him (**AN2:) **Kayla Knowles was a Canadian born demigod of Apollo. She was a ginger with a splash of green which she insisted wasn't dyed although Naruto doubted it. She like all of Apollo's children was older than Naruto being about 15.

"Look Naruto the reason why it is so strange for another Son of pollo to show up is that Dad hasn't had another Demigod in early 13 years! You are literally the first the camp has seen in years!" Kayla explained to the shock of Naruto. As several of his siblings were talking about how strange it was especially as Apollo had a least 1 demigod a year before then.

Naruto was thinking back to several years ago when he was 10 and started asking questions.

_Flashback_

"Dad!" Naruto shouted running to sit on his happy dads lap while his mom just laughed.

"Yes Sunshine?" Apollo asked with a warm smile rubbing his excited sons head gently.

"Mommy has her hunters so does Dad have any children to play with?" Naruto asked innocently as both parents stuttered. Naruto was too young to understand how children were born but just thought they were his siblings.

"Uh… you see…." Apollo stuttered trying to explain while Artemis just sighed getting Naruto's attention focused on her.

"Naru your Papa has plenty of children who I am sure you will meet some day." Artemis said flatly as Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

_Flashback end_

'looking back I think I noticed dad looking guilty when mom said that but I could never understand why. Is it because he felt guilty about having all those children before I was born? Dad did you change and not have kids anymore because I was born?" Naruto asked in his mind in a prayer to his dad. He did not receive a response but felt his hair move slightly as if his dad was rustling it.

Naruto was distracted from his thoughts when his siblings showed him the archery range for his 'first lesson'. Naruto had a hidden smirk when he was about to practice his favorite activity.

_Meanwhile on Olympus in Apollo's throne Room_

"What do you mean you haven't had a Demigod since Naruto was born?!" Artemis screamed at a serious looking Apollo who met her glare with his own solemn look.

"I mean I was with you and Naruto nearly the entire time he was in the hunt." Apollo said calmly as Artemis sputtered but still had a response in mind.

"Yeah but I thought some part of you was off having your 'fun' while the main you were with us." Artemis accused as Apollo winced. While Artemis' clone had been responsible keeping the hunt strong and the same, his other clones had multiple Demigods mainly out of boredom while he was Minato.

Apollo sighed before answering "Look I know my record with Demigods is nearly as bad as Dad's." Ignoring Artemis' scoff, he continued "But I love Naruto and I wanted to be a dad he could be proud of. How could I do that while having fun elsewhere and not expect my son to pick up my habits. Say what you will about me but my love for our son and even you sis is real." Apollo explained with determination as Artemis was quiet not knowing what to say.

"Apollo... you…" Artemis said not knowing how to respond. As much as she tried to deny it every since they came back from ebbing mortal her attitude towards Apollo had changed. They no longer bickered as much besides occasionally on what's best for Naruto, they hunted together more frequently and she even allowed Apollo to heal her hunters which she refused to do so in the past.

Before Artemis had to answer Hestia called them up to her Hearth in the Throne Roo which could be used to see anywhere on Earth.

"Congrats on your kid getting to camp Half Blood." Hermes said with a grin as Artemis and Apollo sat in human size in front of the Hearth like all the other Gods. They were all there except for Dionysus who was in camp Half Blood and Ares who was sulking that his girlfriend was not interested in their bed today.

_Back in Camp Half Blood_

The entire camp had gathered to see Naruto's first archery lesson which Naruto knew was his 'initiation' into the camp and them seeing if he inherited any of his dad's natural skill. 'If only they knew.' Naruto thought drily as he picked up a quiver full of arrows.

"Hey if you don't get it right in the middle its ok Naruto. Very few of Dads kids get it right in the first shot." Will whispered in comfort tone of voice as Naruto grinned.

"I guess we will have to wait and see." Naruto said with a slightly cocky tone of voice. Naruto took a breath and as quick as the wind an arrow flew through his bow right into the middle as everyone was quiet.

"Beginnings luck?" Somebody suggested from the back as Naruto just shrugged. Naruto practiced for years with his parents and Hunter sisters so a non-moving target was no problem for him.

Naruto quickly got a pat of congratulations from all his siblings which he counted including himself was 12 so nobody had to share bunkbeds. **(AN3)**

Naruto looked into the crowd expecting Annabeth to ask him questions but to his surprise he did see her in the wave of blonde haired, gray eyed Demigods. He remembered the boy he saved had some injuries so he assumed maybe she was taking care of him till he woke up. Some ugly part of him was annoyed a friend he just made was taking care of another boy but he quickly dismissed it. The same part was more relieved that his friend Silena was watching him with a bright smile that still made him a but flustered.

_Meanwhile on Olympus_

"Dam first shot bullseye!" Poseidon said loudly impressed as several gods gave tehri approval. Artemis and Apollo merely smiled with pride at their child.

Aphrodite sensing Naruto's feelings squealed as Athena coughed and asked "Something you find amusing Aphrodite?" as everyone turned to the excited Goddess of Love.

"Oh, nothing just that our little superstar has a little crush on your daughter Annabeth I believe her name is?" Aphrodite claimed enjoying the glares from the Virgin Goddesses.

"I highly doubt that." Athena said with narrowed eyes.

"My little boy is too young to date!" Artemis claimed as everyone still gave her weird looks for her maternal side appearing for a male child.

"We shall see." Aphrodite said with a wink. "Although I might eb happy if he gets claimed by little girl Silena who already seems to have gotten him hooked." Aphrodite giggled as Artemis glared heatedly.

Artemis would not fault a girl for actions of her parents but when it was her child, she believed she deserved to be a but suspicious of her sons love life.

Seeing Poseidon being distraught Apollo pulled him aside while Artemis give him a nod. "I know you are worried about your kid but he will be fine. Trust me God of Prophecy and truth here." Apollo said with a grin.

Poseidon smiled but his eyes still had some sorrow in it. "Thanks to your son mine got to live." Poseidon said gratefully as Apollo knew he was grieving for his mortal lover.

"Look I can't go into details but we both know gold lights doesn't mean death it means Metamorphosis." Apollo told him as Poseidon sighed but nodded as they returned to the Throne room only to see Zeus glare at his older brother. The other gods sighed and decided to leave as there would be another screaming match between the Big 3 Gods tonight.

_Back in Camp Half Blood_

Naruto enjoyed the next few hours where he learned some Ancient Greek (despite being taught by his parents he played along), canoeing (which he was bored with quickly), and talking to nature spirits. To his surprise they were eager to chat with him since they sensed he wasn't a horny teen boy and they thought he had a nice 'nature smell' to him which he thought was due to his mother.**(AN4)**

He even met the Satyr he saved last night who he learned was called Grover Underwood. Grover was nice but kept trying to sniff him much to Naruto's discomfort seeing he smelled like 'Nature' and seemed oddly obsessed with it. Naruto covered himself claiming he went camping a lot but overall, he got along with the Satyr rather well.

Suddenly Naruto and Grover were called by Chiron who revealed that the black-haired boy Naruto saved finally woke up with Chiron wanting them both to be there when he started explaining. Grover quickly agreed while Naruto shrugged but agreed. Little did Naruto know he was going to meet Percy Jackson the fated Big 3 Child who would decide Olympus's fate.

**AN2: ok technically both the hunters and Apollo daughters are Naruto's 'sisters' but for context he will be more emotionally connected to the hunters just because Naruto grew up with them. Naruto understands that his dad is not a married God so his demigod siblings are cool with him.**

**AN3: I know in canon Apollo stated every cabin has 6 bunk beds so 12 beds per cabin but that seems abit small for me. So, in my universe it was 12 bunk beds (the Cabins are pretty big) with still space to change and stuff.**

**AN4: I think in canon Percy wakes up some time before dinner but in this one he wakes up before lunch so his first meal will be a lunch in Camp Half Blood.**

**I know not super interesting buts it's the beginning. Next chapter Naruto Uzumaki will meet Percy Jackson. It will eb interesting as Percy has been sheltered about eh Gods his entire life while Naruto has lived with Gods his entire life.**


	8. Percy Jackson meet Naruto Uzumaki

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

**AN1:**

Chapter 8 Percy Jackson meet Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto and Grover went to the medical centre where the black-haired boy was clearly freaking out while Annabeth was trying to be patient and not show her irritation.

"Grover!" The black haired cried as Grover gave a kind and sympathetic look.

"Hey Percy." Grover said softy as Percy looked confused at where he was. "Percy Jackson meet Annabeth Chase and Naruto Uzumaki." Grover greeted realizing no formal introductions were done. Percy looked at Annabeth with a minor blush that turned to annoyance when Annabeth gave him a bored but calm look in return.

Naruto finally got a look at the boy he rescued at the camp borders. Percy to him seemed almost like a normal mortal teenager he had seen in the cities. Unlike Annabeth or any demigod, he had seen so far it did not look like Percy had every trained in his life being rather average in height and muscles. Percy had dark black hair and odd sea green eyes but nothing stuck out as super awe inspiring for Naruto.

"Grover what is this place? Where's my mom?" Percy asked frantically as Grover gave him a sympathetic pat on the back while both Annabeth and Naruto looked away. Naruto felt guilty as he realized that woman, he failed to save was Percy's mother and based his observations must have tried to raise Percy as close to mortals could be based on his ignorance.

"Percy your mom is gone…" Grover explained as Percy gave him a look of anguish.

"No! Where will I go without her?!" Percy demanded as Naruto gave him a small smile.

"You can find a new home here with us Percy." Naruto said with a sympathetic tone.

"Ok nobody has told me where I am and I am tired of it!" Percy said grumpily as he narrowed his eyes.

"I believe I can answer that for you Percy." Chiron said as he wheeled in a wheelchair that Naruto hadn't noticed before. His horse half mysteriously gone which he could only assume was some kind of disguise.

"Mr. Burner!" Percy cried in happiness at seeing his favourite teacher. Annabeth shared an incredulous look with Naruto who shrugged. It seemed to him unlike Naruto with his Godly parents Percy's mortal mom tried to hide as much information as possible.

"Yes…. Sorry that was just a pseudonym I used when I was teaching at your school." Chiron said with a warm smile. Percy looked confused so he elaborated "My actual name is Chiron."

"Uh… You came to my school just to teach me?" Percy asked cluelessly as Annabeth looked ready to make a comment but Naruto and Grover shaking their heads stopped her.

"Yup. I really do make the time but Grover told me it would help." Chiron replied pointing to the nervous Satyr who Percy looked thoughtful at. "I suppose it would eb best to start with what you do know. Percy did you other tell you anything?" Chiron asked everyone looked at the nervous Demigod.

"My mom just said she was taking me a summer camp and I would probably not be able to leave if I got here." Percy said sadly as everyone gave him sympathetic looks.

"I suppose it's a start. Percy you remember the Gods we talked about during Latin Class correct?" Chiron asked as Percy nodded.

"You mean Zeus, Hades, and Apollo?" Percy said as Naruto prayed to his father to not be offended as such casual use of his name. He swore he heard a chuckle in his head. He knew his dad was one of the most chill gods but he still wanted to make sure he was not offended when somebody not his child used his name without regard. However, Lord Zeus seemed annoyed as a distant boom of thunder reminded everyone not to use his name in vain

"Correct. Well the Gods are still with us to this day and when they have children with mortals, they create what you are: a Demigod." Chiron tried explaining as Percy looked skeptical.

"But the Gods are just myths! They are what people believed in before science explained everything!" Percy claimed in denial. Chiron sighed, Annabeth looked ready to snap, Grover held Annabeth back and Naruto looked amused. Despite being born mortal by the Gods definition he was exposed to Gods from the minute he was born. Percy seemed the opposite: he was born a demigod but raised in such a way he could deny what was right in front of him.

"Listen here! You are living in the realm of the Gods so get used to it!" Annabeth said with a bite unable to see how Percy was denying everything. Percy glared at her while Grover and Chiron were abit annoyed at Annabeth outburst.

"That's enough Annabeth. Percy just lost his mother." Chiron said calmly but with a slight tone of reproach as Annabeth hung her head down. Both as she realized she was abit out of line and that she disappointed her father figure.

"I suppose it would be better if you watch the film and I can answer any questions you might have afterwards." Chiron decided looking questionably at Percy. After looking at Grover who nodded his head encouragingly so Percy nodded his head in agreement. "Excellent. I think it would be best if Grover and Annabeth join us so Percy can have some familiar faces." Chiron requested as Grover nodded eagerly while Annabeth nodded reluctantly. **(AN2:)**

The group walked out before Annabeth realized something. "Hey what about Naruto? Shouldn't he watch the film as well?" Everyone turned back to the blonde who waved half-heartedly.

"Don't worry about me. I knew about all this stuff for awhile." Naruto said with a mysterious smile as Annabeth interest in Naruto grew but she waved back all the same. "I will sure everyone for lunch." Naruto told them as they walked out.

Naruto stretched for abit before he walked off wondering what he should do till lunch. Apart of him was wondering who Percy's father was since his mother was obviously mortal. One thought that popped into his head was Poseidon due to his similar looks but he had his doubts. His mom and dad told him about the oath of the Big 3 and how no other Big 3 children were currently alive since the death of Thalia daughter of Zeus. He was so caught up his thoughts he didn't notice somebody in front of him till he unintentionally bumped into the person hearing a girly groan.

"Sorry let me help you up." Naruto apologized once he got his bearings in mind. He offered his hand only to hear a familiar giggle in return.

"Quite a hero Naruto." Silena said with a giggle and wink as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself back onto her feet.

"Silena!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as his face got flustered as his hand registered how soft Silena's was. He didn't notice Silena light coloured cheeks as she felt how strong and warm Naruto's was against hers.

Silena pulled her hand back out of his grasp to their slight annoyance unbeknownst to the other. "Yup its me!" Silena announced with a happy smile as Naruto got his face under control.

"Uh were you looking for me or something?" Naruto asked awkwardly still not knowing how to talk to Silena normally yet.

Silena sent him a grin and teasingly pointed a finger at him in accusation. "Did you already forget? I offered to give a tour around camp!" Silena asked with a twinkle in her blue eyes as Naruto eyes widened. "Are your free right now?" Silena asked as Naruto looked thoughtful for a second.

"Yup! I would love to go a tour with you Silena." Naruto replied as Silena smiled and walked next to him starting the tour. Most of the tour was talking about each cabin and which Demigods were allowed in each. Naruto knew or could assume most of it but he thoroughly enjoyed chatting with Silena who he realized was more then a pretty face. She was kind and cheerful showing an interest in Pegasus riding and swimming both of which Naruto was looking forward to trying.

As they passed Cabin 5 for Ares children a rough looking girl and two of her brothers blocked Silena and Naruto's path with sneers on their face.

"Hi Clarise." Silena said to the girl with a smile as the Clarise sent a rough smile back.

"Hey Silena. So, this is the new Apollo kid huh?" Clarise asked sizing Naruto up who gave her a cool glare not intimated.

"Yup! Naruto and I were in a middle of a tour so would you mind letting us by?" Silena requested with a smile but Naruto could hear a challenging tone. He had a feeling the two girls were friends but somehow despite being a child of Aphrodite the Ares kids were abit frightened of Silena.

Clarise two brothers growled but Clarise sighed and raised a hand making a path clear. She whispered "Remember we can't hurt Aphrodite kids or dad is going to be pissed." This made the two Ares brothers growl but then she added "Besides there is another newbie who needs an initiation later." This made all three give bloodthirsting grins as Naruto and Silena already walked by.

"So you to must have an interesting friendship..." Naruto commented as Silena giggled.

"Yeah everyone says Clarise is this bully but u know se is a softie at heart." Silena claimed with a grin. Somehow Naruto thought the rumours were not quite as outrageous as Silena believed but he decided not to bring it up.

As they walked past Cabin 6 which was Athena's cabin Silena decided to bring up Cabin Counsellors who for the most part was in charge of each cabin. She noted most cabins like her own was based on years being in camp.

"For example, Annabeth has been here for about 5 years so she is the current Counsellor for Cabin 6. I am for the counsellor for Cabin 10 as I have been here the longest" Silena revealed as she revealed a necklace with 4 beads.

"How does my dad decide who is the Counsellor for Cabin 7?" Naruto decided to ask curious on how his dads other children decided who was in charge.

Silena gave a kind smile happy to see Naruto curious about his Godly parent. "Well Apollo Cabin is a bit different from the rest." Silena told him as Naruto gave her a confused look. "Instead of age or how long they been here they do monthly archery tournaments to see who is the best. Usually we don't see a lot of them as Lee has been a fairy and popular choice but before him, I heard there were tournaments quite often." Silena told an amazed Naruto. She decided to tease him "Maybe you should try out?" Silena asked with a wink. **(AN3)**

Naruto sputtered as Silena gave a hearty laugh. "I did see you get a perfect bull eyes on your first lesson so maybe you could beat Lee for counsellor position?" Silena mused as Naruto shrugged.

Truthfully Naruto hated to brag but according to his parents his skills with archery rivalled all but the most experienced members of the hunt most of them whose skill with the bow and arrow surpassed Apollo demigod children. He remembered his dad defending his children saying they did not live for centuries to practice like his moms' hunters but his mother dismissed this argument. Naruto knew he could likely win but he had no desire to be in charge of his paternal siblings. Besides if he knew the rules correctly, he would likely be his mother's representative when his mother claimed him as the hunters rarely stayed at camp half blood. Thinking about that made him miss his parents and hunter sisters but he new they would see them soon.

"Hehe maybe." Naruto said modestly but decided to try to tease Silena like she did to him. "If I did become a counsellor, I might see you more right?" Naruto asked with a grin as Silena stuttered before he laughed making her pout.

They had walked by cabin 10 and Naruto and Silena heard some whispering.

"Hey that's Silena and the new guy!"

"They seem pretty close."

"Are they dating?"

"Aw I wanted him for myself."

Naruto heard several comments like this as his yes narrowed and he looked in worry at Silena who onl sighed.

"Uh is it ok for us to be seen together like this. It might send the wrong message." Naruto said in hesitation as Silena smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry about my siblings. They don't like to do much besides gossips." Silena said with a sigh when Naruto still looked concerned. She added "I decide who my friends are and who I hang out with not them." She said in finality as Naruto felt touched, she considered him her friend and didn't care if they were seen together.

Before they could continue talking a horn signifying lunch rang as both teens blinked.

"this was fun!" Naruto told Silena who smiled back at him.

"We should do it again." Silena told him and Naruto eagerly nodded as Silena waved to him. She started walking and for some reason Naruto was drawn to her pretty black hair and didn't realize he was watching her leave for almost a minute before he ran back to his cabins dinner table.

When he arrived, he heard excited whispers from his siblings and Lee even saved him a spot next to him to whisper "So you and Silena huh?".

"Its not like that! We are just friends!" Naruto said stubbornly as his siblings gave him teasing smiles.

"Sure. That's how it starts." Kayla told him in an older sibling kind of way making Naruto pout. Naruto decided he liked these siblings as well as they treated him like a brother which he liked.

Before they could tease him more Chiron stamped his hoof getting everyone attention. "Campers welcome Mr. D for this glorious lunch!" Chiron announced as he got half-hearted claps for Mr. D from some of the campers. Luckily Mr. D did not care at all and rather lazily drank another diet coke. Chiron coughed and Mr. D sighed.

"Alright. Here's to a new camper. Blah blah blah. Peter Johnson!" Dionysus said in a bored voice waving his hand roughly Percy direction. Everyone turned to the Extra Boy Table where Percy awkwardly waved back shyly. Naruto turned back to Dionysus who gave him a tiny nod of approval that nobody saw. Naruto also saw a look of loathing he sent to Percy who Naruto could only assume insulted the God unknowingly due to his ignorance.

The lunch today was several grilled cheeses, fries and assorted vegetables which Naruto rather enjoyed after the typical burning of the food to the Gods. Naruto felt sorry for Percy who unlike him seemed out of place in a setting so outside of where he lived. Naruto's parents prepped him for camp half blood for years while Percy's mother tried to hide the truth to keep her son safe. Naruto decided after lunch he would talk to the poor kid and try to become friends with him.

**AN2: I know Percy never actually watches the film but in this story he does so eh won't be so confused as he is in the books. **

**AN3: never said in canon if every cabin is by years of being there. I chose an option I thought fitting for the story.**

**I know people expected a huge meeting with Naruto and Percy but I remembered back in chapter 6 where Silena offered to give him a camp tour so I decided this was the spot best for it. I will do more Naruto and Percy interactions later.**

**ALSO, I know people think Annabeth is being mean but even in the books she is a bit impatient with Percy on his first day. Besides I will tell you MORE THEN LIEKLY Annabeth will end up with Naruto over Percy so they don't have the instant "Percabeth" connection like canon.**


	9. Naruto doesn't like toilets much

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

**AN1: Yeah this story does take longer to build up mostly as the first big Event "the Quest for the Master Bolt" is still a few weeks away. (Naruto doesn't know it has been stolen but suspects something big happened as his parents were more worried and nervous in the weeks leading up to him leaving the Hunt)**

**Also if it wasn't clear… Clarisse and Ares kids can't mess with Aphrodite kids or she will be mad at Ares (aka not sleep with for awhile).**

**Ok I am still getting reviews on this… Artemis and Apollo (and every Olympian) are NOT as strong as Zeus is ok? They have said it multiple times Zeus is the strongest of the Olympians and in the Apollo series Apollo even acknowledges that Zeus's kids live in fear of what Zeus will do to them If they misbehave. (besides Zeus and Poseidon were the only Gods who could do ANY damage to Typhoon in The Last Olympian while the other Gods were like flies to the Storm Giant). I just have to out it out there as it is unrealistic to think that Artemis and Apollo won't worry for Naruto if Zeus is pissed at them… Zeus's domain is the sky itself and relative to other gods he has to have the most worship. Zeus will not be blowing up Naruto just for existing but he is still a foul mood as his Master Bolt was stolen (hence why Artemis and Apollo reluctantly sent him to camp early).**

**Posted August 25/2019(Sunday)**

Naruto is a not a Huge fan of Toilets

After an excellent lunch and getting more teasing about his "'feelings' for Silena which he denied, Naruto decided know was as good of time to talk to his new friend.

"Hey Percy! Over here!" Naruto yelled to the sombre and confused Percy who looked up.

"Oh hey… Naruto, right?" Percy said carefully not wanting to annoy one of the few people who seemed to want to be his friend besides Grover.

"Yeah, I am guessing you are having a rough first day?" Naruto asked sympathetically as he waved to a few girls who smiled at him. "Truth is this is technically my first day too." Naruto admitted as Percy looked at him in surprise. Naruto seemed to fit right in and have the 'popular but kind' feel about him.

"You're kidding me, right?" Percy asked in astonishment as Naruto shrugged. "You seem like you have been here for years!" Percy said out loud as Naruto laughed.

"Nope newbie just like you." Naruto told him with a grin. He could see the doubt in his eyes so he said "I am guessing this is all completely new to you huh?" Naruto asked as Percy slowly shook my head.

"Its just last week I was normal kid going to boarding school but now I learn I am part of this Godly World that has existed forever right under our noses!" Percy whined as Naruto patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey don't worry about it, despite what Annabeth says nobody actually expects you to accept it all right away. Just go your own pace." Naruto told him as Percy felt a little better. Little did Percy know Annabeth was watching them invisible with her magical hat on. Little did _she_ know Naruto could sense her due to his time training with his mother who taught him how to focus on the smallest details.

'Maybe Naruto is right… I was harsh on Percy especially since it seems like he was not told anything before today.' Annabeth thought to herself as she trailed behind the boys.

As Naruto and Percy were walking, they happened to stop by the Archery range that was currently empty. Naruto got an idea and thought to himself 'I am sure nobody will mind if Percy and I just practice by ourselves.'

"Ok since its empty and it will be less nerve-racking then having a bunch of people watching I am going to see how good at archery you are Percy." Naruto told Percy who looked nervous.

"Uh I have never held a bow let alone shot something." Percy admitted as Naruto shrugged.

"Can't get better unless you try right?" Naruto asked with mirth as Percy nodded his head. "Ok so you hold the bow like this pull back the string, aim and fire." Naruto told him demonstrating every step in slow motion and firing the arrow. Like he expected it was a perfect bull eyes while Percy whistled in appreciation. "Ok you try it." Naruto told him handing him the bow and quiver.

Percy looked nervous as he out the quiver on his shoulder and awkwardly put the bow in one of his hands. Annabeth watched in interest as she suspected that Naruto would have no trouble with archery due to being a son of Apollo (she heard the gossip spread across camp) and was interested to see how Percy would do on his first try. Percy looked straight ahead at the target with determination as he pulled back the bow.

"Thud…" was heard as the arrow left the bow.

"Uh Percy you might want to pull back on the string a bit harder… It came a little short." Naruto told him a deadpan as he pointed to the arrow which did not even reach half way to the target before falling short.

Annabeth had to restrain herself from giggling and face palming while she was invisible. Percy looked embarrassed as he picked up the arrow again. Several tries later Percy finally figured out how much energy to pull the bow back to get the arrow to actually the reach the target.

'Was I ever bad at archery? I am pretty sure my sisters could tell me but I have been using arrows for so long I can't remember my first lessons.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched his new friend fail spectacularly at hitting the target at all.

_Meanwhile at the Hunters Camp_

"Achoo!" Zoe and Chloe sneezed at the same time as the hunters were currently dividing up several animals for their meals.

"Naru must be thinking about us." Chloe remarked as she rubbed her nose and smiled. A cheer could be heard from every hunter as they were talking about their beloved little brother.

"He must be! However, he is at that…. Camp." A hunter said sourly as they hated the camp before due to the bad blood between hunters and campers. The hunter's attitude towards camp half blood didn't exactly improve when they learned their little brother who they loved would have to spend his summers at that camp.

Zoe sighed as she agreed that the camp was for 'little children' but since her little brother was being forced to stay there, she made the other hunters promise not to burn down any more cabins next time they go there. It would do no good for her little brother to become a pariah if his big sisters caused trouble.

_Back at Camp Half Blood_

"Ok so now try to _hit_ the target ok Percy? It doesn't have to be center or even close just the actual target and you be 100X better then before." Naruto told Percy encouragingly as Percy grumbled.

"Here goes!" Percy announced as he pulled back the string and shot. However, despite aiming at the target in front of him the arrow somehow _curved_ and flew towards Naruto who was behind him. Naruto effortlessly stepped back as the arrow landed where he stood.

Percy, Naruto and even Annabeth on how Percy made such a simple shot turn so wrong.

"Ok I did not expect that to happen. Try it again Percy." Naruto commented as he was thoroughly confused on how it happened. He could see that Percy's stance was right and he aimed correctly but somehow the arrow missed completely.

Percy was super embarrassed as 5 tries later the arrow itself seemed to intentionally veer off course almost hitting Naruto twice, over the target twice and unbeknownst to him an invisible Annabeth once.

"Ok I seriously don't know what is happening." Naruto said with a dry voice as he knew there was no wind to offset the angle, the bow and arrow were fine as he used the same ones for bull eyes afterwards. It just seemed the arrow wanted to hit other things when used by Percy.

Naruto heard people coming to the archery range and decided it was good enough. "Ok lets call it a day and pretend that it never happened deal?" Naruto proposed as he put the quiver and arrow back.

"Deal." Percy said sourly as they walked off and just started walking.

"So what did you do to piss off Mr. D?" Naruto asked curiously as Percy grew annoyed.

"You mean that jerk? Nothing! I just asked him how he could be a God and he freaked out!" Percy claimed as Naruto sighed.

Naruto could understand what the problem was and decided Percy needed to know as well. "Percy, I get Mr. D can be grumpy." Naruto started as Percy snorted. "But think of this way. If you were a God would you be happy if somebody didn't believe in you?" Naruto asked Percy who widened his eyes.

"I wouldn't like it." Percy admitted but growled "But he is still a jerk!" Naruto chuckled as he figured Dionysus hated Demigods on principles due to what Theseus did to his wife.

"I wouldn't say that to Mr. D face if I were you." Annabeth warned as she came up behind them to Percy surprise.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have something better to do then following us?" Percy asked in accusation as Annabeth blushed.

"I wasn't following you! I just happened to be around!" Annabeth claimed as Naruto smirked knowing she was invisible the entire time.

The group spent the next several minutes bickering between Percy and Annabeth while Naruto just smiled. They happened to go near the camp bathrooms when they heard a rough voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Owl Head, Blondie and the newbie." Clarisse said snidely as she came up with a blood thirsty smile.

"Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki meet Clarisse La Rue. She is a daughter of Ares." Annabeth said with a sigh as Percy looked at Clarisse before he snickered.

"I guess that explains the smell. Being a daughter of the War God." Percy taunted as Clarisse grew outraged.

"Ok that's it! We have an initiation for newbies and I guess its your turn Prissy." Clarisse announced angrily as she stepped forward.

"Clarisse." Annabeth warned as she tried to step forward only for Percy to wave him off. He knew he had to fight his own battles and not rely on Naruto or Annabeth to bail him out all the time.

Clarisse dragged Percy into the boys bathroom by the arm as Annabeth worriedly followed behind. Naruto was about to join them until he heard a voice from behind.

"looks like your little girlfriend isn't here to protect you this time." A smug Ares boy remarked as he and 2 of his brothers stepped out of the bushes and surrounded Naruto.

Naruto blinked before realizing they meant Silena. "Wow Mr. Tough Guy having 3 of you against 1." Naruto taunted as all 3 of them growled.

"Shut up! You are just a son of Apollo and we are masters of combat because of our dad!" One of the Ares claimed boastfully.

Naruto smirked as he remembered the irony at that statement.

_Flashback-Naruto is 6 years old_

"Mama! Why do I have to learn to fight with my hands and feet?" Naruto whined as his mother just smiled and picked him up. "Why can't I use a cool bow like you or a cool sword like Papa showed me?" Naruto asked as he crossed his small arms childishly.

"My little stars, may heroes of the past have gotten used to using their weapons to fight and when they are disarmed it has always ended badly for them. I want you to be able to defend yourself in every scenario." Artemis told him gently as he just tilted his head not getting it. Artemis decided another approach "If you train like this you will be super strong!" Artemis promised him as his eyes shined.

"I will be strong like mama and papa?" Naruto asked excitedly as he bounced in Artemis arms.

"Yes, little one you will be." Artemis promised as she smiled at Naruto's giggles. Later Naruto would be trained in unarmed combats along with weapons a decision Artemis never regretted.

_Present_

'Glad I listened to my mom.' Naruto thought to himself as he causally dodged the punch the first Ares kid before punching him in the stomach. This made the Ares kid fall to his knees in pain.

"Why you!" One of the remaining Ares kids yelled as he and his brother attempted to tag team Naruto was much to quick for them. He quickly danced around their attempts to grab him before he did a solid kick to each brother making them collapse.

"Well that was easy." Naruto remarked to himself before his senses went off. While the Ares kids were on the ground groaning in pain, he did some quick jumps to avoid the tidal wave of toilet water that flooded out of the bathrooms and hit the downed Ares kids.

Naruto had jumped far enough way to avoid the water only to see an enraged and soaking Clarisse get carried out of the bathroom and onto the camp grounds by the water.

"You hear me Prissy? I will end you!" Clarisse threatened as her brothers who were able to get up due to the water dragged her away. Naruto heard her cursing before he focused back on the bathroopm.

"What happened to your guys?" Naruto asked in amusement and curiosity seeing a soaking but not smelly Annabeth and perfectly dry Percy walk out of the bathroom.

"Naruto! Well Clarisse tried dunking Percy into the toilet but for some reason the water burst out of the pipes and same with the showers too!" Annabeth exclaimed as she pointed to the ruined toilets and showers. "Luckily I was only hit with shower water unlike Clarisse but this still blows." Annabeth said grumpily as she pointed to her soaked clothes.

"I am sorry about the toilets Annabeth. It wasn't my fault." Percy said as he gasped loudly. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw the area around Percy was dry and Percy didn't have even a single drop of water on him.

Annabeth gave him a dry look before he got flustered in shame. It was his fault. Somehow, he had become master of the bathroom.

"Maybe Percy doesn't like the bathroom very much?" Naruto asked with a grin as Annabeth laughed and Percy chuckled. "Not that I will probably using them for awhile." Naruto remarked before he noticed Annabeth start to shiver to due to her soaked clothes.

Before anyone could stop him, Naruto grabbed Annabeth's hand gently making Annabeth gasp "Naruto what are you?" before everyone felt a burst of warmth from Annabeth. Next moment Annabeth clothes were dry and she felt like she had a warm shower using air.

"Ok that was pretty cool." Percy said in awe as Annabeth blinked several times before she came to a conclusion.

"This must be some child of Apollo thing that nobody has seen before right Naruto?" Annabeth said with deep concentration. Naruto shrugged as she continued to ponder out loud "Apollo is the God of the Sun and the sun does dry things so it makes sense." In reality Naruto used some basic fire chakra manipulation without hand signs but he let Annabeth think what she wanted.

"Uh Naruto you can let go of my hand now." Annabeth told him shyly as Naruto blinked before he pulled back with a quick apology. Neither of them noticed the other with a mild blush while Percy just looked confused. "I have made up my mind now." Annabeth declared as they gave her a confused look.

"About what?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The next capture the Flag game I want you both on my team." Annabeth declared as the boys blinked before shrugging. "See you both after dinner." Annabeth told them as she walked off muttering to herself about possible strategies.

"Annabeth is kinda weird." Percy stated after a moment.

"She's nice once you get to know her but she is smarter than both of us so yeah kinda weird." Naruto replied as they walked in separate directions.

Soon word of the bathroom incident spread but despite Clarisse protests no evidence could prove Percy was responsible for the bathroom destructions. Chiron decided it was likely bad pipes or divine intervention and declared the bathrooms would be unusable until they were fixed. He asked for the Hephaestus and Athena children to help rebuild the bathrooms which they eagerly agreed starting the next day.

The popular rumour was that Clarisse had unknowingly angered Hephaestus or Poseidon or Tyche was in a bad mood and decided she needed some bad luck. Nobody besides Annabeth and Naruto knew for sure that somehow Percy had unknowingly caused the bathroom incident.

"This camp getting more and more interesting." Naruto mused as he left the dinner hall ready for activities before dinner.

**AN: ok this one was done in 2 days so it might be a bit rushed (I do have a life outside of fanfic and I do have other stories I update). This chapter was mostly to show a growth in Percy and Naruto friendship (Naruto is pretty popular with many campers his age thinking he is cute). Annabeth was around but invisible for most it while Silena is back with her own cabin denying she is dating Naruto. Hope people enjoyed this chapter!**

**Also, Percy first archery lessons (unofficial) don't worry Chiron still won't be able to figure out why he sucks so bad at it in his first official lesson! (I thought Naruto would be the perfect teacher to try to teach him).**


	10. Percy tries to fit into Camp

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

**AN1: The Timeline is abit messier as I forgot there are several "lessons" before Capture the Flag so I think I will try to put them all in one chapter so next one can be the highly anticipated Capture the Flag. (I hope)**

**Also since this is my newest update. I MIGHT be posting a Naruto/Bleach Xover soon. (I love Bleach after all). I don't know if it will be updated regularly I just wanted to give you guys a heads up (for people who read this story).**

Chapter 10 Percy tries to fit into Camp

The next day went interesting for Naruto and Percy. Naruto had made his daily burning of food for his parents and Godmother at each meal. When people weren't looking, he stared at the sun during the day and stared at the moon at night. He knew his parents were watching him but he still missed them. Due to how active the camp was he had not the chance to get a chance to use the Hearth in the middle of camp to talk to Hestia. He did notice her for a minute where she gave a wave and wink before giving an odd look at Percy. He did think Percy blink in confusion but he waved it off.

He predicted Percy just could not get a handle on archery. On his first lesson with Chiron Percy arrows viewed off course consistently and even hit Chiron who was behind him. As Percy apologized profusely Chiron just gave an amused look as he plucked an arrow out of his tail. Naruto and Grover had a hearty laugh at their friends' expense.

Suring their wrestling class Percy was pinned easily by Clarisse while Naruto was easily able to reverse any Ares boy who tried to pin him down to everyone impressed whispering. Neither of them had any real good hand at forging but to the curiosity of the Hephaestus kids neither Naruto or Percy seemed bothered by the intense heat of the forges. Naruto knew his immunity came from his adoption by Hestia a Goddess of the Hearth and flame. However, this still made him curious about Percy and his parentage.

Despite both Percy and Grover being left behind by Dryads in foot racing, Naruto easily kept pace with Grover being in disbelief.

"How is he doing that?" Grover demanded as he watched in envy as Naruto sat with a pretty dryad talking and with her giggling at Naruto.

"Doing what?" Percy asked in confusion as he looked at his new friend in some confusion.

"Keep up the Dryads? I mean none of us can since they have been running off from Love Sick Gods!" Grover explained as he grumbled that Naruto was 'too popular' making Percy Laugh.

Luke the head councillor from the Hermes Cabin and Annabeth both walked in as they greeted Percy and Grover.

"Percy this is Luke Castellan." Annabeth said with a warm smile being around her childhood friend as Percy and Luke exchanged a high five. **AN2:**

"Hey Percy. I am guessing you are having a hard first couple of days?" Luke asked sympathetically as Percy nodded his head glumly.

"Yeah. Everything is so new here and I don't seem to be good at anything really." Percy said with a scowl as Grover pat him on the shoulder.

"Hey. We all feel like that our first days but than we learn we are a huge extended family." Luke told him kindly as Percy felt a smile appear on his face. "It seems like your friend Naruto is doing fine though." Luke pointed out to the happy Naruto and Dryad.

"Yeah Naruto seems like this is all second nature to him despite him only being the same amount of time as Percy." Annabeth remarked with curiosity.

"Yeah he seems like something else." Luke said offhandedly as nobody noticed the dark glint in his eyes as he took a quick look at Naruto.

After a minute Naruto said bye to his new Dryad friend and rejoined his group of friends including meeting Luke.

'Luke seems nice enough but for some reason I feel like he is hiding something big.' Naruto thought to himself suspiciously as it almost seemed fake how nice Luke was being. Apollo assured him he did not have the gift of prophecy but his parents both agreed he had sharp instincts and should follow them.

Their next lesson was swordsmanship and Naruto was quick to note it seemed it was much more popular class than the others. It seemed like all if not most of the demigods were there with a lot watching eagerly. Luke was the instructor of the class so he ordered each demigod to pair up for sparring.

Naruto was matched up a Son of Ares who he hadn't met before but judging by the look of hatred directed at him his siblings were more than wary of him. Naruto spent several minutes just blocking effortlessly not really wanting to put any real effort into it. He decided to end it by ducking underneath the slash and knocking the Ares kid's sword out of his hands.

"Yield." Naruto said as he stared flatly at the angry eyes. The Ares son reluctantly yielded and walked back to his siblings with his head held down. Naruto than heard a bunch of clapping from his siblings as everyone was shocked at his level of swordsmanship.

"How did he do that?" a boy shouted.

"Beginners Luck?" Somebody suggested.

"I thought Apollo kids weren't suppose to be good at sword fighting?" somebody from the Athena cabin remarked.

Naruto knew better as his parents refused to let him go into the world without preparing the best he could so every day since he was a kid he had sword fighting with wooden swords and eventually real swords with his dad and the hunters.

Naruto just shrugged all these comment s off and went back to the bench to watch how Percy was doing. Percy was trying to spar with Luke but unlike Naruto was covered in bruises and sweat. Naruto frowned when he noticed how odd Percy was holding a training sword.

'Maybe Percy needs a speciality weapon?' Naruto thought despite himself being capable of using any bow or sword with relative ease.

It did make him feel better to see Percy seeming to be genuinely happy at sword fighting. Despite being injured he looked focused and happy.

"Ok 5 min break!" Luke announced as water bottles were handed out. Percy gave a sigh of relief as he dumped some water on his forehead and felt much better than before.

"Ok this move is called disarming. No laughing at Percy as it is hard for anyone of their first time!" Luke yelled as Naruto noticed several kids who eh assumed were Hermes kids holding back grins. He thought they probably had to do what Percy did and were happy to see it done to someone else.

Luke showed off the move on Percy in slow motion and sure enough Percy's sword fell out of his hands. "Ok we are going to in real time so prepare Percy." Luke said as Percy looked determined.

Everyone looked in shock when Percy managed to block Luke's first strike with even Luke eyes widening. He narrowed his eyes and started pressing harder with Percy starting to have a harder time blocking until he decided to risk it all. He did the disarming move and to his surprise and everyone else he managed to hit Luke's sword and make it fall out of his hand.

He pointed his own sword at Luke's throat and there was silent for a minute before he said meekly "Sorry." He was not used to large crowds and peer pressure.

Luke blinked and gave a huge grin and said "Sorry? You did great!" This got some claps as people were still trying to process how Percy did what he did. "Ok let's try it again." Luke said as eh picked up his sword.

This time it was no contest as Percy was instantly disarmed but Naruto did notice that he seemed even more exhausted than before he had that burst of energy. After a few minutes Luke announced the lesson was over.

Percy and Naruto could hear whispering asking if it was fluke or just beginning luck. Percy tried to explain but Naruto just told him to ignore the gossip as he was doing.

Their next class with Ancient Greek where they learned Annabeth was the teacher. She was blunt but fair in her teaching as Percy slowly learned how to read Ancient Greek. His parents told him that demigods due to their partial Godly blood did better with Ancient Greek then English. They had a condition called 'dyslexia'. Naruto did not have that issue but could read, write and speak English, Ancient Greek and Japanese with no problems. Naruto decided he did not want to make his new friend feel bad so he pretended to stumble with words too but Annabeth knowing look told him she did not believe him.

Luke had split from the group after the combat lesson due to being able to read Ancient Greek well enough and wanting some time to himself. Annabeth decided to stay with the boys as they did Canoeing. Naruto canoed as well as anyone could expect of a normal person but Percy seemed to instantly get it making much longer strides with no visible efforts. Naruto knew Percy felt good having something he was good at while Naruto thought it was a minor skill at best.

Afterwards the trio as Grover had decided to run after Dryads again had decided to just relax by the lake. Percy decided to ask a question that was nagging him for awhile.

"Annabeth. What is this capture the Flag you want me and Naruto to be on your team for?" Percy asked as Annabeth blinked before realizing nobody told the boys.

"You see it's a game we have every Friday. It is a team-based game where you try to capture the opposite team's flag." Annabeth began explaining as she also mentioned how teams were selected by Cabins uniting on one side in exchange for the chance for cabin rights for the week. She briefly explained how there was 2 flags-one for each team- and how the goal was to take the opposite team flag past the river in the middle of the forest.

"Naruto will be on my team as I convinced Lee to join the Blue Team which is my cabins for this week. Percy since you are in the extra Male Cabin you are also on my side." Annabeth explained as Percy looked confused at something.

"I might be missing something but why is there only 1 cabin for all the guys who are not in the other cabins?" Percy asked finding it abit unfair that everyone who wasn't claimed or a child of one of Olympians had to sleep together despite not being siblings.

Annabeth suddenly looked nervous while Naruto looked stoic. "You see before 5 years ago everyone who wasn't claimed on had parents in a named cabin had to bunk with Hermes cabin." Annabeth said with some regret. Percy looked appalled while Naruto frowned.

"You mean everyone had to sleep in that one cabin?! There is no way one cabin could hold everyone!" Percy said in outraged.

Annabeth looked around expecting thunder but she was pleased to hear nothing. "Yes, nobody knows the reason but 2 extra cabins were added so consider yourself lucky Percy. Before there was so many people there wasn't even beds for everyone. If you knew you slept in a tiny corner on the floor." Annabeth warned as Percy gulped. Sure, he had to sleep in a sleeping bag in the male cabin but at least there was enough space to walk around in.

Percy was depressed at that thought until Naruto and him noticed 2 teenager girls sitting on the bottom of the lake. They looked like pretty regular girls with blue jeans and green shirts. They seemed to have no problem breathing and talking underwater with even some minnows swimming around them happily.

The girls spotted Percy and waved at him like he was a long-lost friend as Percy waved back in a daze.

"Be careful those are Naiads. They are terrible flirts." Annabeth warned with a blank face.

When the girls spotted Naruto they instantly started giggling and pointing. They gave him a wink and wave as Naruto waved awkwardly back with a slight blush. He remembered hearing about them from his mother who seemed particularly annoyed with them. Unlike Dryads who seemed to want to be his friend, Naiads seemed to think of a next 'big thing'.

"That goes for you too Naruto." Annabeth said with a frown. **AN3:**

Ok this is insane. Can I go home now?" Percy said after a moment.

"Percy this is home for us. There is nowhere else safer for Demigods. We have a barrier to keep monsters and mortals out." Annabeth told him with a slight look of pity.

Naruto did his best to look interested instead of smiling. Despite his training and many abilities Artemis had assured him by Godly hierarchy he was mortal and not a 'true' demigod.

Naruto decided to change the subject "So there will be a capture the flag game in a few days?" he asked Annabeth as today was Tuesday.

"yeah and I expect you both to do your best and help me when." Annabeth told them pridefully as Percy and Naruto sweat dropped. The dinner bell had rung so the trio had said their goodbyes as they went back to their own tables to eat.

Naruto breakfast was French toast, maple syrup and pancakes. Naruto's lunch was steak, fries and mixed veggies. Naruto's supper was the same as lunch but in a bigger portion. He had given his daily offerings to his Godly family. He was excited for Capture the Flag in a couple of days with him assuming he would eb asked to do archery for his team. He also made a promise to himself he would watch out for Percy since it seemed he would be targeted by the Ares cabin like himself.

**AN2: In this universe Annabeth does not have a crush or Luke or Percy or even Naruto. She will not find interest in romance or even crushes in the first book. Although her feelings to Naruto might change as she is curious about him.**

**AN3: Annabeth is jealous as she hates to share her friends. (she was being abit overwhelmed last chapter with the hand holding as she is still a girl after all)**

**Next chapter will be capture the Flag (sorry if I slightly butcher it) along with Grover talking about Percy's possible heritage (as it will be before the game)**


	11. Capture the Flag!

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

**AN1: I kinda screwed up the order of the conversations as I forgot certain talks happened before last chapter so I am cramming in here. For in universe reason the gang is closer friends because of Naruto so they are more open to chatting.**

**I get my Bleach story and my Fairy Tail stories are more popular but I don't think I can do more than one chapter per story per week. I would get bored easily.**

Chapter 11 Capture the Flag!

The next few days passed relatively quick for Naruto and Percy. They had gotten into a routine more or less. Naruto and Percy learned there was daily inspections of the cabins for certain rights in the camp. The cabins who scored higher got shower privileges first and the cabin who screed lowest usually were stuck doing kitchen duty.

The destroyed bathrooms were restored by the next day which most of the camp attributed to Hephaestus being in a good mood and magically fixing it for the camp. Naruto had overheard from his siblings that the Hephaestus cabin could not explain how the bathrooms had more sealed off one night and fixed the other.

Much to Percy's annoyance his cabin the Extra male consistently scored within the bottom 3 due to most of them not putting much effort into cleaning. Naruto was pleasantly surprised to see his fathers cabin within the top 4 since his siblings considered it a thing of pride to make sure the cabin dedicated to their dad was kept clean. This oddly made him feel sentimental since he knew his mothers' cabin did not rank as the hunters were rarely there and would not accept being ranked in the cabin rankings.

Annabeth told them usually one member from either the Athena or Aphrodite cabins were the markers to ensure that cleaning regulations were kept up instead of someone from another cabin being bribed into giving high marks for sloppy cabins. Percy had made a comment about Annabeth being too picky which predictably made her even more strenuous about his cabins hygiene during the next inspection.

Naruto learned that it was usually in order of marks: Aphrodite (they never had less than perfect marks according to Annabeth), Athena (only just behind cabin 10 in marks), Demeter (Annabeth referred to them as 'a stickler to the rules') and finally his dads cabin which usually only lost marks as they did not make their beds as neat and tidy as the other cabins.

After cabin inspections they had breakfast which Naruto noted made Percy abit glum afterwards. He sympathised as it was clear Percy was still looking for a sign from his Godly father.

Naruto and Percy had ancient Greek with Annabeth after breakfast with Percy starting to get some of the basic speaking down with Naruto holding back to the same

Archery came next with Naruto still getting bulls eyes and trying to help Percy improve to no avail as it seemed no matter what tips he gave him the arrows would never reach the target. Naruto secretly starting believing whoever Percy's dad was or one of his other children must of offended one of his parents to be so consistently bad. However he thought it was possible archery simply was not in Percy's hands and it was nobody fault.

Then it was lunch which Naruto quickly learned while healthy had very little varieties in selection besides the drink which could eb filled with anything non alcoholic. He didn't complain though as he rarely ate what his mother considered 'junk food' growing up with his mother almost shooting his dad when he offered him pop for the first time.

Then it was weapon making with the Hephaestus cabin which neither boy was particular good it but they still enjoyed it reasonably well.

Grover would join them after they had foot races with Dryads although Percy started to suspect this particular timing was no coincidence.

After once again getting dragged off by several Dryads for chats Percy noticed the dreamy jealous look on Grover face. "G-man you are not seriously jealous of Naruto, are you?" Percy asked in disbelief.

Grover huffed "Well why wouldn't I be? I mean Naruto can somehow run as fast as the Dryad but instead of being called a pervert when they hang out with him, they actually group together with him like he is family!" Grover moaned while Percy rolled his eyes. In his eyes Naruto was simply friendly as it seemed like Naruto just fit it wherever he went but still made time for him making him glad to be his friend.

The rest of activities varied depending on the day. Some days they had javelin throwing which Naruto had no trouble doing while Percy could at least throw in the general direction (unlike archery which was a fail). Other days they had sword fighting with Percy steadily getting better but Naruto like everyone else noticed he had yet to display the same power he had against Luke on their first lesson.

On Thursday Grover and Annabeth had joined Naruto and Percy for some time as friends before the big anticipated Capture the Flag the next day. It was during the free time before dinner.

"So, can we leave this camp? It's supposed to be a summer camp right?" Percy asked nervously.

"If you want to die sure." Annabeth said bluntly as Percy widened his eyes and Grover shot her a glare.

"Annabeth!" Grover hissed as Annabeth sighed.

"Sorry that was bad taste." Annabeth apologized before she clarified. "Percy this is the only safe place for demigods like us. It has a barrier and training as well." Annabeth told him as Percy slowly nodded his head. "Now that you know about the Gods if you leave this place your demigod scent will attract monsters meaning your life will always be in danger." Annabeth warned Percy seriously.

'Not if you are me and live with the hunt.' Naruto thought to himself as the hunt was one of the few places that had Gods actively protecting it along with highly trained semi immortal hunters guarding it.

"Of course, if you are a child of Aphrodite or Dementor you might eb fine as they are not particular powerful Gods." Annabeth mused as Grover nodded. Naruto knew his mother would agree with that sentiment and perhaps even his father buy he had some doubts. Seeing Silena talk her way out of a confrontation with 3 Ares kids impressed him.

"So would anyone stop us if we tried to leave?" Naruto decided to ask. He knew his had to stay at least in the summer but he wondered if other demigods were bound by some kind of oath.

Annabeth frowned and said "Mr. D and Chiron are pretty strict about he goes and comes. It would have to under certain circumstances if you got to leave."

"Like what?" Percy piped in as Grover looked nervous to talk.

"Like a quest. I know I am ready to do one but I am too young. Ha!" Annabeth replied muttering the end.

"So, Chiron and the film mentioned that the Gods and Olympus are here in America right?" Percy started as Annabeth gave a simple nod telling him to continue. "So where is Olympus if its in America right now?" Percy asked while Naruto looked politely interested.

"The Empire State Building in New York. 600th floor. You lived there right?" Annabeth asked if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Grover mouthed 'sorry' while Percy nodded pretending to know that fact. Naruto held back a snort. He had been there once as a day-old baby according to his parents to convince the Gods to let him live in peace. However, he had yet to return there as his parents did not want to tempt Zeus's temper.

"Have you guys been there?" Percy asked with some jealously while Naruto was also curious.

Annabeth and Grover nodded. "last year during the winter solstice. Luke, Clarisse, I and a few year-rounders took a trip up there." Annabeth said as her eyes sparkled in remembrance.

"I went along as kind of a chaperone." Grover added.

"Although after our trip we started getting bad weather. It almost seems like something was stolen." Annabeth mused as Naruto eyes narrowed. He remembered how his parents were more nervous afterwards and how frantic they were to send him off to camp half blood earlier than his 13th birthday. "Anyways Athena can work with anyone besides that dispute with Poseidon so I expect you both to pull your weight during our capture the flag game tomorrow!" Annabeth warned the boys. Naruto gave a mock salute making her chuckle while Percy nodded nervously.

Percy in pure curiosity decided to ask why everyone had to sleep in the assigned cabins when there seemed to be several that were completely empty.

Grover looked at the ground nervously and explained how you had to sleep in your godly parents cabin or in the extra male or female cabins if you were not claimed by your parent.

"Claimed?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Your parent will give a sign when they are ready." Grover explained.

Seeing Percy still confused Naruto decided to help out "I got claimed shortly before you woke up. It was like a light and symbol above your head." Naruto told him as Percy looked abit envious.

"So, who do you think my dad is?" Percy asked as Annabeth face looked like her mind was running a mile a second.

'Poseidon.' Naruto thought honestly but didn't say it as he knew it would be trouble if it was true. Especially with the Oath and how paranoid Zeus was.

"Hard to say buddy. You might be an add Hermes kid but he usually claims all his kids when they get here. Or maybe somebody minor like Nemesis." Grover said without thinking. Naruto and Annabeth eyes widened in fear.

"Forgive him Lady Nemesis he did not mean that!" Annabeth said loudly as she gave a low bow. Grover realized his mistake but when nothing happened everyone relaxed.

"Fool! Are you trying to get us bad luck!" Annabeth chastised as Grover looked sheepish.

"I hear Gods can be pretty picky when you say their names." Naruto whispered to Percy as Percy was trying to hold a snort down.

"Guys has anyone ever been down to the Underworld?" Percy decided to ask as he ignored the sad looks at him.

"I mean several people got close. You are not thinking of going down there are you?" Grover said in alarm,

"No." Percy said too quickly so everyone knew he was lying. Annabeth gave him a sad look while Naruto grit his teeth. He was too slow to save them both but he felt like he was missing something important. It just didn't add up Percy's mother turning into gold instead a body,

Before anyone could say anything else the dinner bell rang and they said their goodbyes.

After dinner Naruto looked up at the moon and whispered "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan I will make you proud tomorrow." He fell asleep before he could see the moon glow brighter than usual.

The next morning the air was ablaze with the weekly Capture the Flag especially with two new campers joining for this one. After breakfast the Athena Cabin brought a long blue silk banner as the Ares camp glared daggers.

Annabeth had managed to get the Hermes cabin, Apollo cabin and the Extra Male Cabins to join the Athena cabin for this game while the others joined the Ares Cabin.

As Luke got Percy suited up with a sword, shield and armour Annabeth pulled him aside and looked abit nervous. "Ok you are not going to like this." Annabeth told him as Naruto eyes narrowed. "Clarisse and the Ares cabin still hold a massive grudge against Percy for the toilet incident."

"I don't like where this is going." Naruto said with a frown.

"I know but hear me out. If the entire Ares cabin goes after Percy than Luke and the rest of the Hermes cabin can more easily sneak the flag back to our side." Annabeth said with a glint.

"Percy will be slaughtered you know. He is still a newbie and the Ares cabin are born warriors." Naruto retorted with some anger.

"That is why I will be there too! Plus you can protect him with arrows right?" Annabeth said with a stubborn tone. Naruto wanted to object but knew his friend would eventually have to hold his own hand in this life.

"Fine but don't blame me if the Ares cabin is in stretchers for the next couple of days." Naruto warned Annabeth to her confusion as she went off to reveal the 'official' plans.

Percy was abit muffed when he was on guard duty and when Annabeth gave him a suspicious look when he asked if she had any magical items he could borrow. The game began and he soon lost tracked of Naruto but he assumed it was because he was somewhere high being an archer.

Several minutes alter with Percy getting sweaty in the uncomfortable armour he heard an unpleasant familiar voice. "Looks like Owl Head has left only one loser to guard their flag. To bad for her." Clarisse said with a massive smirk as she walked towards Percy from the bushes. To Percy fear 8 of her brothers were also behind her with identical bloodthirsty smirks.

He acted braved and taunted "I guess one blast of toilet water wasn't enough huh Clarisse?" Clarisse growled remembering the humiliation from that incident and ran towards Percy with her spear in hand. Percy barely blocked it with his shield as he fumbled a bit.

The Ares sons were about to join in until to their surprise an arrow was shot right before each of them stopping them in their tracks. Everyone head jerked up when Naruto confident voice shouted from the tree top. "9 on 1 is pretty unfair. How about I even it out?"

"Naruto!" Percy said in relief as Clarisse growled.

Naruto did an impressive leap landing on his feet in between Percy and the Ares boys. "How about you fight me instead?" Naruto asked as he glared at the Ares boys.

After a moment a mocking laugh could be heard. "You take us all? You're just a wimpy son of Apollo!"

"Well this 'wimp' took on 3 at once before what's another 6?" Naruto retorted with a smirk when the outraged looks focused on him.

"Clarisse he is ours!" one of them shouted to Clarisse who started attacking Percy once again.

Naruto took his bow and put it back on his back. he than put his left hand forward with a 'come on' expression as they charged at him. Naruto stepped back to avoid one swing as he sent a punch to another Ares kids face smashing their nose in. He boobed and waved through a series of attacks before he started his counterattack.

Meanwhile Percy was on the ground after Clarise Thunder spear has electrified his arm and she kicked in the lake. Somehow, he felt better than ever as he fought back and even snapped Clarisse spear in half.

"You corpse eater! When I get my hands on you~" Clarise threatened before she was hit in the head with the butt of Percy's sword and knocked out cold into the lake. Percy was about to help out Naruto but just froze in admiration as eh watched him fight. Percy and secretly Annabeth were amazed at seeing Naruto fight without a weapon.

Naruto moved his head to the side avoiding a thrust at his back before he pivoted driving his knee into the attackers stomach. He than sidestepped avoiding a strike and used his writ to snap the wrist of the attacker making him collapse in pain. He ducked avoiding a leaping attack and drive his elbow knocking another one onto the floor. He sent two quick kicks into the unguarded shins of two more boys making them collapse.

The last three tried to gang up on him but he was much quicker sending quick jabs into the chests and face of his attackers as they fell over.

The victory horn was sounded as everyone say Luke carried over the line as Clarisse shouted curses at the trick.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Annabeth said in pure awe as she knew that nobody at camp could fight like that unarmed.

Naruto just smiled as eh sent a nod to Percy who was too stunned to react to Annabeth reappearing out of nowhere.

Percy turned to Annabeth with an accusatory glare and said "You set me up. You knew Clarise would come after me if I was alone." Pointing his finger at her as she sent him a shrug,

"Athena always has a plan. Besides I was here the whole time but with Naruto here you didn't need the help." Annabeth told him simply. "What happened o your injuries?" She asked as looked fresh and not 5 mins ago covered in cuts.

"Uh…" Percy said not knowing what to say.

"Step out of the water." Annabeth said with a look of deep thought. Percy reluctantly did and was instantly on his knees.

"Styx I thought it was Zeus." Annabeth murmured before they all heard a series of growls.

"Get ny bow hurry!" Chiron said urgently as the rest of the camp was on top if the hill seeing the three demigods in danger.

In front of them were 5 Hellhounds who all growled glaring at Percy like he was prey.

"Percy get back!" Annabeth shouted as she readied her knife.

Before any other action could be taken one Hellhound had an odd knife in its head before it turned to dust. Before the knife could even hit the ground 3 more Hellhounds fell onto the ground with knives in their heads. Naruto had thrown his kunai knives with perfect accuracy and speed before any of the hellhounds could react.

The final one was faster and smarter and lunged at Naruto with his claws and fangs out. However, Naruto stepped forward and plunged a knife into its throat and said "I won't let anyone hurt my friends." The hellhound had a frozen look of disbelief before it too turned to dust.

Chiron looked impressed as the rest of the camp was silent at what they saw. Naruto picked up his knives and put them back so quickly no-one saw where they came from. "You ok Percy?" Naruto asked as Percy closed his jaw and nodded.

Before he could talk a bright light surrounded him.

"He is getting claimed!" Annabeth said with some worry.

Percy looked up and saw a Trident above his head.

"It is determined." Chiron said as eh bowed and everyone reluctantly did.

"Determined?" Percy asked in bewilderment.

"Your father. "Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

All the sudden a bright light enveloped Naruto.

"It can't be! No one has been claimed twice before!" Annabeth shouted as everyone looked Naruto.

To everyone shock he had two symbols. One of his father Lyre and one of his mother's deer. The second symbol made everyone drop in disbelief.

Chiron held his knowing smirk as he announced "Behold Naruto Uzumaki Son of Apollo, Lord of the sun, light, healing, disease, plagues, music, art, poetry, archery, reason, knowledge, truth and prophecy. Along with Naruto Uzumaki Son of Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, archery, wilderness, forests, the Moon, chastity, and childbirth."

Naruto heard many whispers ranging from "It can't be!" to "Lady Artemis would have a boy let alone with her brother!"

Naruto decided to break h=the ice and say "I guess I get to be my mothers' representative huh?".

When the shouting got louder Chiron said "All Head councillors to the Big House at once!".

**AN2: I know people expected this but I did my own spin. Naruto expected the reactions and he knows he will have to do some explaining, will probably short form it as it is basically chapter 3 and I don't want to retype everything.**


	12. Narutos Claiming is totally not the Norm

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

**AN1: I don't know If this was what people expected but here it is. I can't promise weekly chapters as I am honestly not motivated enough to update all my stories consistently. On a different note what would people think of a Naruto/Dragon Ball Super crossover? (like all my stories Naruto would still be the main star)**

**I hate putting this on my AN but I feel its needed: I don't take requests by the way or challenges. I keep getting asked and flattered but not interested. I WRITE what I WANT to write. Simple as this.**

**Also, certain canon events still happened: Thalia turned to a tree (I don't think their little gang met Artemis in this one as Artemis and Apollo were more cautious due to Naruto growing up in the Hunt). Luke stole the Master Bolt, Ares taking it from Luke but getting influenced to start a war etc.**

Chapter 12 Naruto's claiming is totally not the norm

Naruto just stood there awkwardly as the entire camp started yelling in disbelief at his claiming. It was hard enough that Percy was a son of Poseidon despite the Oath of the Big 3 but the much bigger news was his parentage. Not only did it appear his mother broke her sacred oath it was with her twin.

Several minutes later Chiron had enough and luckily Mr. D was there as well. "Shut up you brats!" Mr. D yelled as the camp instantly quiet. They knew he was not allowed to hurt them directly but nobody really wanted to test if he could find a loophole around his punishment.

"Thank you, Mr. D." Chiron said calmly as he coughed to clear his throat. This is no mistake Naruto is the son of Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo." Chiron announced as several people looked ready to protest but Dionysus glare quickly silenced everyone.

"If you don't believe us take a look at our little Superstars face." Mr. D said as everyone gasped making Naruto confused.

"My face?" Naruto asked with confusion. Percy just pointed at the lake so Naruto could take a look.

Naruto looked at his own reflection and could not help the gasp as well. He still had his father mortal looks but not instead of just blue eyes, his eyes had a silver light to them along with his spikey blonde hair now having Auburn tips like his mother. Naruto was extremely happy to have physical signs of being his mother child as his dad always joked that Naruto got his 'genes' much to Naruto and Artemis annoyance.

'Congratulations Naruto.' Silena silently thought seeing the happy expression on his face. For some reason she had a feeling Naruto knew who his parents were from the beginning.

Annabeth however realized something based on Mr. D's, Chiron's and even Naruto reactions that they must've knew about this the whole time.

"Chiron you knew about Naruto and never told us?" Annabeth said with some hurt as she considered him the closest thing to a real father she had ever had.

Chiron stayed quiet not knowing how to respond as the camp once again went once again into yelling mode. Mr. D however was less impressed at the annoyed campers.

"You brats have no idea what is going on here and yet you demand answers?" Mr. D hissed as his eyes started to turn purple. As annoyed as he was at Chiron's 'soft' attitude he at least respected Chiron's ability to teach children how to survive at least for abit.

Everyone grew quiet and afraid of the fuming God until they heard Naruto gasp and put his hand behind with a knife placed in it.

"It seems like you have not been slacking huh son?" A cocky yet proud voice said in amusement as everyone turned around and saw Apollo in somewhat casual clothes appear with his arms crossed.

"Lord Apollo!" Everyone yelled as everyone including Percy fell to their knees.

Naruto looked behind him to see a knife bounce off his own which was aimed at his shoulder. He had instinctively used a knife to block what would've been a blow to his unguarded side. He looked around until he saw someone in a high tree.

He leapt back as several arrows pinned where his foot was.

"Chiron! Lord Apollo! Naruto is being attacked!" Annabeth shouted in concern. Despite her hurt feelings at being left in the dark she still considered Naruto a close friend.

Several campers also looked worried but to their surprise Apollo just chuckled.

"No need to worry demigods. This is just a form of training." Apollo remarked as they looked at him disbelief.

"Who would be crazy enough to have this as a form of training?" Clarisse said gruffly. True she loved a fight but she preferred a fight she could see not all this cloak and dagger stuff.

Apollo grinned but had a dark look in his eyes as he said "You are lucky she is preoccupied training with Naruto or you might be a nice squirrel for a remark like that." Clarisse shuddered as much as she would like to say she could take on the Gods besides her father she knew just like anyone the twin archers were considered the strongest Olympians besides the Big 3 themselves. **AN2:**

"'She'? You don't mean?" Annabeth said in shock as everyone started to fit the clues in.

"Yup Mama Bear herself Artemis." Apollo said proudly as everyone turned back to Naruto who had somehow gotten his sword out with silver arrows and knives surrounding him. It appeared he had deflected them all leaving him uninjured if not somewhat tired.

"Glad to see you haven't let yourself grow weak my little star." Artemis said proudly as she leapt from the tree and in front of Naruto who was huffing a bit from exhaustion."

"It never seems like I can get any better since every time I feel myself grow stronger; I feel like the gap between us never shrinks even a bit." Naruto retorted with a grin.

"Of course, not Naruto. I always bump up the training just a little bit every time you improve so you don't get a big head like your papa." Artemis revealed as Naruto shrugged.

The rest of the camp were still on their knees but shocked silence at the interactions between Naruto and Artemis. True most of them had not met Artemis in person especially the males but the myths and what their parents told them said she hated being around males even Gods. Yet the Artemis in front of them seemed nothing but happy and proud of her son with Naruto seeming to have no form of formality around the Goddess.

Apollo whispered to Mr. D and Chiron who whistled getting everyone attention. "Campers in 30 minutes time we shall have a Councillor meeting in the Big House to explain everything!" Chiron announced as everyone slowly got to their feet. "Consider the rest of he evening free except for the councillors." Chiron added as everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Clear out Brats! Artemis, Apollo and I will be at the meeting so the councillors better not be late!" Mr. D snapped as everyone except Naruto and his parents left in a hurry.

Apollo sent a grin at his Demigod children as he winked at his girls and gave a grin at his sons who awkwardly waved back at their dad as they walked off. None of them had much contact with Apollo but he seemed nicer than what had endured from Mr. D.

Silena wanted to talk to Naruto about everything but judging by the mood if the Gods it seemed like this was a private chat so she led her cabin back to the Aphrodite Cabin. Annabeth did the same who privately she swore to herself she would find the answers she craved.

Nobody noticed the dark look in Luke's eyes as he led Hermes Cabin back to their cabin. 'I was right! No matter what small steps the Gods take it means nothing! The rest of the Gods cannot spare even 5 minutes with their own children and yet Naruto gets the full attention and love of TWO Gods for himself! Despicable! I swear I will lead Lord Kronos revival and rid this world of those traitorous Gods once and for all!' Luke thought to himself angrily. He had begun to question whether the Gods needed to eb replaced when the 2 new Cabins were built but seeing Naruto's claiming and loving parents reaffirmed his belief in the Gods destruction.

Meanwhile back with Naruto, Apollo and Artemis. As soon as the campers had left Artemis snapped her fingers making them disappear into the Artemis Cabin so they could have some privacy.

As soon as Naruto blinked away the slight disorientation of Godly travel his mother pulled him into a tight hug pressing his face into her chest as she whispered into his hair "Its ok our little Moon and Sun we are here."

Apollo just stood back as he watched mother and son reunite with a smile. He would get some time shortly but he knew that Artemis no matter what she claimed was a mess when she and him were forced to let Naruto leave the hunt so he could make his way to Camp Half Blood on his own.

"Kaa-chan." Naruto said quietly just enjoying the love of his mother which he solely missed. He knew it was abit greedy of him since most Demigods rarely saw their Godly parent more than once a year due to the ancient Laws while he had 2 Godly parents who watched him always.

After several minutes Apollo coughed getting the attention of Naruto and Artemis who boke the hug. "Looking good with the Artemis traits I gotta say." Apollo commented as Artemis smiled widely as she took in her sons' new eyes and hair. "Normally a claiming would not affect your appearance but since you are different than demigods, I guess Artys appearance also got reflected on you." Apollo remarked as Artemis frowned at the nickname.

"Dad you are doing it again." Naruto told him with a sigh referring to the nickname and the fact he over analyzed things again.

"Sorry kiddo." Apollo chuckled only to grunt as Naruto launched himself into his dad for a tight hug which he returned effortlessly as if he promised for years.

"Dad, Mom I have made some friends here but I still miss you and the hunt every day." Naruto admitted as both parents smiled at him.

"We miss you too sweetheart." Artemis said as Naruto pulled away and sat in between his parents on a bed labelled 'Chloe'.

"Uh… Wont Big Sis Chloe be mad I am sitting on her bed?" Naruto asked with a wince as he remembered how protective his bug sisters were about their things,

Artemis chuckled and just said "Of course not Naruto. Remember you slept next to them almost every night when you were a child." Artemis had fond memories of Naruto as a toddler crawling and falling asleep into the tents of Zoe and Chloe on odd nights which neither minded getting to cuddle with their little brother. Naruto was embarrassed especially when Zoe started to seem different to him kinda like how he saw Silena but still different.

Naruto flushed and said "I was a kid back than! I am a lot more mature now!" Both parents just smiled at their son who tried to act like a rebellious teen but in their eyes was still their baby who could talk now.

"Sure, you are Sunshine." Apollo teased as they just sat there until Naruto realized something.

"Won't Lord Zeus be mad you are both here with me? Wasn't the whole point of me going to Camp Half Blood so he would feel you won't smothering me too much?" Naruto asked in worry. He was worried his parents would get in trouble for contacting him in the one place they were not suppose to. To his surprise his parents gave him pained smiles.

"Father has bigger issues on his hands right now then watching what we do." Apollo said evasively as Naruto glared at him with the same look Artemis usually did when they disagreed.

"Alright I guess I will explain." Apollo relented when Artemis gave him a look as well. He explained how the Master Bolt was stolen and how Zeus was sure Poseidon had something to do with it despite the lack of proof.

"You mean?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes, your friend Percy will be grave danger and a quest will need to issued soon before the Summer Solstice." Artemis said gravelly.

"Well why can't you guys find it?" Naruto asked in shock as he knew his father could see anything underneath the Sun and his mothers tracking skill was unrivalled.

The Twins looked at each uneasily. "Father did send us, Hermes and Ares out to scout for it but for months we were unsuccessful." Artemis said sadly.

"It is almost like a Godly force is hiding it from my sight which should not be possible since Gods and Titans CANNOT steal each others symbols of Powers. Only Demigods can but than we would be able to find it." Apollo remarked as Naruto looked troubled as well.

Naruto widened in realization "Wait is this why you have been acting so worried the last few months?" Naruto asked as his parents nodded.

"Yes, ever since the Winter Solstice we have feared more and more that Father would see you as a threat so we sent you away to Camp Half Blood so he would have no reason to doubt your innocence." Apollo revealed as he looked sadly at Naruto expecting to see scorn only to see understanding.

"I get it but I don't understand why everyone assumes Percy is the thief! He is like totally new to everything!" Naruto said with annoyance as Artemis just smiled mirthlessly.

"Father is too proud to see reason right now and he has to find someone to blame. Uncle Poseidon has always been the closest to rival Fathers powers so it makes him an easy target." Artemis explained.

Naruto sighed and asked something he was wondering for awhile. "I realize Aunty Hestia is not suppose to interact with Demigods but where is she? I have only seen her once at camp since I got here." He had seen her at the camp fire and swore Percy saw her too but she only winked at him and vanished in the flames before he could talk to her.

"Your Aunty has the most important job right now. She is the only reason Father has not gone to war with Uncle already. She is the only thing that keeps Olympus stable right now but I fear if the Master Bolt is not returned by the Summer Solstice not even, she will be able to hold back Fathers rage." Artemis revealed as Naruto grew infuriated that his peace-loving Aunt was forced to play peacemaker when his grandfather was not seeing right.

Naruto was about to ask more but Apollo just stood up and said "Sorry kiddo but its time to explain to the camp who you really are." Artemis held Naruto's had as she prepared to teleport them out of the cabin which was enchanted so only her, Apollo, Naruto and the hunt could actually enter. Not even other gods were able to enter without permission.

"Are you guys going to tell them about you know?" Naruto asked looking down at his stomach.

Artemis and Apollo just smiled at him before wrapping him in a brief hug. "Of course not. Nobody but us and the Council needs to know about the other power you hold Naruto." Artemis assured him as they disappeared in a light ready to explain this to Greek Demigods.

**AN2: There I added this so people would stop complaining that I think Artemis and Apollo are 'weak'. They are stronger than Athena (in my story at least) but still not as powerful as the Big 3.**

**AN: I KNOW you wanted everything in one chapter but I thought this was a good stopping point and hey I am writing this so year my story my choice.**

**Somebody pointed out why doesn't Percy just plead on the River Styx he didn't do it. Here is what I said: **

_**Let's say in canon somebody suspected Luke was the Lightning Thief and made him swear on the river Styx. He could say "I do not have the Master Bolt" which is technically true (he already gave it Ares at this point). And if somebody suspected Ares he could say on the River Styx "I did not steal the Master Bolt" (which is also true as Luke stole it and Ares took it from Luke)**_

_**You see? Swearing on the River Styx does not mean much unless you swear on every loophole. (In the Mark of Athena Piper makes those Edolions-ghost things- swear to leave the ship and never possess any of the crew but they found a loophole to still attack Leo, Hazel and Frank later on.**_

_**Loopholes matter. So even if Percy swore Zeus would still find a loophole and blame Him. Plus, most of the council besides his own father (and to some degree Artemis and Apollo-due to his friendship with their son) are best neutral to Percy so they would not take his side.**_

**The Council is interested in Naruto due his origins and cautious of Percy because of the prophecy.**

**BTW Naruto is not exactly bound by fate like Minato thought in chapter 2 (He said it more a protective way as he wanted to give Naruto his best chance and that was with complete Kurama).**

**Feel free to ask stuff but super long questions I don't have answers for as I have not written or thought of everything. **


	13. Percy gets offered a Quest

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

**AN1: I got an excellent question on what I think the overall power structure of Olympus is right now (remember this is my opinion for this story)-same line=roughly equal in power(top down structure)**

**Zeus**

**Poseidon**

**Hades (I am considering him weaker as he doesn't get out alot to fight-he was bested by surprise by Percy in the Last Olympian)**

**Apollo/Artemis (they got stronger as a result of getting chakra and memories as Minato and Kushina+ they are actively training Naruto so they haven't got stagnant like other Gods)**

**Hera/Demeter**

**Hestia (I am putting her lower as she says herself her power is not for combat and claimed not as powerful as her siblings)**

**Aphrodite (her power affects every god except the maidens but she has little combat practice)**

**Athena**

**Hephaestus (I think despite suffering injury he is more combat effective then Hermes and Ares)**

**Hermes**

**Ares(God of War but he seems to lose alot in the myths)**

**Dionysus (I know he fought in Giant War but he seems particularity lazy by the time of Percy Jackson series)**

**BTW I update what I want so please stop expecting updates on certain stories. I can't and won't promise every story gets the same love and attention. I am glad people liked the start of my Naruto/Dragon Ball Super story by the way! Like I said in my Dragon Ball Super chapter this chapter was partly done before I posted the story. I might get to the Six Paths Jinchuuriki next (they are easier than the Dragon Ball Super story because Dragon Ball Super has very few arcs to use while this story has loads I can use).**

Chapter 13 Percy gets a quest

Naruto blinked as he and his parents were teleported to the Big House and he saw 14 chairs around a very large table with Mr. D and Chiron sitting in the head f the table in much more extravagant chairs.

"Yay now we got Apollo, Artemis and Nate here we can finally start this meeting." Mr. D said in a dramatic tone flinching when Artemis gave a glare for the Wine God saying her sons name wrong on purpose.

Everyone instantly bowed at the 2 Olympians while Naruto blushed slightly when his mom fussed over him and whispered "Sit on the seat for my cabin Naruto. Its your birthright to represent me at this camp."

Naruto nodded and waved back to Silena when she beamed at him making his mother frown but keep a stoic expression. He also waved to Annabeth who looked at in surprise but still waved back. He sat in between Lee and Charles Beckendorf in a seat that had his mothers moon on it.

Naruto exchanged a fist bump with his paternal brother Lee making Apollo smile before turning serious again.

"Since Lady Artemis and Apollo are rarely at camp, I think it is only appropriate for each cabin Counselor to introduce themselves to start with." Chiron suggested as the Gods nodded their agreement.

Naruto was abit annoyed when he looked around and saw several guys have blushes when they saw his mother. He knew his mother had an effect on guys without even trying due to her beauty but he still wanted to defend his mother honour. However, he knew better than anyone his mom would turn any guy that lusted after her into a woodland creature for at least a while so he calmed himself down.

Naruto saw the first 3 chairs and was abit confused. He knew there were no living children of Zeus and Hera only had an honorary cabin but why was Percy not here to represent Poseidon?

"Hello Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo. I am Katie Gardner and I represent my mother Demeter of Cabin 4." Katie said with a polite bow. Naruto looked at her and see a girl his age with brown hair and brown eyes who looked at with a polite but curious look when he saw him look at her. Naruto bashfully looked away as his father smirked in pride nursing a bump on his head curtesy of his mother.

"I am Clarisse La Rue on behalf of Cabin 5 Ares!" Clarisse said gruffly and added "Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo." When Chrion gave her a reproachful look. Naruto expected this kind of behaviour from her and knew luckily neither of his parents would get that offended.

"It is an honour Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo to be in your presence." Annabeth said in awe as Apollo grinned and Artemis looked intrigued by the girl. "My name is Annabeth Chase and I represent Cabin 6 Athena." She added as she looked at Naruto still in awe due to the fact he came from 2 gods but appeared to be not a god. Artemis looked uneasy at the look from Annabeth while Apollo looked thoughtful.

'I don't like the look dad is giving me.' Naruto thought as he saw Apollo give a look to Annabeth and back to him with a sly grin. Naruto knew his mother would rather him avoid any relationships while his dad wanted him to get a harem much to his embarrassment.

"Father, Lady Artemis. I am Lee Fletcher and I represent my Godly Father Apollo." Lee said with respect as Apollo nodded to his son while Artemis briefly looked at him with a nod.

"You know me mom, dad!" Naruto said simply as both parents beamed at him making the rest of the campers still abit shocked at the level of love two gods had for one child. One camper in particular clenched his fist in anger as Luke restrained himself at the injustice in his eyes.

"My lady, my Lord I am Charles Beckendorf who represents cabin 9 Hephaestus." Charles said with a bow of his head.

"Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis my name is Silena Beauregard and I am a friend of your son Naruto." Silena said politely blushing slightly as Naruto beamed at her. Artemis frowned slightly as Apollo face grew a grin. "I represent my mother Aphrodite of Cabin 10." Silena added as she looked down seeing Artemis look at her critically. Artemis remembered what Aphrodite said about her chid possibly liking Naruto so she swore she would keep a close eye on Silena for her son sake. Artemis knew she was more than pretty enough but she would be dammed if she let her son be charmed by a girl whose mother's hobby included breaking people's hearts.

"Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis I am Luke Castellan representing Hermes of cabin 11." Luke said politely as he looked down so no one saw his hatred in his eyes.

"Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis I am Castor representing Dionysus of cabin 12." Castor stuttered as the Gods gave him a nod. Naruto saw Mr. D eyes shift just abit brighter when looking at his son but it was very discreet.

"I am Ethan Nakamura representing the male Cabin number 13." Ethan grunted not even pretending to be formal as Artemis frowned but did not do anything directly. Apollo did give him a look of pity which made the son of Nemesis even more furious.

"Hi! Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis! I am Lou Blackstone representing the female cabin number 14!" Lou said cheerfully as both Artemis and Apollo gave her looks of approval. Naruto guessed the 'extra' cabins would feel a bit resentful for not having individual cabins for their parents but it looked like the daughter of Hecate was right at home.

"Now we can~~" Chiron started before Artemis coughed getting everyone attention.

"Wait a moment. Why is Percy Jackson not here to represent Poseidon?" Artemis said bluntly as Naruto smiled happy his mother agreed with him.

"My Lady… Percy is a new camper and he is the only one from his cabin so…" Luke said as the temperature dropped dangerously low.

"Luke I am new and I am only active member of my mothers' cabin. Does she not get a voice?" Naruto asked as his eyes barrowed and voice dropped as everyone gulped. This was compounded when Artemis fingered a knife and glared directly at Luke.

"Of course not! I would never mean that my lady!" Luke stuttered fearing for his life. He hated the Olympians but was not foolish enough to anger one in their domain.

"Good. Now we shall bring Percy Jackson in so every cabin who is able can get a vote. Any objections?" Apollo added with a sweet smile as everyone frantically shook their head.

Chiron was about to summon a camper or satyr to retrieve Percy until Apollo shook his head and snapped his finger instead. Instantly Percy reappeared in the seat for cabin 3 looking ready to puke

"Dad can you please do that nicely?" Naruto asked with a sigh as Apollo just shrugged and snapped his finger again. Instantly Percy regained his normal colours as Chiron caught him up.

"Alright I suppose everyone here and the other gods who are listening are wondering _how_ I can have a son and retain my status as a maiden Goddess?" Artemis asked rhetorically as she swore she could see that Annabeth girl's eyes start sparkling.

"Is Naruto like me and my siblings? A brain child?" Annabeth guessed as Chiron tried to shush her for interrupting before Apollo waved him off.

"No Annabeth my origins are abit different to everyone's to be honest." Naruto responded with a thoughtful look.

"Over 30 years ago there was a distortion near Olympus that Father instantly was paranoid about." Apollo started as everyone but the gods flinched when they heard thunder from Zeus grumbling. "None of us Olympians could enter or influence the distortion until Artemis and I happened to touch it together. Zeus ordered us to go through together much to Artemis annoyance so we sent a portion of our powers to keep the sun and moon running smoothly on this side." Apollo acknowledged as Mr. D grunted confirming the story.

"What we didn't know was going to that world as Gods would make us subject to that's worlds rules. We got reincarnated as mortals with our memories and powers mostly sealed. I became a woman called Kushina Uzumaki and Apollo became Minato Namikaze and we lived their lives unaware or who we truly were." Artemis continued as everyone stared at Naruto who had a small smile as if he heard this story hundreds of times.

"You don't mean that you both…" Silena gasped as she saw where this story was going.

"Our mortal selves fell in love, got married and even had a child together who we named Naruto in hopes he would become the hero in Apollo's sensei book." Artemis admitted with a stoic face but Naruto could see despite her expression she still did enjoy her memories as being mortal.

"Naruto's birth was the happiest day of our lives." Apollo said proudly as he stared directly at Naruto when he said this making some of the demigods feel slight jealously at a God showing such open and honest affection for a child. "However, some things happened in that world and our mortal selves died n the same day Naruto was born." Apollo said sadly as the girls gasped and the guys gave Naruto looks of pity he refused to accept.

"Our mortal selves deaths restored our Godly powers and memories and we knew it was time we returned to Olympus but we could not find in ourselves to leave our child which our mortal selves loved and created so we brought him to Olympus and convinced father to raise him in the hunt until this year." Artemis finished as most of the Counselor looked at Apollo and Artemis with awe for doing so much for their child.

Unseen to everyone however a certain one-eyed son of Nemesis and Son of Hermes eyes were glinting with hatred as this proved everything they hated about the Olympians. Here they could not get recognition for every child to be accepted by their godly parents but one child had all the love of TWO gods for himself.

"Wait if Naruto was conceived when you were in mortal form and Lady Artemis is still a maiden in her Godly form does that not mean Naruto is a mortal than?" Annabeth said as she realized from hearing the story.

"Yup I am mortal but I am a special mortal." Naruto said mischievously grinning when Annabeth pouted at him.

"What Naruto means to say is people in that world have powers called chakra that makes them as powerful if not more powerful than demigods so despite being mortal in a sense he really is a demigod in an odd way." Artemis revealed as everyone looked at Naruto in awe.

"Can you show us something cool with your powers?" Katie asked as Naruto looked flustered at all the attention.

Before anyone could ask Naruto more Mr. D grumbled "Ok explanation time is over! Now only Nate and Perry stay! Everyone else go back to your cabins now!" Mr. D commanded as everyone looked disappointed. Silena and Annabeth waved goodbye to Naruto before they left.

This left a nervous Percy with 3 gods and his friend Naruto who sighed.

"Dad, Mom I think Percy is abit well nervous to be around 3 gods at once. Why don't we fetch Grover so at least he has a familiar face besides me to see?" Naruto suggested as Percy sent him a grateful look.

"Sure, why not. Chiron could you fetch that satyr for us?" Apollo asked nicely as Chiron bowed.

"Of course, my Lord. Just give me a few minutes." Chiron replied with respect as he wheeled him out the door.

Several minutes later Chiron came back with a confused Grover until he saw Artemis and become awestruck.

"Lady Artemis! I am like your biggest fan! It is an honour to see you! Are you enjoying your time at camp?" Grover said in rapid fire mood as Artemis looked rather uncomfortable. Apollo on the other hand looked rather amused although Naruto looked outright annoyed.

Naruto grabbed Grover by the shoulders and started shaking him "Stop hitting on my Mom!" Naruto shouted infuriated that the satyr was trying to get on his mother good side despite how uncomfortable it made her.

Artemis beamed at her son in pride. 'That's my boy.' She thought to herself seeing the same principles that she taught him shine.

After a minute Chiron coughed and said "I think he gets the point Naruto." Naruto set Grover backed down who looked in a daze and a little embarrassed.

"Naruto, I knew you smelled like nature when I first met you!" Grover exclaimed awestruck that Naruto was an actual living son of Artemis and almost beamed nature like his mother.

Mr. D coughed and said "Can we get on with Pete?" as Grover stood next to Percy after a few seconds.

"Uh why I am here?" Percy said meekly as Naruto gave him a sad look.

"I will be blunt. Father's Master Bolt-the most powerful weapon in existence- was stolen during the winter Solstice and he believes Poseidon stole it through you Percy Jackson." Artemis said stoically as Naruto frowned and Percy gaped.

"What?! Zeus is crazy!" Percy claimed as thunder boomed ahead as Naruto flinched slightly while his parents gave him discreet looks of concern. Mr. D and Chiron sighed while Grover looked ready to wet himself.

"Percy Jackson it is not wise to insult the Gods so lightly especially father." Artemis warned as Percy squirmed away from her calm but intense look.

"Father is paranoid sure and we here can all agree uncle is no thief but Father needs somebody to blame and Poseidon has always been an easy target." Apollo admitted as he sighed making Percy clench his teeth.

"So, what I am guilty just because Lord Zeus doesn't like my dad very much?" Percy snarled with great sarcasm as Naruto sent him a look of pity.

"It has been that way with the Gods since time started. Just like I assume all monsters will hate me as mother makes a sport of killing them over and over again." Naruto acknowledged as Artemis and Apollo gave him worried looks. Mr. D looked stoic but did nod very subtly.

Percy looked out the window and saw angry looking thunderclouds starting to converge on the camp making him furious his new home was being punished by Zeus over him. "So, what can I do if I don't have the stupid bolt?" Percy asked ignoring the thunder outside.

"Your friend doesn't like to be controlled, does he?" Artemis whispered to Naruto who shook his head with a find smile.

"You will have to consult the oracle to get a quest to find the Master Bolt." Chiron explained as Mr. D scoffed.

"The kid should let just let me vaporize him and maybe father will spare the camp." Mr. D suggested but raised an eyebrow when Naruto stood in front of his friend protectively. Artemis and Pollo gave him a look daring him to hurt Naruto which made him shudder slightly.

"Quest it is. Go upstairs into the attic and talk to the oracle for your prophecy." Chiron said kindly with a brave smile as Percy saw Grover give him a thumbs up and Naruto a smile before he climbed the ladder upstairs.

"Why won't she move onto the next host?" Apollo mumbled in frustration as eh was annoyed even when he was gone the Oracle stayed in her decaying body instead a fresh new host like before. Artemis put her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Artemis turned to Naruto and before he can say a word she said harshly "Do not go on this quest Naruto."

Naruto looked shocked before he asked "Why mom? Percy is my friend and I want to help him!".

Apollo smiled at Naruto loyalty to his friends but agreed with Artemis. "Because Naruto if you join Percy on his quest even your mother and I will be limited in our ability to help you. We will be bound by ancient laws not to affect your quest much if any so if you go it will be without our help." Apollo warned as Naruto eyes widened.

Naruto did not know that the ancient laws would affect him being mortal on demigod quests as his parents were always there for him but if he went with Percy he would be on his own.

**AN2: I decided to end it here (originally going to do all the way to the prophecy) but I realized I am at CROSSROADS! Do you guys want Naruto to go on the quest right away (as a 4****th**** member) or be forbidden but sneak out with his parent's reluctant permission a few days later? (so, he rejoins the team around when they are at Santa Monica getting the pearls? Please review or PM your thoughts!**


	14. Naruto is not allowed on Quest?

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

Posted September 27, 2019 (Friday)

**AN1: What do you guys think of me doing a reading of this (with the canon PJO cast)? No promises but I did think of it. Or maybe I will try to do a canon PJO reading the Percy Jackson books. Although I will admit my chapters for this story are abit short to do a reading I might still be able to do chapter by chapter.**

Chapter 14 Naruto cannot go on Quest

Before Naruto could reply to his parents Percy climbed down looking frightened and solemn.

"Percy! Are you ok?" Naruto asked worried about his friend as Artemis and Apollo had small smile for their son making a friend.

Percy tried to give a brave smile and shakily said "I am ok. I got a prophecy from the oracle.". Naruto looked at him expectedly while Grover smiled happy that his friend would get a chance to prove his innocence.

"Please tell us Percy and remember phrasing is important." Chiron said kindly as Percy looked away.

"Lets see. I shall go west and find a god who has turned." Percy began as everyone looked relieved. Artemis, Apollo and Dionysus looked suspiciously at each other.

"That's great!" Grover cheered as Naruto eyes narrowed at how grim Percy seemed.

"Peter that cannot be everything. I am sure that mummy said something else." Mr. D impatiently ignoring the glare from Apollo at the dig from his oracle.

"She also said I would return what was lost." Percy said vaguely as Naruto gave him a look of concern.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked as Percy gave a quick look before looking down.

"Yeah she wasn't very clear." Percy claimed refusing to look at Naruto directly.

Chiron looked intensely at Percy for a moment before sighing. "Very well just remember prophecies often have double meanings." Everyone looked at Apollo who raised his hands.

"Hey don't look at me. I only give them out from my oracles. I don't get to pick the words that come out of their mouths." Apollo said indignant as Artemis sent an amused look at Naruto who almost chuckled.

"Anyways. Where I am supposed to go? It only said West and which God would turn?" Percy asked glad to change the subject.

Apollo decided to answer grimly. "Percy if father and Uncle go to war who stands to get most out of them fighting?" He asked as Naruto eyes narrowed while Percy eyes widened his eyes in realization.

"Wait you don't mean Hades do you?" Percy asked with a tone like he was hoping he was wrong.

Artemis nodded her head as Grover started to chew a paddle in nervousness.

"Wait a minute! Hades hates all heroes!" Grover protested while Naruto slowly nodded his head.

"True but there was a pack of Hellhounds that tried to attack Percy after the Capture the flag game. Monsters cannot enter the camp without permission sop it must mean that Hades has an inside camper." Chiron remarked as Percy frowned.

"Plus, your math Teacher 'Ms. Dodds' attacked you and she is a fury. They only follow Hades orders." Apollo added as Percy looked confused while Naruto looked worried.

"Wait how do you know about Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked never remembering mentioning it while Apollo was around.

"Percy your father cares very much for you and has been worried even while we are on Olympus." Apollo told him gently as Percy sent a disbelieving look and scoff. Chiron gently chided him for his attitude which Apollo waved off.

"If my father cares so much about me where is he huh? Why does he not come here and explain things in person?" Percy demanded as Artemis sighed while Apollo looked away.

"Percy Jackson Gods cannot interfere in the lives of their demigod children. It is one of the most ancient of the Divine Laws we Gods must adhere too." Artemis explained calmly as Percy still scowled.

"Percy…" Naruto tried to explain only to get an annoyed stare from Percy as Mr. D read from his magazine used to this kind of attitude from ungrateful brats.

"Naruto you can't understand how I feel. Both of your Godly parents are here right now as if they did not have to follow these stupid laws." Percy snapped but instantly felt regret when he saw hurt from one of his closest friends.

Naruto stayed quiet as Artemis and Apollo glared at the Demigod who withered from both fear and regret. Grover looked ready to wet himself as it was well known despite how nice Artemis and Apollo seemed now, they were known to have had legendary tempers.

Artemis rose up and advanced towards the terrified Demigod as Apollo grabbed Naruto shoulder comfortingly.

"Percy Jackson." Artemis said in a calm but angry tone as Percy gulped. "I will one time only forgive this insolence towards my son due to your friendship with him and you general ignorance but never presume to place my sons friendship so lightly." Artemis announced as Naruto was tempted to laugh at his mothers' serious tone but held it in. "DO you understand me?" Artemis asked sharply as Percy shook his head furiously.

Artemis resumed her seat but not before giving a concerned look to Naruto who smiled to reassure her.

"Sorry for acting out." Percy apologized sincerely as Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry about it. From what mom and dad told me your dad is a lot like you are." Naruto mentioned as Percy had a small smile.

"That was fun and all but Peter still needs some people to join him on his suicide mission." Mr. D decided to interrupt as Chiron coughed. "Right sorry quest big difference." Mr. D amended sarcastically.

"Wait a minute if we all think Hades took the Bot why can't you guys just go confront him yourself?" Percy asked with an incredulous look as Naruto gave him a look of pity while the Gods rolled their eyes.

"Percy. It may seem incredible arbitrary for you but Gods cannot enter other Gods domains so even though Olympus might think Hades has it none of them can enter the Underworld to actually confront Hades." Naruto revealed as Percy gave an incredulous look while Mr. D gave him a nasty look in return.

"However, heroes have certain rights like the ability to go where ever they wish. They can challenge whoever they wish and the Gods cannot be held responsible. Why else do you think Gods have used heroes for ages." Chiron added as Percy looked grumpy.

Naruto heard Mr. D grunt quietly "About the only worthwhile things brats are good for.".

"So, my dad claimed me so he could use me to prove his own innocence?" Percy asked angrily as Artemis and Apollo looked away knowing there was some truth to that.

"Percy, I know it seems unfair but if Lord Poseidon had given you attention beforehand Grandfather Zeus would have killed you as soon as he found out." Naruto said with a frown as Percy looked even angrier.

"Chiron did you know whose kid I was beforehand?" Percy demanded as Chiron looked tired.

"I spoke to the oracle years ago and I had my suspicions for while." Chiron admitted vaguely.

Naruto gave a look to his parents who nodded showing they knew about Percy's heritage as well.

"So, let me get this straight. I have to go to the underworld, confront the Lord of the Dead. Somehow get the most powerful weapon in the world back from him and return to Olympus in 10 days. Is that about right?" Percy asked with some sarcasm making Naruto chuckle.

"Wow Peter you got that right. Do you need a parade for stating the obvious?" Mr. D mocked getting an annoyed glare from Percy. Apollo sighed knowing a lot of Mr. D bitterness towards Percy stemmed from the fact his brother Theseus broke his wife's heart many centuries ago.

"You know Maine is nice this time of the year." Grover squeaked as everyone turned to him having almost forgotten about the Satyr since he was so quiet.

"Ok Naruto if you aren't mad, I would like for you to come with me." Percy asked almost pleading one of his only friends who stood up and grinned.

"Done. Don't even need to think about it." Naruto said making Percy sigh a breath of relief. However, Naruto felt his should get pulled back and to his surprise his mother and father had stoic expressions as they pulled him back into his seat.

"Consider it undone. Naruto is not going." Artemis declared as everyone looked shocked.

"Mother what did you say?" Naruto asked shocked to hear his mom make such a decision for him. He knew his parents were overprotective of him but he never thought they would take his choices away from him.

"Naruto your mother said and I agree with her. You are not going on this quest. End of Story." Apollo said flatly ignoring the betrayed look from his son.

"Like hell I am not! I am old enough to decide for myself." Naruto shouted recoiling at the glare sent by Artemis.

"Naruto do NOT speak to your mother that way." Apollo said sternly as he gave a fierce look at his son.

Mr. D raised an eyebrow at the 2 Gods antics personally thinking they were being rather dramatic. 'One way or another all these brats will be gone in 100 years. No matter how tolerable they are trying to protect them from all danger is rather childish and foolish.' He thought looking at Naruto.

'Naruto must have balls of steel to talk that way to the Gods even if they are his parents. Especially Lady Artemis…' Grover thought nervously watching the shouting match between Naruto and his parents escalate.

Chiron decided to be the voice of reason and said in a soothing voice "My Lady surely with Naruto's experience with you too he can be a valuable asset to the quest." Naruto nodded his head in agreement but both of them scouted back when Artemis furious silver eyes bored on them.

"Chiron, I respect what you do for these kids at this camp but this is a family matter. This is not a vote this is a decision." Artemis said bluntly as glared at Naruto's silver and bleu eyes ignoring the pain in her heart when she saw the hurt in her baby's eyes.

Chiron sighed and announced seeing Naruto about to erupt at his parents again. "Very well if Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo had decreed it Naruto you will not be going on this quest. Percy please pick two other companions to journey with you."

Percy looked at a lost of his kickass friend not being able to join him on his quest until Naruto looked away from his parents and gave Percy a reassuring smile. "Look I can't go on this quest but do you want my advice?" Naruto asked kindly.

Percy nodded his head eagerly "Of course man I get it. Anything you can tell me will surely help." Percy said eagerly as Naruto took a breath.

"Take Grover with you. He still creeps me out with his obsession with mom but he is reliable and you can trust him." Naruto said pointing at Grover who looked honoured at the praise. Percy nodded his head seeing no reason why he wouldn't take his best friend and guardian.

"Ok who do you think I should take too?" Percy asked hesitantly as besides Naruto and Grover he did not consider himself to have many friends at camp half blood.

"Annabeth." Naruto said as Grover looked thoughtful and Percy looked uneasy. Naruto raised a hand when Percy looked ready to complain "Look I get you two had a rough start but she is smart and dependable and you will need those traits on a quest when the odds are against you." Naruto explained although Percy still looked doubtful. "Percy you need somebody who will have your back and Annabeth is someone I would trust to have my back so I think you can trust her to have yours." Naruto said proudly as Percy eventually nodded his head.

Despite knowing they hurt their sons' feelings both Artemis and Apollo felt pride at their son mature look and wanting to protect his friend even if he wasn't there.

"So where is the underworld here in America?" Percy decided to ask reasoning it wouldn't that stupid to ask in front of Gods.

"Los Angeles." Chiron stated as Percy blinked several tomes before shrugging. He quickly learned Gods controlled all the weird things that happened in life so why wouldn't the land of the dead be under Los Angeles.

"Ok so I hop on a plane." Percy began as thunder boomed outside as if angered by the suggestion. Percy blinked I confusion when he saw the dull looks sent his way. Naruto saw his mother controlling herself from calling Percy a 'stupid boy'.

"Percy your father and Zeus are right now at the brink of civil war. IF you go into the sky Zeus will have no problem or issue zapping you into a burnt husk." Naruto said seriously as Percy gulped realizing his mistake.

"Ok no planes." Percy agreed as Grover let off a sigh of relief. "So just land vehicles than?" Percy asked Chiron who nodded.

"Yes, the Big 3 are strongest in their own domains but weakest in one of their brothers' domains. However, the Earth itself none of them have any real power over so its your only real safe bet." Chiron lectured getting a smile from Percy. Naruto got a feeling that Chiron was Percy's favourite teacher. "We shall drive you to the bus terminal in Manhattan and then it is up to you to find your own way." Chiron told Percy as eh drove off to get Annabeth caught up to speed.

"If you don't die, I guess one camper won't make much a difference." Mr. D yawned as he walked away.

Naruto walked up to Percy but not before giving a look to his parents daring them to interrupt. They sighed and decided he deserved to see his friend off without interference.

"Sorry I can't be there for you." Naruto said quietly only to get caught in a brotherly hug from Percy who was shorter than him. Naruto blinked when he realized Percy was actually older than him but lacked training so he looked abit younger instead.

"Hey man I totally get it. When I get back, we can celebrate as friends do aright?" Percy asked with a grin as Naruto returned the brotherly hug.

"Just make sure to avoid archery as Annabeth might kill you if you hit her during the quest." Naruto joked as Percy and Grover snorted at the thought of the blonde demigoddess throwing her knife at Percy as he apologized.

"Haha very funny." Percy replied flatly before he grinned as they let go but gave fist bump to each other.

Naruto turned to Grover and clapped him on the back. "Grover keep Percy safe ok? Plus try to keep them from arguing alright?" Naruto asked as Percy mumbled. Grover laughed and promised he would do his best.

Grover whispered in Naruto's ear "Look try to not be too mad at your parents ok? I know it seems harsh but they really are trying their best for you and that is more than most gods do for their ids.". Naruto stayed quiet as Grover and Percy walked off to where Chiron and Annabeth were waiting.

'I know they are.' Naruto thought to himself sourly as it did not make him feel great knowing that the other Gods would less likely to care if one of their kids had to go on a quest.

"Naruto!" Apollo shouted as Naruto stormed past his parents without a word trying to get to the Apollo Cabin before they could confront him. He figured they would likely make a scene less if there were other people around.

However, Artemis was not in the mood for Naruto's bad attitude as she snapped her finger causing Naruto, Apollo and her to arrive back inside her own cabin.

As soon as Naruto realized he was alone again with his parents he just sat on Zoe's bed crossed his arms and had a grumpy expression on his face.

Artemis and Apollo looked awkwardly at their son as several minutes passed without talking before Apollo decided to break the ice. "Naruto, I know you don't agree with our decision but it is for the best." Apollo said with a sigh as Naruto expression did not change.

"Why?" Naruto decided to speak as Artemis adopted a serious expression.

"because we don't want you to die!" Artemis admitted with her eyes watery as Naruto looked down unsure how to feel.

"How is this any different when I was wandering around for that month before I came to camp?" Naruto asked.

Apollo admitted "Because we could still help you if you were in any actual kind of danger but if you went on the quest our powers become so limited, we would be throwing you to the wolves!". Artemis shook her head sadly as Naruto felt conflicted.

"So, you think I would be better off here my friends risk their lives for all our sakes?" Naruto asked as his parents reluctantly nodded their heads. "Ok what if they fail and Zeus goes to war with Poseidon how would I be safe here if everywhere is going to be a battle field?" Naruto asked in frustration. He wanted to know why his parents were so stubborn on him taking a risk.

Artemis looked him directly in the eyes and said "If war does come, we will send you off to the Elemental Nations and close the portal behind you. You would be safe as only my brother and I can access the portal." Apollo winced seeing the shocked and disgusted look on Naruto's face.

"You would expect me to run like a coward and leave everyone here to die?" Naruto asked furious at how selfish his parents were being. They seemed to rather see the world burn they let him take a risk.

"We would expect you to live! Why do you even want to go on this quest anyways? Is glory really worth risking your life for huh?" Artemis asked refusing to back down from her need to protective her baby even if he felt he did not need it.

Apollo rubbed his head knowing his son and sister where two of the most stubborn people he knew and that this stubbornness was bro out of a desire of love.

"Don't you ever say that about me Kaa-chan. I know what Hercules did to Zoe-Nee-Chan and I NEVER want to become someone like him." Naruto hissed as his parents gave him proud looks. "What I want is to protect my friends. I don't want war so please let me help stop it!" Naruto pleaded as he moved back when his parents came to hug him.

This distance broke Artemis and Apollo's heart but they knew they had to strong for Naruto's sake. "The answer is still no Naruto." Artemis declared as her motherly glare made Naruto reluctantly sit back down.

"Naruto they already have 3 members on that quest and 3 is a sacred number." Apollo said firmly as Naruto turned to his dad in desperation.

"Dad you told me in the Elemental Nations that teams were organised in 4 man squads and there was only 1 person with more experience assigned!" Naruto said as Apollo held back a smile at how clever his son was but he still shook his head.

Just than a rumbling happened as Artemis and Apollo sighed. "Looks like father has demanded all the Gods go back to Olympus right now." Artemis said with a frown as she noticed her son look away from her.

"Naruto don't think of sneaking off. Remember I can see everything underneath the sky and same as your mother. One or both of us will always be watching." Apollo warned as Naruto just puffed his cheeks up.

"Yeah I know." Naruto said with some sass but before Artemis and Apollo could teleport away, he gave them a tight hug. "I still love you guys you know." Naruto said softly as Apollo pat his head and Artemis wrapped an arm around him.

"I know you don't think its fair but everything we do we do because we love you." Apollo promised before he vanished with Artemis covering Naruto's eyes.

"Goodbye my little Stars. Just remember mommy will always love you no matter what." Artemis said softly as she kissed Naruto's forehead and turned Naruto around so she could teleport away.

"Guess I have to wait. I wonder if Silena has some free time?" Naruto wondered to himself as he stepped out of the Artemis cabin knowing his friends were about to face reality head on.


	15. Naruto is grumpy at Camp

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

Posted October 8/2019 (Tuesday)

**AN1: When do you guys want Naruto to join the Quest? (it has to be before the scenes in the Santa Monica beach as Naruto is going to meet someone there that will be important in the future). I actually have a pretty much set time period for Naruto but I would be interested in hearing your thoughts.**

**This 'timeskip' is needed as Naruto just cannot jump into the quest (his parents are watching) and this is also so Percy and Annabeth can do some of the quest without Naruto just saving the day all the time.**

**It will also likely skip the Medusa scenes since it several days Naruto is at camp. (It has got to be a chunk into the quest before Naruto butts in).**

Chapter 15 Naruto is Grumpy at camp

The next morning Naruto was still annoyed at his parents so he half-heartedly gave them part of his breakfast. Naruto was technically head of the Artemis cabin so Naruto could choose his own schedule but he didn't feel like doing much so he just wondered around camp until his saw his Godmother smile and wave him over. Naruto was about to call her out until she put a finger on her lips and pointed at the Artemis cabin.

Naruto understood and walked inside and closed the door. He turned around and saw Hestia like his mother in an early 20's form as he barrelled into her waist for a tight embrace. Hestia being Naruto's appointed godmother was allowed into the Artemis cabin although she felt no need to unless Naruto was in there as well.

"Aunty! I missed you so much!" Naruto cried out as Hestia gently rubbed his back like when he was a child.

"I know my little Naru and I missed you too." Hestia told him gently. Hestia just hugged him for several minutes before she pulled back to look at him directly in the eyes.

"I love that you are here but I was told you had to stay on Olympus to keep Zeus from declaring war on Poseidon?" Naruto asked as Hestia gave him a warm smile before she sighed.

"Now that an official quest is taking place Zeus is willing to see what happens so he is not making idle threats anymore. However, that does not mean he will not start a war if his Master Bolt is not returned by the Summer Solstice." Hestia said with a frown as Naruto looked angry.

"Naruto. I spoke to your parents about what happened." Hestia told him as he looked defiant.

"Well they are being selfish hiding me here while my friends are fighting for their lives!" Naruto insisted as Hestia looked at sharply before she chuckled to his confusion.

"Of course, they are being selfish. To them you matter more than the world itself Naru." Hestia told him gently as Naruto frowned and looked away.

"Why should my one life matter than all of theirs? Mom and Dad know if Percy and Annabeth fail it is not just Percy who will die most likely everyone here and probably Western Civilization will be gone too!" Naruto asked his Godmother desperately as Hestia sighed and produced a small flame that hovered in the air aimlessly.

"Naru." Hestia said seriously as Naruto stared into Hestia warm red eyes feeling a sense of comfort he had when he was with his parents. "You know when you were born your parents took you to Olympus to plead with for your life correct?" Hestia asked him as he nodded his head. "What you don't know even your implied existence of taking away your mothers' chastity almost cost your father his life." Hestia told him as he gasped.

"Mom and Dad just told me it took you and the majority of the Council to convince Zeus to spare me and let me with them and my sisters." Naruto said he felt both pride and horror at the thought of his parents risking themselves for him as a baby.

"You mother also took a risk that day as my little brother was about to strike Apollo and you down without a second thought but Artemis teleported in front of you both to stave off Zeus's hand." Hestia told him as she saw Naruto look down guiltily. "Now tell me Naru? Is it that unbelievable that two immortals who would voluntarily risk time in Tartarus for you would want you risk your life for their sake?" Hestia asked him as Naruto eyes widened when he started to see it from his parent's perspective.

Hestia gently rubbed Naruto's cheeks as Naruto kept looking from side to side trying to find some reason to argue with the calmest and kindest of all the Olympians. "Aunty this isn't just about me though. If they fail everyone including them will be fighting a war with no winners while I am stuck in the Elemental Nations not likely to see you ever again!" Naruto told her with tears in his eyes as Hestia rubbed them away gently and rocked him as if he was just a little child again.

"Your parents are being parents which is more than I can say about my siblings and nephews and nephews." Hestia told him as they sat on Naruto's bed.

Naruto had a room to himself as despite the fact he shared tents and even blankets with his sisters in the hunt Artemis reluctantly acknowledged that Naruto would grow through puberty and it would no longer be appropriate for him to sleep in the same room as his sisters.

"No immortal has every had the opportunity to raise their non-immortal child like mortals do so your parents have had a rare and once in ever opportunity to raise you like you are no different than them. They raised you well but since you have always been together that love blinds them to the fact that letting you take a risk does not mean you will die." Hestia sighed as Naruto bit his lip and looked at the sun despite knowing his parents could not see into the cabin with Hestia being present.

"Your parents are in the worst shape they have ever been since I have seen them." Hestia admitted as Naruto eyes widened in shock. "They think taking away your choice has pushed you away and that you hate them." Hestia told Naruto who shook his head furiously.

"I could never hate them! I just don't agree with them!" Naruto stated as Hestia gave a chuckle seeing Artemis stubborn attitude reflected in her son along with Apollo aloof care free attitude.

Hestia hummed to herself for a minute before a grin appeared on her face as she looked at the sun in amusement. "Naru it is not common knowledge to Camp Half Blood but right now Zeus is severely limiting Gods interactions with their children even more than usual in preparation for this war. Even your parents are not exempt from this. They will still hear you but they will not be able to appear to you unless the greatest of emergencies happens." Hestia told him as Naruto looked sadly at the campers who he knew would not likely even get a sign from their parents anymore. He felt a sadness he would not be able to see his parents if he called for them but he still stood by a thought in his head he needed to be there for Percy, Grover and Annabeth.

Hestia looked away from Naruto but said "You know your dad's power if greatest at day and your mother's powers are greatest at night, right? As Naruto nodded his head slowly.

'What is Aunty trying to tell me?' Naruto was confused on why his aunt was being vague when she was always up front with him.

"IF you wanted to talk to your dad without your mom hearing while she is on Olympus you would have to do at day when your Dad's power are most influential and when he could go directly to you as the sun is over here instead of the moon." Hestia mused as she looked at the sun directly while winking at Naruto. "Well anyways I am sure you won't try to escape or run away since your mother would shackle you without a word and your dad would give you a lecture before restraining you." Hestia mused as she gave Naruto one final hug and vanished in a wave of fire. **AN2:**

"Aunty what are you trying to say?" Naruto asked himself before he noticed on his bed was left an enchanted bag full of supplies like Ambrosia and Nectar and food. "Are you telling me to run away?" Naruto whispered as he sealed away the bag and exited the cabin as if nothing was wrong.

Naruto knew it was not time to try to leave as both of his parents and likely all the Gods were focused on Camp half blood right now. He knew the quest had about 10 days before the time limit and he had to bide his time or else his parents would seal him here if he was too hasty.

The next several days at camp were tense at Camp Half Blood. Somehow the war with Poseidon and Zeus was leaked to the general public and cabins started to pick sides between the 2 Gods. As Far as Naruto could tell the Athena and Hermes Cabins pledged themselves to fight on Zeus's side while Ares and Apollo cabins chose to fight for Poseidon.

Naruto decided to ask his paternal half brother Will a question. "Hey isn't Dad suppose to be on Zeus's side since he is one of Zeus's kids?".

Will shrugged and said "Dad came to me in a dream told me that Poseidon definitely didn't take it but if we had to choose sides, he told us to go with Poseidon." Naruto smiled softly at that as he looked around. He could tell the Dementor Cabin along with Aphrodite Cabin wanted to strictly stay out of it. He could understand why Athena cabin would not fight for Poseidon since he was their mother rival and Athena was considered Zeus's favorite child.

Naruto guessed despite the Hephaestus cabin claim for neutrality they would supply weapons to whoever requested and paid for them. The Dionysus cabin only had 2 members so they had little sake in the war.

"How about you bro? What will you do if war happens to come?" Will asked with concern when Naruto look away.

"It won't come to that. Percy, Annabeth and Grover will succeed." Naruto insisted as Will gave him a smile on his belief. Little did Will know Naruto was thinking about how his parents would force him to go to the Elemental nations if war did break out even if it meant letting all his friends die.

Naruto walked around seeing all the gloom in the air and even felt the fear directed at him making him quite unhappy. He realized after the reveal of his heritage most of the cabin tried to avoid him due to fear. "They don't need to walk on eggshells around me. Its not like mom is going to turn you into a Jackalope if you talk to me." Naruto whispered in annoyance.

He hated that his mother's reputation for being quite unreasonable particularly to males made most of the camp fear him. He had started to feel at home but not most of the camp actively avoided talking to him besides his paternal siblings, Silena and several other campers.

Naruto detected a familiar smell not that he would ever tell her that of Silena as she waved him over. He saw several uneasy looks sent by Silena's sisters until she glared at them. Naruto waved awkwardly at them until he heard giggling from them.

"Silena is right! Cutie over there is far to innocent and nice to be as fearsome as mother says." A pretty Asian looking girl purred as Naruto shuddered. Unlike Silena who had a simple camp half blood shirt and shorts with not accessories or make up. This girl went out of her way to have earrings, perfect make up, rosy lips and painted nails. This made the girl seem pretty in Naruto's eyes but she seemed to not have the same 'natural' beauty his mother or Silena had.

"Drew! I think you should take the rest of the cabin to archery. You could use the practice." Silena said coolly as she narrowed her eyes as Drew gave her an amused look. Naruto was utterly confused on Silena's coldness to her sister but despite her angry look on her face Naruto could admit to himself that Silena was still the prettiest girl he had met.

"Of course, Silena. You are the oldest of us so you do have the authority. Nice to meet you Naruto. If you ever need a friend feel free to call me." Drew said as she gave a wink and giggle when she saw Naruto's flustered look. A glare from Silena made Drew roll her eyes but take their sisters to the archery Range.

"That little. Sometimes she needs to keep her hands off." Silena said angrily as Naruto gave her a look of confusion.

"Huh? Hands off what?" Naruto asked not realizing Sielna was talking about him.

Silena eyes widened before she gave a sweet smile and said "Nothing to worry about." Silena than walked besides Naruto as she looked at the silver cabin of Artemis. "Look I don't take rumours with anything but a grain of salt but did your parents really forbid you from going on the quest?" Silena asked carefully seeing Naruto frown.

Naruto grumbled "Yeah its true. They would rather have new Demigods risk their lives then trust I can help." Naruto saw the conflicted look on Silena's face and he felt bad. He was complaining that his parents were too overprotective and he could tell Silena probably met her mother a handful of time if not less in her entire life.

Silena bit her lip and asked "Naruto what is like having Godly parents take care of you as if they were mortal parents?" Silena could see Naruto looking deep in thought as they stopped near the Artemis cabin.

"Truthfully? I never actually thought of them as 'godly parents. To me they were Mom and Dad not 'almighty Artemis and Apollo'. I never even realized what Gods were until they told me when I was 5 and even then, I still saw them as my parents who loved me." Naruto admitted as Silena gave him a look of envy and admiration. Naruto decided to cheer up his friend so he asked "Hey Sielna do you want to know a secret?".

"What secret?" Silena blue eyes shined with excitement as Naruto smiled.

"My mom has probably and endless number of bad things to say about your mom." Naruto admitted as Silena giggled knowing that they were almost polar opposites in personalities and domains. "But even Mom is forced to admit that Aphrodite loves all her kids so despite what you think that Gods don't care your mom truly loves and adores you Silena." Naruto told her confidently as Silena eyes grew a bit teary eyed.

"Thanks Naruto." Silena said sweetly as her eyes widened when Naruto wiped her tears away with his hand. Naruto eyes widened when he realized what he was doing and pulled back with an apology.

Both of them looked away not seeing the others massive blush at the intimate reaction from Naruto.

'Naruto! What do you think you are doing?!' Naruto swore his mother was saying in his head.

'Silena. Now this is the perfect time to snag him!' Aphrodite sweet melodic voice whispered in Silena's mind as she tried to control her rushing heartbeat.

After several awkward minutes as the teens got control of their breathing and heart beats they smiled at each other with a silent message to let what happened without comment. Silena saw Naruto look sadly across the camp as the campers were going out of their way to avoid the Artemis cabin as if was cursed.

Silena sighed before she said softly "I know you think that you are feared Naruto but that is not why people are steering clear of you." As Naruto gave her a confused look.

"Could've fooled me. Ever since that meeting everyone tries to avoid talking to me as if getting me mad will have mom turn them into a chipmunk." Naruto said bitterly as Silena gave him a look of sympathy.

"I will admit a lot of talk is about that but its also about your sisters the hunters." Silena told him as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What about them? They haven't been here for decades." Naruto remarked hearing stories about his sisters boasting about their previous 55 wins before he was born. His mother did not send his sisters to camp half blood since before she was mortal.

"Your sisters have consistently beaten us in capture the Flag and tried to recruit girls from the camp anytime they have come here. It has led to much bitterness from the us especially when they make no attempts to hide how 'silly' our camp is to them." Silena admitted as she looked at Naruto expecting him to get mad. To her shock Naruto laughed out loud.

"Oh, I know all about that. My sisters love to brag about it but I honestly don't see it much as fair to be honest." Naruto told her with a grin as she looked astonished at him. Seeing her look, he decided to elaborate "Don't get me wrong I love them almost as much as I love Mom and dad and right now more than Dad's demigod children." Naruto told her honestly as Silena beamed sensing his love right now.

Luckily for Naruto his mother right now was too busy on Olympus yelling at Aphrodite right now and was not paying attention to what her son was saying.

"I always agreed with Dad. It's not fair for mom to use the Hunters decades if not centuries of experience or teamwork as bragging over the campers of Camp Half Blood. Not only do each cabin not get team building exercises I have noticed that our parent's personalities cause rivalries to appear between cabins." Naruto remarked as Silena nodded her head agreeing with Naruto statements.

"I mean sure dad's kids have amazing archery skills inherited from Dad but very little practical use for it outside of stationary targets while mom and her hunters hunt monsters constantly and get constant lessons from mom directly." Naruto noted as Silena stared at him with new found respect. Part of her feared he would get offended and take his sisters side just because they were family but he understood how unfair it was to compare hunters and campers.

"Hey Silena? Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as he looked at the sun while Silena was looking at him.

"Sure anything." Silena told him as she shook her head trying to get the confusing thoughts out of her head.

"You are friends with Clarisse. Any idea why her cabin is supporting Percy instead of Zeus?" Naruto asked as Silena gave a chuckle.

"I did ask her that and she told me up front 'I am not supporting Prissy! My dad is supporting Poseidon so are we! Dad said to take the side that Poseidon side is more fun to support!'. Silena said in a mock Clarisse voice making them both laugh.

"I see. I will keep it in mind." Naruto said with mirth. Of all the Gods he had the least amount of respect for Ares as his attitude for women was worst than his dads when he was at his mother called Apollo 'a skirt chasing horn dog.'. His dad told him of the countless times he had hit on Artemis and Athena making Naruto annoyed along with knowing Ares voted and tried to convince Zeus to kill him on his first day of life.

Silena took a look at Naruto's new hair and eye colour and smiled. "Your new looks from your mom really suits you Naruto." Silena told him as Naruto nervously rubbed his head.

"You think so? I am just happy I have another connection to mom instead of looking like a mini clone of dad." Naruto admitted as Silena heart skipped a beat in happiness.

"It sure does! Matter of fact I think you will have girls lining up to ask you out in the near future!" Silena teased as Naruto blushed and pouted.

"Silena! I think you with your pretty hair and face have loads of guys waiting to ask you out!" Naruto retorted as Silena rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey! Just because my mom has a lot of lovers does not mean I want guys drooling over me!" Silena said with a pout. 'Its not like I have found a boy to share a first kiss with anyways.' Silena thought to herself as she glanced at Naruto with the corner of her eye with interest. Silena was honestly annoyed that children of Aphrodite went through puberty quicker and more maturely than other demigods so despite being only 13 she looked closer to 15.

After a moment they both laughed at how silly they sounded.

Silena sensing Naruto was still uneasy went in close and whispered "If you really believe going on the quest without permission is best, I say go for it. We are not our parents Naruto that means we can make our own decisions even if they disagree. If it was up to mom, I would have broken your heart by now but I truly want to be your friend Naruto." Silena than gave him a quick hug and walked away before he could respond.

Naruto once again was drawn to her hair as he watched her walk away. Naruto did not realize he was in a daze before he bumped into a tree and realized it was Thalia's tree. H head heard talk of the daughter of Zeus from Grover and her bravery in saving her friends when they came to Camp half Blood.

"Huh Thalia daughter of Zeus. I suppose you can't give me advice huh?" Naruto asked with a laugh playing his hand o the tree. He blinked as a bright light enveloped his eyes.

Next thing he knew he was in a white plane with a shocked girl looking at him in surprise and desperation.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The girl demanded as Naruto gasped before he blinked again.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I happened to touch the tree and woke up here." Naruto admitted as the girl looked at him wearily.

"Ok Naruto, I am Thalia daughter of Zeus and is where I have been trapped." Thalia said with slight suspicion.

Suddenly a booming voice chuckled from behind Naruto **"So this is new huh?" **Naruto and Thalia looked behind to see a MASSIVE Fox with 9 tails sitting looking at the children with amusement. The Fox had orange red fur and human like hand complete with 5 fingers and claws on each hand. It had red eyes with a black slit for pupils and its size was so massive that both Naruto and Thalia only reached barely up to its foot.

Thalia instantly went in defensive mood showing fear and a commanding stance while Naruto looked at ease and no fear.

"Been awhile huh? Kurama." Naruto asked as Kurama gave a toothy grin at Naruto.

**AN2: This is the Godly subtle way to hint that IF Naruto had to choose a time to run away it would be during day when his dad would be at least willing to listen to what Naruto had to say. If he ran way at night than his mother would just chuck him in the camp and tether him to the cabin without even letting Naruto talk.**

**There! Kurama first appearance in the story! You can probably guess what kind of relationship they have right? Also WHY Naruto appeared in Thalia soul scape will be explained next chapter but I will tell you NEITHER Apollo or Artemis can do it (so there is a hint).**

**The Silena chapter was originally going to be a chapter by itself but I added the Hestia part as she promised to watch out for Naruto but has not made an appearance yet so I added one.**


	16. Naruto meets Thalia

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

Posted October 25, 2019(Friday)

**AN1: Sorry for not posting this weekly like I did before. This is what happens when you have too many stories, lack of free time and random bouts of boredom! I know people want this to catch up quickly to the main quest but remember this is not canon so Naruto is not getting shown what happens to Percy Quest unless he is on it.**

Chapter 16 Naruto talks to Thalia

Thalia just stood there gobstopped seeing the blonde-haired boy talk to the massive Fox as if they were the closest of friends.

"What the hell are you doing? What is that thing?!" Thalia shouted in fear as Kurama gave a menacing grin and leaned over to tower over the teenager.

"**Oh? A little girl wants to know what I am? I am sure you would love to know that answer?**" Kurama chuckled as he showed off his massive and sharp teeth as Thalia gulped but tried to look brave.

This showdown continued for another minute until Naruto leapt up and bonked Kurama roughly on the head.

"That's enough Kurama. Stop teasing her." Naruto said reproachfully as Kurama huffed not bothering to flick Naruto off his head.

"**Hmph. It has been awhile since I have interacted with anyone besides you. The thrill of putting fear in others is still rather refreshing.**" Kurama mused as he waved his massive tails lazily.

"If you want I am sure you could talk to mom or dad if you really wanted to?" Naruto offered as Kurama grumbled and raised a middle finger on his right hand.

"**Tch. I would rather sleep for a hundred years than talk to them again."** Kurama claimed as Naruto just chuckled. He knew most of Kurama stubbornness to his parents was due to his time as being sealed inside Kushina and Minato (briefly) and carrying it over to their godly selves.

While this exchange was happening, Thalia got over her fear and her natural pride she inherited from Zeus took over. She HATED to be ignored and that overrode her initial fear of the giant fox.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me and tell me what is going on here!" Thalia demanded as Kurama and Naruto looked her away with amusement.

Naruto finally took a look at the teen in front of her. She seemed abit younger than his big sister Zoe and yet slightly older than himself or Annabeth. Thalia in a word seemed to be a combination of Goth and punk with fair coloured skin. She had spikey black hair that shoulder length, electric blue eyes, and freckles on her nose. She seemed to be rather fit and slender with a notable runner build. She was currently wearing black Jeans and a death to Barbie T-shirt along with skull earrings. Overall Naruto noticed like man of the girls he had met since he started to go through puberty he thought Thalia was rather pretty.

"Hey! Stop looking at me like that and give me some answers!" Thalia asked angrily as sparks started to come from her hands. Naruto quickly realized despite their lack of weapons or equipment in this place he still felt a connection to his chakra.

"**If I did not know better Naruto, I would say you are looking at her as what your dad would say 'first of your many girlfriends'." **Kurama joked as both teens blushed at his words.

"Its not like that! Sorry let me introduce myself again. My name is Naruto Uzumaki the son of Artemis and Apollo." Naruto apologized as Thalia blinked for a moment.

The sparks around her disappeared as she laughed holding her stomach in pain as she coughed thinking Naruto was making a joke.

Naruto sighed as Kurama chuckled. **"Can't say her reaction is unreasonable." **Kurama commented as Naruto silently agreed that to normal people or even demigods announcing her was a son of Artemis did sound absurd.

After several minutes of Thalia laughing her guts out she finally calmed down and said "Ok I have not had a laugh like that in the longest time since Annabeth outsmarted Luke despite only being 7. Seriously though what is going on here?".

Naruto decided a full explanation was needed. "Ok it started over 30 years ago when Artemis and Apollo went to a new world." Naruto started as he told Thalia brief history of his parent's past and how they came to have him. He even told her about jinchuuriki and tailed beasts figuring that it would not be possible to hide something like that after seeing Kurama with her own eyes.

After the explanation Thalia eyes were as wide as a dinner plate as she stuttered "That can't be possible. A world like that that could turn Gods into humans and make them lose their memories is impossible." She had a very difficult time accepting the facts despite reluctantly accepting based on the books she read Naruto could easily pass as a son of Apollo having the Sun Gods attractive looks down.

Naruto bit his lip realizing it sounded a lot better coming from the Gods rather than him since Demigods typically listened to what Gods had to say without question. He decided proof would be needed and he figured since this place allowed him to use chakra and there was nothing here it would be safe for some ninjutsu.

"Ok I will show you then. It is impossible for demigods to manipulate elements that their parents do not have domains over right?" Naruto asked Thalia who nodded.

"Of course! I can produce sparks since my dad is Zeus bit it would be impossible for me to move water or create fire!" Thalia said with notable pride in her voice.

"Watch this." Naruto said as Thalia watched him make rapid movement with her hands she did not recognize. "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted as he opened his mouth and to Thalia shock and amazement a massive burst of water spewed out of his mouth and took a fun of a dragon without wings.

The Dragon roared as it circled around keeping its shape before Naruto with his hands free did a new set of hand signs. **"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" **Naruto mumbled as blue electricityshot from his hands and combined with the Water Dragon giving the Water Dragon a blue electric current running through it.

Naruto sent the Water Dragon into the air where it hovered for a few seconds before it eventually vanished with the air smelling of ozone.

Naruto turned to Thalia who had her wide mouth open and looked like she could swallow hundreds of flies right now. Naruto noticed her eyes shone with both disbelief and glee.

"That good enough for you Thalia?" Naruto joked as her crossed his arms while Thalia tried swallowing several times and kept blinking.

After a minute Naruto grinned while Kurama grunted **"Looks like you broke her Naruto. Of course, those campers would likely not be any better if they saw what you could really do.". **Naruto chuckled imagining Annabeth asking him a thousand questions before he could even answer one.

Thalia finally regained her senses and said "Ok I got to admit that is pretty amazing. You have to be like something completely different from us to be able to do THAT." Thalia gestured to the air where the electrified Water Dragon was. "Maybe you really are from another dimension." Thalia admitted knowing it was the only reasonable thing she could think of seeing Naruto display of power as Naruto smirked at her.

"Don't give me that look! Its hard to believe!" Thalia whined as Naruto laughed.

"Hey don't' feel bad about not believing me. The camp did not believe me when Mom claimed me along with Dad! It took them coming here personally and explaining before they accepted it." Naruto told her gently as Thalia nodded her head slowly still trying to get her mind around everything.

"Ok let me go through the checklist and you coreect me if I am wrong ok?" Thalia asked as Naruto nodded as they both sat down on the floor with Kurama looming over them.

"You come from a different dimension." Thalia started.

"Yup."

"Your mom and dad are Artemis and Apollo in their alternate mortal forms."

"Yup."

"Artemis is still a Maiden Goddess and Apollo hasn't had ANY kids since you were born." Thalia asked with notable disbelief on both points.

"Yup Mom and her hunters are still a thing. Yeah it took me for a surprise about dad. I didn't even know about it till I saw his Demigod children here at camp."

"You are mortal with this chakra thing."

"Yeah by divine definition I am mortal but everyone mistakes me for a demigod as I have parts of both parents' powers."

"Hestia adopted you as her Godchild."

"Yup! Aunty is great! She gets along with everyone and makes the best cookies ever!"

"Dad tried to kill you on your first day of life but the other Gods besides Ares convinced him otherwise." Thalia asked with notable disgust at her father.

"Yeah… The compromise I have to come to camp half blood as a form of control so I am not wondering with my parents all year long." Naruto admitted rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"You grew up with the man hating hunt till just past a month ago."

"Yup! I mean my mom says they were unsure of me since I wasn't a girl but they grew to love me just like I love them!" Naruto said with a happy smile.

"This fox… Kurama I guess? Is suppose to be some all powerful 'Tailed Beast', who is suppose to be as powerful as the Gods is sealed inside of you?" Thalia asked with some disbelief filching when Kurama raised his head in acknowledgement.

"**Haha mortal I am the all powerful Kyubi!" **Kurama bragged as Naruto rolled his yes playfully.

"And now Annabeth, Grover and a son of Poseidon are on a quest your parents have forbidden to go on?" Thalia asked with some concern for her friends.

"Yup that is basically it. I wanted to go but my parents are watching me so I don't rush onto the quest." Naruto said with a frown as he looked down with annoyance.

"Ok well I never expected anyone to ever come here into my tree let alone a mortal son of Artemis but wow. Today has been the most shocking I have ever seen." Thalia said after a moment digesting it as Naruto smiled.

"Yeah its pretty bizarre." Naruto agreed as he thought of something. "Hey how I am here anyways? I just remember touching your tree and seeing a light." Naruto asked as Thalia looked incredulous.

"Hey should I know?! I mean hundreds of people have touched the tree and never have a I ever seen anyone here inside of it!" Thalia yelled as Naruto looked thoughtful.

"So weird. I mean mom and Dad's domains don't include soul touching or anything and I don't think this is chakra related." Naruto mused as kept pondering.

"**I have a pretty good guess." **Kurama offered as the tow teens turned around to stare at the massive fox. **"Naruto you are a perfect jinchuuiki who has partnered with me a tailed beast. Remember when we did not get along and I dragged you to my cage to talk to you?" **Kurama asked Naruto who shuddered remembering that Cage filled with water.

"Yeah not a good time." Naruto remembered.

"**Well that cage was actually a part of your mind created to hold me a tailed Beast." **Kurama revealed as Thalia blinked at the thought that the big Fox lived inside Naruto's mind. **"That mindscape cahnegd when we got to become partners but it still existed. I believe that when you touched that tree her space where her soul resides melded with your mindscape and you instinctively entered here with me into her space." **Kurama theorized as Naruto and Thalia thought it over.

"That makes sense to me as my weapons aren't here but my chakra still works just like Thalia lightning." Naruto remarked as Thalia slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess that could explain things." Thalia relented before she turned to Naruto with a serious look. "From what I can tell you look like you want to go on the quest anyway." Thalia said as she raised an eyebrow at Naruto who nodded absentmindly. "How exactly will you get there? I know you told me that even your parents are limited once you get on the quest but it sounds like they won't let you leave camp all willy nilly." Thalia probed as Kurama and Naruto grinned.

"Oh, I know they won't approve but I am not them. I can make my own choices." Naruto declared as Kurama sent a huge toothy grin. "I have to go at some point in the day when mom powers are limited and she will depend on dad policing me. Dad will want me to stay but will at least here me out. If mom sees me sneaking out she will lock me up the instant she sees me sneak out." Naruto revealed as Thalia widened her eyes are how well he thought this out.

"Still though if your parents are as overprotective as you say they are what will you do if Apollo says no and takes you back anyways?" Thalia asked as Naruto gave her a serious look in return.

"Kurama and I have a trick or two up our sleeves if Dad says no." Naruto told her as he shared a look with Kurama.

"Alright its not like I can stop you fi want you go on not but be careful ok? It sounds like it will be dangerous." Thalia told him as Naruto smiled happy to have a new friend. Thalia bit her lip as she asked Naruto nervously "How is it to have 2 parents for you all the time?" Thalia asked since her mom was basically never there for her and her dad left almost as soon as she was born.

Naruto sighed and held her shoulder before saying "For me I could not care less fi my parents were gods or not I simply saw them as my parents who loved me. I love them too and I want to find a way for Gods to be there for their kids more in some way." Naruto told her as Thalia looked down.

"Yeah that would be nice." Thalia murmured not believing Naruto could change the Gods but she felt a part of her have faith in him despite just meeting him.

Naruto gave her a look of sadness before he asked Kurama "Hey. Is there any way I can heal her or take her soul out of here?". This greatly shocked Thalia as she never expected a boy, she just met to want to save her just like that.

Kurama shook his head to their disappointment **"No Naruto, unlike you where your physical body is still intact on the outside, this tree appears to have absorbed or truly is her body. Perhaps Old Man Six Paths with his legendary Rinnegan power could create her a new body but nobody could come close to matching his powers." **Kurama informed them as their heads drooped. Taking pity of them he added one last thing **"This is just a guest but if you could find perhaps an incredible high amount of nature energy and put it in the tree it might heal her body and let the tree and her body separate. Of course, this world has remarkably low amounts of nature energy so it is not a high chance of that happening." **Kurama remarked grumpily. **AN2:**

Thalia for some reason felt insulted at the insinuation against her world from the tailed beast. "Hey what's wrong with this world? Sure, we don't have chakra but I don't think there is anything wrong with us!" Thalia snapped as Naruto gave her a look of pity.

"Kurama did not mean it like that. Mom, Dad and even Kurama told me how the Elemental Nations due to a lack of technological advancement means nature flourish's with humanity. This also means the nature energy in that world is so high mom admits loving that about that world over this one. However, in this world humanity continues to advance and the environment continues to decline meaning the natural Energy here is much more scarce and weaker." Naruto explained with some sadness.

Despite her anger Thalia could not refute that with her even Grover sadly remarking how humans are destroying the planet.

"Hehe now that I think about you do kinda look like Artemis from what I heard." Thalia noted taking note of the edges of Naruto's hair and his eyes. Naruto smiled cheekily before he felt something different.

Naruto's body started to blink and flicker. "Hey what's going on?" Naruto asked urgently as Kurama closed his eyes for a moment.

"**Somebody is waking you up from the outside. Your 'sleep' here is near its end so your soul is returning back into the real world." **Kurama revealed as Naruto gave his new friend a confident look.

"Thalia I will visit again soon and one day I promise I will save you!" Naruto promised Thalia who looked sad to see her new friend leave.

She bit her lip before throwing herself into Naruto in an impulsive hug. "I will see you again Naruto! Till we meet again!" Thalia cried out as Naruto began to flicker out. Kurama was around gone back into Naruto's body. What she did not realize was she was somewhat taller than Naruto sop her hug made Naruto face glomp into her shoulder while he blushed feeling her developing breasts against her chest. She did not see his blush before he disappeared. **AN3:**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes to see the concerned blue eyes of Silena. Naruto instantly woke up and leaped back. "Silena!" Naruto shouted in surprise as Silena giggled and ut her hands on her hips playfully.

"Naruto! You sleepy head! Nobody saw you after our chat and here you are asleep against Thalia tree before dinner!" Silena chided with a smile.

Naruto blinked realizing he spent way more time with Thalia than he intended and like Silena said the sun was setting meaning night was coming.

"Thanks Silena. I owe you one." Naruto said with a grin as they walked back to the mess hall for dinner where Naruto waved off the looks from his paternal siblings.

"To Apollo and Artemis." Naruto declared as eh scooped off a portion of his dinner before he ate quickly so he could go to the Artemis cabin quickly.

Naruto closed his eyes so he could go to his mindscape with Kurama while his body slept in a special bed. His bed was in a special room as Artemis reluctantly admitted it would start to get awkward if him and his sisters had the same room for changing and sleeping. His room was a magically extension that had a special door he could freely enter and leave.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kurama in a comfortable lying position with him looking down at Naruto in their shared mindscape. "Looks like I wait till tomorrow to try to escape. Mom is watching and at her strongest right now." Naruto sighed as he looked at Kurama who grunted.

"**I agree. If your mother catches us we are going to the Elemental Nations without even a word to defend you." **Kurama noted as he could imagine Artemis grabbing Naruto by the scruff of the neck and chucking Naruto into a portal. Then he imagined right afterwards she would bawl her eyes out wondering where he was as if she forgot she sent him away in the first place.

"Yeah tomorrow at noon I will sneak out as that is when dad is the strongest but mom powers will be restricted to the point where she will have to rely on dad to keep my here." Naruto declared knowing if they went earlier there was always a chance his mom could use her limited strength to subdue him despite Zeus's ruling on no inference.

"You got my back?" Naruto asked Kurama knowing that even with his dad being the more reasonable one about Naruto taking risks he would need to do some serious convincing.

"**What do you think?" **Krama asked with his eyes closed but a smirk on his face as Naruto grinned before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**AN2: Kurama thinks since Hagomoro as the 10 jinchuuriki (and even before) was legendary he considers him superior to the Olympians in power despite being mortal. I am not confirming or denying this but remember Kurama has been around the block for awhile and he has been in close contact with Artemis and Apollo so he does have a decent gasp on power levels. Plus Hagomoro does have nature energy mastered through Six Paths Sage Power. **

**AN3: Thalia did not fall in love with Naruto but does feel some sort of attraction to him. Plus, she was desperate for a friend being trapped in the tree for years without physical contact so impulsive hug.**

**Sorry if people wanted the next epic chapter but this was all I could end up writing today so here!**


	17. Naruto meets some more Demigods

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

Posted November 19/2019(Tuesday).

**AN1: Sorry for fans of this for the long wait! I spent most of the time banging my head (and updating other stories) against the wall for the epic Naruto vs Apollo fight! I could not figure out how to write it good enough so sadly for the sake of continuing this forward! I will reference the fight but skip right to the actual quest. Sorry if it annoys people but once again my story my rules.**

**Short chapter I know.**

Chapter 17 Naruto meets some more Demigods!

Naruto looked at the fancy Hotel in Las Vegas or it was known as the Lotus Hotel and Casino. He was standing several feet outside the building after being teleported by his father.

"**Naruto. Your father appears to have kept that sentimentality he had when he was Minto." **Kurama noted as Naruto could not help but nod.

"You are probably right since dad let us by and even teleported us where Percy and the others are." Naruto freely admitted as he remembered how outclassed he was. Even when he used the full power of Kurama's chakra mode he was still outpaced by Apollo who despite refusing to harm him would not let him past.

"**Do not feel bad about losing to your father. Even when he was mortal he was considered 'the fastest Shinobi of all time' something even I can attest to."** Kurama said gruffly as Naruto smiled abit.

"I hope dad doesn't get chewed out by mom too much. Or at least I hope dad doesn't get killed." Naruto said in worry as he knew as much a grounding, he sure was going to get by his mom his dad would feel her wrath much harsher for letting him go.

Naruto quickly thought 'Ok I have to get those idiots out of here as quick as possible as they wasted about 3 days inside already if what dad said was right. For ALL the places they could end up 2 ADHD Demigods and a Satyr who isn't great at staying focus. The Lotus Hotel was the worst. His dad and mother told him on separate occasion told him just how dangerous this place was.

"Naruto the Lotus Hotel makes it so you NEVER want to leave and time itself is accelerated in that awful place. So, if you get stuck there what could seem like a day could easily be a month in the real world." Artemis told him years ago when they were talking about places to avoid.

_Shortly before Naruto was teleported_

"Naruto. We lost track of the Questors a few days ago in Las Vegas and there is only one place they would not be visible to us. The Lotus Hotel is one of the places where Godly powers do not work inside that place and we are not even capable of entering it." Apollo told him gravelly.

"Why the hell not did you tell me before!" Naruto asked his dad furiously after Apollo finally agreed to let them passed.

Apollo sighed and said "We cannot interfere in that place. Our only hope is for them to escape themselves. However, time may run out before they realize they are trapped so Naruto I will teleport you outside the Hotel and you must get them out as quick as possible."

Naruto nodded and hugged his dad. "I will dad and you and mom and can see I am ready." Naruto told his dad confidently as his dad hugged him back.

"I know are ready son. Just remember this will be the only time I can assist on the quest. The rest you must do on your own." Apollo warned him as they separated.

"I know but I have Kurama with me and I know you ill be watching me so I am not alone." Naruto said proudly as Apollo smiled before snapping his finger casing Naruto to vanish in a burst of sunlight.

_Present Day_

"Ok here goes nothing." Naruto said with a fake smile as he walked towards the hotel entrance where he was greeted by a happy employer.

"Hello is this your first time at our fabulous Hotel?" The Employer asked as he eyed Naruto with a predator stare as Naruto pretended not to see.

"Oh yes. I was rather tired from my long plane ride and I was wondering if I could book a room for the night?" Naruto lied with a convincing tired look.

"Of course, sir. Right this way." The employer led him to the lobby room and handed him a key card and a Hotel Credit card. "Enjoy your stay and if you have any thing you need feel free to ask." The Employer said with a smile as Naruto smiled back.

"Thank you." Naruto said simply as the employer left with a smirk that Naruto noticed out the corner of his eyes. As soon as the employer left Naruto discreetly made 3 shadow clones and transformed them into random people and sent them off to find his friends. Naruto had discovered mortals did not see his whiskers even without a transformation active or using the mist. He figured it was some blessing his parents put on when he was little that they never bothered to mention. Of course Gods and demigods saw his whiskers but he doubted anyone would make a fuss about it here. Anyone stuck here would surely have better things to do than wonder why a random kid would have markings on his cheeks.

'Ok while those clones search around discreetly I need to look too. Dammit! Since they don't have chakra I cannot look for chakra signatures and since everyone wants to stay here there are no negative emotions I can focus on!' Naruto thought in frustration as he walked into the main room and saw what appeared to be an endless room of free food, arcade games, slot machines and bars.

Naruto had discovered as a perfect jinchuuriki of Kurama with his cooperation he inherited chakra sensory powers and negative emotion sensing even without being in chakra modes but the range was far less than using Kurama's chakra.

Naruto was distracted by his looking around he did not notice he bumped into someone until he heard a low 'ow' from below him. He looked down and saw a young boy pick up some cards in a rush.

"Sorry about that. Let me help you pick those up." Naruto apologized knowing it was his fault for not paying attention as he bent down and picked up the rest of the cards quickly. He quickly saw what appeared to be the Olympian Gods on each card with individual stats.

Naruto quickly saw the boy appeared to be a few years younger than he was with very pale skin, dark eyes and black hair with a happy smile on his face. "That's ok! My name is Nico how about you?" Nico asked curiously after accepting the rest of the cards back from Naruto.

"Uh hey. I am Naruto and I am looking for some of my friends here so we can play a game together." Naruto told him deciding it was best not to hint he wanted to leave the hotel.

Nico looked thoughtful before saying "Maybe my sister will know something." Before Naruto could tell him, he didn't need to Nico shouted "Bianca come here!". Naruto noticed not a single person around them as much as lifted a head to the shouting.

"Seriously Nico? I told you not to run off like that." An annoyed girls voice said as Nico waved to someone behind Naruto who turned around.

Naruto for a moment lost control of his face as he silently gaped at the new girl he saw. The girl looked about his age judging the height difference between her and Nico and probably his sister judging their similar appearances. She was roughly the same height as Naruto was with Olive coloured skin, the same dark eyes as Nico and silky black long hair. She for some reason wore a cap as if she was trying to hide her face which seemed odd for Naruto as Naruto thought she was rather pretty.

"I know Bianca but I made a new friend Naruto!" Nico said excitedly as Naruto snapped out of his gaze to look at Bianca who had a small blush when he turned around to see her.

"Well Naruto thank you for entertaining my little brother. I hope was not a bother." Bianca told Naruto kindly as Naruto chuckled at seeing Nico pout.

"Not at all. Nico seems to be a nice kid." Naruto said as Nico looked smugly at Bianca who rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Naruto you said you wanted to find someone right?" Nico asked as Bianca looked questionably at him.

"Perhaps I could see if you I met them if you tell me what they looked like?" Bianca suggested as Naruto thought carefully trying not to give too much information away.

"A girl my age who has blonde hair and gray eyes and a boy with black hair and green eyes." Naruto told them as Nico and Bianca looked at each before shrugging.

"Sorry there aren't a lot of kids around here besides Nico and I and we haven't seen anyone like you described." Bianca said apologetically as Naruto just sighed.

"Its ok. Thanks for telling me." Naruto said with a smile as Nico came up close to him and pointed.

"Hey Naruto! Are those marks on your face real?" Nico asked as Naruto blinked.

"Nico! Don't be rude!" Bianca chided as Nico blinked in confusion.

"Huh? I was just asking geez." Nico said with a frown as Naruto eyes widened for a moment.

'They must be demigods or else they would not see my whiskers! Whose parents are they though as Dad and Mom told me how rare it is for a God to go back to the same mortal twice.' Naruto thought. "Oh, they are nothing really. I had them as long as I can remember." Naruto told Nico while rubbing his head in carefree way.

All the sudden Naruto felt his face get flushed as he felt a very soft hand gently caress one of his whiskers on his left cheek before he saw it was Bianca with a look of awe on her face.

Naruto felt his face burn with pleasure as much to his embarrassment he found out they were very sensitive. His mother and sisters discovered as a baby he even purred when they were rubbed much to the girls delight at his cuteness. Even as a young child he sometimes purred which his sisters teased him to no end but as he got closer to his current age, he stopped purring but it still felt immensely good when they were rubbed.

When she was caught Bianca pulled back with a massive blush. "Sorry I was just curious!" Bianca stammered finding his markings to be rather fascinating to look at and touch and she just found some instinct to touch them.

"Its ok…" Naruto said with an equally red face as Nico just laughed.

"Bianca you are being weird." Nico told his sister as her blush disappeared.

Bianca marched over to Nico and put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Nico! That was uncalled for!" Bianca chided as Nico just grinned at his sister.

Naruto smiled at the sibling love he could sense between those two getting a vibe of his sisters in the hunt. He even related to Apollo Demigod children now to having a similar feeling now but not as strong as his feelings for the hunt.

Naruto knew he was short on time but he could tell despite their overall happy looks both of the siblings were lonely so be decided to entertain them for a bit longer while his clones searched for the quest members.

"Nico why don't you tell me about your cards?" Naruto suggested as the siblings looked at him. Nico beamed while Bianca gave her a questioning look.

She leaned and whispered "Thanks for the offer Naruto but you don't need to entertain Nico. He is fine.".

Naruto just shrugged as Nico quickly got his cards together.

"Ok so these are collector cards called Mythomagic cards and they show all of the Olympian Gods!" Nico explained as he spread his cards out on a table as Naruto looked on in interest.

Naruto was amazed to see Mr.D's card being the weakest despite Nico's claim it was still super cool. He saw that Zeus was of course the strongest card but was disappointed to see his parents in the games weaker than Ares. The pictures of course did not do the Gods justice but he supposed for mortals who never truly met them or understand them it was an okay representation of the Gods for a game.

Several minutes passed as he got to know the siblings better finding Nico amusing in his enthusiasm while he found Bianca quiet but nice.

Naruto suddenly felt a pulse from one of his clones which meant they had found the questors and it was a signal to leave. He found the need to dispel clones abit annoying when he was trying to be discreet. His dad had revealed since he could use the **Hirashin **Jutsu which allowed a clone to summon the user back to them there was another way. He could have a clone send a burst of chakra back to him without the need to dispel.

Naruto smiled sadly at Bianca and Nico and said "Sorry looks like I need to get going now."

Nico frowned and asked "Promise we shall see you again?".

Naruto bit his lip finding it hard to keep that promise but he had a feeling he would meet them again in the future. "Ok my little buddy I promise." Naruto said as Nico pouted.

"I am not that much little than you are!" Nico protested as Naruto laughed while Bianca giggled.

"Nico can I talk to your sister for just a minute alone?" Naruto asked as Bianca shrugged while Nico walked away.

"What is Naruto?" Bianca asked curiously as Naruto pulled out a silver bracelet out of his pocket making her gasp.

"Here. As thanks for being my friend today." Naruto her as she held onto the beautiful bracelet in reverence.

"Naruto I can't accept this." Bianca said regretfully as Naruto just smiled.

"I would be sad if you refused it." Naruto told her as she smiled before giving a quick hug.

"Thank you and may we meet again." Bianca whispered before she ran back to her brother.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the bracelet. Truthfully it was a weapon capable of turning into a knife similar to the ones the hunters used as his mom insisted despite all his weapons he need back up.

Naruto quickly ran to the lobby where his clones and Percy, Annabeth and Grover where standing looking confused when several employers converged on them.

"Are you sure want to leave?" One of the employers said sadly as Percy looked ready to give in and go back.

Naruto sighed before he quickly appeared to vanish chopping each of the employers softly on the neck knowing them out before anyone could react.

"Naruto?!" Percy shouted in surprise as he looked at the clones who promptly disappeared to the groups shock.

"How did you? I mean one minute I was playing my dream game to design my own virtual world and next minute somebody who looked like you told me it was trap!" Annabeth half asked and half demanded as Grover and Percy looked dumbly at him.

"Look I will explain but we need to get out here ASAP!" Naruto shouted them as they ran out and across the street.

"Ok Naruto can you explain now?" Grover asked patiently as Naruto quickly grabbed a newspaper out of the garbage.

"Dammit. It was not as bad as I thought but still not great." Naruto said in worry as they gave him questioning looks.

"Here look at the date." Naruto suggested as he lifted up the newspaper.

"June 19th?!" Percy shouted as Annabeth and Grover looked horrified.

"Yup you guys wasted 4 days inside the Hotel so now we have less than 2 days to return Lord Zeus's Master Bolt." Naruto said with a sigh.

"That's impossible Naruto! We were in there for only about an hour top!" Annabeth said defiantly as Percy and Grover nodded.

"That was the Lotus Hotel. It is a place where time does not pass inside the hotel but outside of it passes quicker. So, you thought it was only an hour but it was really 4 days." Naruto revealed as they looked in horror. "Look don't feel bad. Even I wasted a day in the real world trying to find you inside the hotel when I thought it was only 10 mins tops." Naruto tried to assure them as they looked at him in confusion.

"Naruto why are you here anyways?" Percy asked as Naruto quickly patted his shoulder along with Grover's.

"Yeah I thought you were not allowed to go?" Annabeth remarked before she hugged Naruto tightly to confirm it was really him.

Naruto smiled as he hugged her back before saying "They did forbid me but I got some advice and my dad let me help you out.".

Percy looked relieved while Annabeth looked worried. "I am glad you are here but isn't three a sacred number?" Annabeth said as she looked around.

"Dad told me the fates will readjust what happens so whether I was suppose to be on the quest or not I am on it now." Naruto assured them. Naruto remembered and pulled out the small bag his Auntie gave him. "Right in case you need it." Naruto told them as he handed a wide-eyed Annabeth the bag who looked close to tears.

"You have no idea how much we need this!" Annabeth told him as he just smiled.

"So, Percy where to next?" Naruto asked as they gave him a surprised look. "Hey I don't know you went or what you been told." Naruto defended himself as they looked at him sheepishly.

"Right.. So, I apparently need to go to Santa Monica Beach to meet my dad there." Percy said nervously as Naruto looked thoughtful.

"So, Los Angeles huh? I guess the best bet would be a taxi since a plane is out where Lord Zeus stroking anything that flies right now." Naruto mused as Percy wide eyed at him.

"A taxi?! IT would cost hundreds of dollars to make the trip!" Percy said shocked as Annabeth was about to say something until Naruto pulled out a few 50 dollars bills out of his pocket.

"My parents are not exactly lax when it comes to me travelling in the mortal world." Naruto admitted as Grover drooled at the money until Naruto put it back in his pocket.

Naruto was about to call a taxi over until Annabeth went up to him with a furious look in her eyes as Naruto sighed before he out his hands up. "Ok ask away." Naruto relented as the Athena child looked at him happily before she thought.

"Ok so what was with those people who looked like you? And why did they disappear?" Annabeth asked as Naruto smiled.

"Ok so my chakra I inherited from the other world allows me to do a lot of stuff Demigods can't. One is the **Shadow Clone** Jutsu which allows me to make solid clones of myself using chakra. They can transform freely into other people like I can. Once I am done with them, they disappear and I get their memories back." Naruto summarized as Grover and Percy looked confused. However, Annabeth looked absolutely delighted at the new information while Naruto chuckled at her expression.

"Naruto why did you decide to come?" Grover asked seriously as Percy shot him a stare which was ignored.

Naruto looked away for a moment before deciding to answer. "I wanted to make sure you guys were safe and I didn't want to stay back while you were in danger." Naruto admitted before he sent them a grin. "My dad was not ready to let me go either but he was at least willing to talk. My mom would've locked me up quicker than you could say 'please'." Naruto added as they gave him a weird look.

"Ok can we get the cab now and play 20 questions later? It will still take a few hours to get to LA even in a cab." Naruto suggested as Percy and Grover nodded eagerly. Annabeth frowned but nodded her head when she realized Naruto was speaking rationally.


	18. A first Date!

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

Posted December 6/2019(Friday)

**AN1: Part of this chapter was inspired by The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief chapter 18 by Yugioash. I have formally PM him beforehand and gotten permission to use inspiration from his story as long as I put in an AN beforehand and acknowledge it.**

**Sorry my chapters are usually around 3K words but it gets tiring writing chapters to be honest. This one is abit longer than usual but I wanted to end after a specific point.**

Chapter 18 A Visit to Santa Monica Beach and a First Date?

The Questors quickly entered the cab with Percy in the 'shotgun' seat while Grover, Annabeth and Naruto piled into the back seat. The middle-aged cab driver gave them a raised eyebrow seeing them as young kids.

"Where to?" The Driver asked gruffly as he grabbed a cigar out of his pocket and prepared to lit it.

"Los Angeles please." Naruto said politely as the cab driver widened his eyes and nearly dropped his cigar.

"Kid, that is at least 300 miles. For that kind of mileage, you are going to have to pay up front." The cab driver said skeptically.

Annabeth was about to grab her Casino Debit card until Naruto took out of his pocket several 50-dollar bills making the cab driver eyes almost turn to dollar signs.

"This enough?" Naruto asked rhetorically as the cab driver greedily took the money into his hands and nodded several times.

"Of course. I will make the trip right away! Where in Los Angels my Lord?" The Cab driver asked eagerly as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the title.

"Santa Monica Pier." Naruto said before he added "Get us there fast and you don't need to give me change."

The Cab Driver floored his foot to the gas pedal as everyone but Naruto almost flew out of their seats even with seatbelts. Naruto looked calm as the driver flew past the city limits and once he was free to get on the highway he accelerated until he was going about 95 miles per hour.

Percy and Grover looked ready to hurl but eventually got it under control while Naruto gently held Annabeth's waist making her have a faint blush. She smiled gratefully at Naruto who smiled easily back before he took his hand away.

Percy was about to start talking about the quest until Naruto quietly put his finger to his lips. Percy looked confused as Naruto leaned forward and snapped his fingers in front of the cab driver who got a glazed look in his eyes.

"You will keep driving." Naruto told the driver.

"I will keep driving." The driver said in monotone.

"Anything we say in the cab is just mindless drivel from kids." Naruto said as the driver nodded.

"You are not talking about anything serious." The driver agreed.

"You will just remember that you got a lot of customers this month and not that one kid gave you all this money." Naruto commanded.

"I got a lot of customers this month." The driver said.

Naruto nodded to himself before he snapped his finger again causing the glazed look to disappear from the driver eyes as eh continued to drive looking straight ahead.

Percy looked wide eyed and in awe of him while Grover and Annabeth looked impressed.

"Dude! You just did a Jedi mind trick to the driver!" Percy exclaimed as Grover and Annabeth looked intrigued. However, Naruto looked confused.

"A what?" Naruto asked utterly confused.

"You know From Star Wars?" Percy asked as Naruto still looked confused. "A new Hope? Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Percy elaborated abit frustrated Naruto was not catching on.

Naruto still looked confused so Annabeth decided to try to help him out. "Star Wars is a famous movie series." Annabeth told him as Naruto blinked before nodding.

"I see. Yeah I didn't watch any Television or movies growing up." Naruto informed them as the other 3 questors looked at him like he grew a second head. Naruto grew defensive and raised his hands up. "Hey! I grew up with Artemis and Apollo and the hunters as my family. Do you think they would want me watch television and waste time?" Naruto told them as they looked up in realization.

**AN2:**

"I can tell you what mother would say 'Naruto why would you waste time on such nonsense! If you want entertainment go outside or read!'" Naruto told them in a higher pitched voice to imitate his mom. The guys looked amused at his attempt to mimic his mother while Annabeth giggled.

"Alright alight. So, Naruto what did you do to the driver?" Annabeth decided to ask and get things back on track.

Naruto looked pleased to be back on track as the Taxi continued to drive through the Mojave Desert. "I used the mist." Naruto explained as Grover and Annabeth nodded in approval. Percy looked abit confused.

"Mist? You mean that veil or whatever?" Percy asked as Naruto nodded at the condensed answer.

"Yeah. If you know how to use it you can convince mortals of certain things. It even works on Demigods to a certain degree but its effectiveness varies. It is what keeps normal people from knowing that the Gods are running the show basically." Naruto explained as Percy looked satisfied with the answer.

"Except you." Grover decided to answer as Naruto rolled his eye as Percy and Annabeth laughed at his expression.

"I am not the only mortal who can perceive things as the way they are. There are probably plenty of other people who can see through the mist." Naruto commented. "Anyways tell me about the quest." Naruto asked as the other questors decided to fill Naruto in on what happened so far.

"So, we fought the furies off but lost our supplies." Percy started as Naruto looked sympathetic.

"That sucks. Luckily I brought some stuff with me." Naruto replied as Annabeth gave him a smile.

"We fought Medusa and Percy chopped off her head!" Grover said excitedly as Naruto gave Percy a thumbs up.

"It was nothing and it was more a team effort anyways." Percy tried to claim modesty as Naruto shook his head.

The group told Naruto about Percy fighting Echidna and the Chimera making Naruto hiss in anger.

Percy decided to ask Naruto "What's wrong?". Naruto eyes grew angry and he could almost feel him start to transform but luckily, he kept his anger in control.

"That thing calling herself the Mother of Monsters is one of the worst scums to walk this Earth." Naruto claimed as he gripped his hands angrily. When they gave him concerned looks, he decided to explain, "In the old days when the Hunt was just starting out Mom would usually send a hunter out by herself or maybe with a small group to hunt a group of monsters as a form of joining the group. However, Echidna would use this opportunity to slaughter the lone hunters in ambushes. My mother has never forgiven Echidna for this and they are constantly attacking each other whenever they meet."

Annabeth looked horrified at the thought of a lone girl getting slaughtered by monsters in pre planned ambushes while Grover and Percy looked angry. Naruto took several deep breathes to calm himself as an imagine of Silena appeared in his head for a moment greatly confusing him. However, her smiling face did calm him down.

"Echidna claimed Zeus sent her to test me." Percy said as Naruto scoffed.

"Maybe grandfather did do it but I am sure she just used him to attack you anyways." Naruto commented spitefully while Percy looked annoyed.

"Next we had to find a stupid shield for that jerk Ares." Percy said as Naruto smiled at the apt decision of the War God. Annabeth and Grover were less pleased at Percy open disrespect of one of the Olympians.

"Mom and Dad told me that if Ares was a not a child of Zeus himself, he would've been killed long ago and never would have been an Olympian. Don't worry Percy nobody really likes Ares." Naruto told him assuredly as Percy smirked. Grover and Annabeth expected thunder but luckily the was nothing outside.

"To get the shield we had to go to the 'Ride of love' where we got trapped by a trap meant for Aphrodite and Hephaestus! Talk about embarrassing!" Annabeth revealed as Naruto felt uneasy.

"Mom hates Aphrodite a lot but I mean how bad can the Goddess of Love be right?" Naruto asked as Annabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You are only saying that because Silena is a daughter of Aphrodite." Annabeth said in accusation while Percy and Grover chuckled at Naruto red face.

"I mean if Silena is that nice and pretty how bad can her mom be right?" Naruto mumbled as Annabeth sighed.

"You only see that because of how close you and Silena are. She is usually polite to boys but would never offer to talk to them in private. She is used to silly boys trying to ask her on dates." Annabeth said condescendingly and for some reason Naruto saw his mother in her words. Naruto quickly blinked away that very bizarre thought.

Naruto was abit annoyed that such a nice girl like Silena would be hounded by boys he was sure only saw her pretty face and not the amazing girl underneath but touched Annabeth considered him and Silena rather close.

"Well putting aside Naruto and Silena love problems." Grover said as Naruto denied they had love problems. "Ares gave a ride in a truck that transported animals! How evil!" Grover claimed as Naruto grit his teeth in anger. His mother was a defender of animals and even though she hunted them she still treated all animals as part of her domains. As her son Naruto felt his blood boil.

"Any idea what the truck was called?" Naruto asked sweetly as a dark aura appeared behind him making everyone shudder.

"Uh yeah. KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. It was like a 18 wheeler with 2 truckers called Eddie and Maurice." Grover informed him nervously.

Naruto nodded before he closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened his eyes with a grin.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked as Naruto just smirked.

"Just asking a favour." Naruto said with a wink.

_Meanwhile in a dusty desert_

The mortal police were baffled when they came to investigate an explosion that happened in the middle of the highway. Luckily nobody was hurt but there were the 2 people inside. Eddie Henson and Maurice Bomber who were known Animal transporter. They had no family so nobody claimed their charred corpses. What baffled the police was how the truck exploded. There was no evidence to suggest any kind of explosive residue or bomb on the truck. Nobody felt particularly sad the truckers died as despite the lack of laws actually preventing the trafficking of animals nobody particularly liked the drivers who did the act.

Nobody saw the Gold and Silver arrow that happened to hit the engine at the same time causing the explosion. However, One Goddess of the Hunt felt a sense of Gratitude despite how worried she was for her child.

_Back with the Quest_

"Guys there is something I need to tell you about my dreams last night." Percy spoke up as everyone turned to him. Naruto heard Demigods got strange dreams showing them either current events or events from the past. Due to Naruto's unique heritage he didn't get them besides Kurama sometimes hijacking his dreams to talk to him. **AN3:**

Percy quickly told them about his dream with the voice and the pit making Naruto both intrigued and worried.

Annabeth however seemed to far more confident on what the dream meant. "You said the voice was called the rich one, right?" Annabeth asked as Percy looked thoughtful trying to remember.

"I think so. Or maybe it was Crooked one?" Percy said as he looked abit confused.

"It must've been Rich One as Hades is the God of the Underworld and Riches." Annabeth said with her eyes blazing with confident.

Naruto looked less certain while Grover looked like he agreed with Annabeth. "Your dream sounds like Hades throne room or at least from what people say." Grover told him while Percy still looked abit uncertain.

"I dunno. The main focus was on the pit in the dream." Percy told them as Annabeth still looked resolute.

"It has to be Hades. It has to be." Annabeth whispered while Naruto felt sympathy. He assumed Annabeth needed to blame Hades for what happened to Thalia although Naruto was sure they were missing something.

"Why would Hades want the Bolt anyways? If he already has it why send his minions after you?" Naruto decided to ask.

Annabeth already deemed to have an answer ready in her head. "Maybe the Thief lost the Bolt and Hades wants it back? As Gods cannot steal the weapons themselves so maybe the Thief blundered it for Hades?" Annabeth suggested as Grover looked convinced.

"But in the dream whatever it was mentioned 2 weapons. I the Bolt is one what is the other?" Percy asked as Annabeth looked troubled.

"Doesn't matter. We have to go to the Underworld and Hades has to be the culprit. We don't have the time to worry about anything else." Annabeth said trying to reassure herself. Naruto had to agree. Even with him getting them out of the Hotel they barely had any time to spar before Zeus decided to declare war.

They passed a sign said **CALIFORNIA STATE LINE-12 MILES.** A short while later they got out of the cab while the driver was in a daze.

"Huh how did I get here? Oh well more customers!" The driver said deciding it was not important he was not in los Vegas anymore or how he suddenly had many more bills than before.

The group quickly noticed the stench of the beach at Santa Monica. They noticed Carnival rides, guys surfing and homeless men sleeping on the beach.

"Ok Percy we are here. Now what?" Naruto asked his friend who looked around before he stepped into the water.

Annabeth was instantly worried "Percy the water looks toxic!" Annabeth said before Percy completely walked into the water without complaints.

Naruto shrugged and said "I am sure the son of the Sea God will be ok in any kind of water." This eased Annabeth worries abit especially when they did not see Percy submerge instantly.

Naruto saw his friends look abit hungry despite their best efforts not to so he decided to offer to help them out. "Guys I will by us something to eat and drink from that snack bar. Here tight ok?" Naruto told them as Grover and Annabeth nodded. Naruto quickly unsealed some chips from a scroll he kept on him as Annabeth looked wide eyed trying to figure out how his sealing worked. He tossed the chips at Annabeth and Grover before he walked off.

Naruto than casually walked to the snack bar and secretly groaned. The line was at least several dozen people so it would take way more time than he would like just to get some food and drinks for his teammates. He quickly ducked into an alley and summoned a shadow clone that looked like him but had red hair instead.

The clone groaned before lining up while Naruto happily walked around. He figured he deserved to sightsee for abit while his clone did the hard work. He was about to go the carnival until he felt an urging to go a table that was far away from everyone. **AN4:**

Naruto walked to the table and felt his breath leave him as he saw a very pretty girl sitting there looking bored. It was a young girl who looked about a year younger than him but still very pretty. She had darker coloured skin making him guess at least one of her parents was native American along with choppy dark hair. She was wearing faded blue jeans, a purple shirt and a light black jacket. What really amazed Naruto was her eyes almost seemed to change colours as one second they were blue than green and then brown. It reminded him of a Kaleidoscope.

Piper took a look at the boy who was standing in front of her looking at her intently and she instantly felt herself get flustered. She considered herself a tomboy as she never wore any jewelry or makeup but she instantly felt her heart throb abit at the blond blued eyed boy.

"Hi can I help you? My name is Piper." Piper asked kindly as she regained her face coloring. She held back her last name so hopefully the blonde would not treat her differently just because of her stupid actor father. Little did she know Naruto would not gotten the reference even if her last name was known.

Naruto gulped before answering "Nice to meet you Piper. My name is Naruto." Naruto said putting his hand out in greeting. Piper grinned before gasping his hand in return. They both enjoyed the feeling of the others hands before Piper pulled away.

"So, what are you doing here Naruto?" Piper asked curiously as Naruto next to her in their empty table.

Naruto smiled mysteriously before saying "Oh my friend is going for a swim and I am just waiting for him to finish."

Piper looked disgusted as she said "In here? The water looks gross." Piper had a cute scowl on her face as Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, my friend is a HUGE fan of the water so I don't think he minds." Naruto told her as she looked at him skeptically. "Anyway, why were you sitting here alone Piper?" Naruto asked her as she looked away with a frown.

"My stupid dad was supposed to take me to the carnival today but stupid Jane convinced him to work instead." Piper said sourly as Naruto frowned as well.

"Is Jane you mom?" Naruto asked confused as Piper adopted a horrified expression.

Piper raised her hands up and waved them in denial. "Gods no! I would die if Jane was my mother! She is just my dad's assistant but she is super bossy and mean." Piper claimed as Naruto gave her a sympathetic look. "My mom died shortly before I was born. When that is what my dad told me but I think she just ran out on me." Piper admitted as she put her head down sadly. Naruto gently grabbed her hand comfortingly as she smiled softly at him for this kind gesture.

'That sounds like a demigod story. Whose kid, is she? Hmmm she isn't blonde so can't be Athena, she doesn't have the Earthy look like Katie so Demeter is out. Hera doesn't have demigods, neither does mom. Maybe she is like Silena and a daughter of Aphrodite? She is pretty enough." Naruto thought to himself as he gazed into Piper's eyes. He rather liked the colour of her eyes and he felt something like when he was talking to Silena despite the girls looking nothing alike.

Little did he know Piper was taking the time to gaze into his eyes. She liked how calm and warm his blue eyes were and she also liked his whiskers which she thought were odd but very cute.

_Back on Olympus_

Aphrodite was sitting calmly on her throne while Artemis once again was threatening to castrate Apollo for letting Naruto on the quest. The Gods were astounded that Apollo had let Naruto pass and sneak onto the quest with him defending his actions as helping the inexperienced Questors get the Master Bolt back.

Aphrodite took special delight in claiming that Naruto went on to save his 'crush' Annabeth much to Artemis and Athena ire. She didn't care what the maiden Goddesses thought of her afterall but she did like Naruto being a special one in her eyes as she could tell he was going to have a very full love life despite his mother's attempts.

Aphrodite had a self-satisfied smirk in her eyes as she watched Piper and Naruto look unknowingly lovingly into each other's eyes. She felt bad for one of her youngest children being lonely all the time so she slightly manipulated Naruto to 'happen' to go to where Piper was sitting. She could already feel a connection brewing which made her feel happy in a prideful way and in a smaller way happy for her child.

Artemis saw the smirk on her rival and glared at the Love Goddess. "Why are you smiling like that whore?" Artemis asked angrily as Apollo just sighed sitting back in his seat.

"Oh nothing." Aphrodite said in a singsong tone as Artemis glare intensified. "Just your son is chatting with my daughter and its really quite adorable." Aphrodite said happily as Artemis started to grip her hands angrily.

She could not exactly forbid Naruto from having friends of the female gender but she feared he would have his heart broken or be forced to break girls' hearts.

The other Gods were amused at the back and forth between the rivals while Poseidon sent a discreet nod to Apollo who understood. Poseidon was happy Naruto was there to help his son out.

_Back with Naruto_

Piper eventually broke eye contact with Naruto and decided to start asking her new friend questions. "So, Naruto where are your parents?" Piper asked curiously as he only looked slightly older than her.

"Well. My mom and Dad are not exactly married right now but they love me very much. Unfortunately, my Grandfather has forced them to focus on their work right so I am just travelling with my friends right now." Naruto said smoothly a very vague version of events. Piper was rather curious on what his family situation was like but decided it was rather personal for her to ask.

Naruto still sensed his clone was still waiting in line so he decided that Piper and him should at least have some fun as he never knew when he would see her again. "Well since we are here today what was one thing you wanted to do at the carnival today?" Naruto asked a shocked Piper.

"Wait you want to spend time with me?" Piper asked shocked as people thought she was a thief. She did not understand it but she sometimes asked for stuff just so her father would notice her but the next day her father would get calls from the same shop keepers who claimed she 'stole' their product. She would get in trouble making her father disappointed in her but at least willing to pay attention to her.

Naruto grinned at her grabbing her wrist gently as he pulled her up. "Of I would! If I didn't, I would not offered right?" Naruto asked her cheerfully as a beautiful smile appeared on Piper pretty face.

She looked and thought hard "Well if you were a one-time genie I would want to ask to go on the Ferris Wheel." She admitted shyly as Naruto beamed at her.

"Two tickets to the Ferriss Wheel coming right up!" Naruto exclaimed before he dashed off to her surprise.

Naruto found the line for the Ferriss Wheel and concentrated hard. He snapped his finger as all the sudden all the mortals in lines found reason why they couldn't or wouldn't want to go on the Ferris Wheel today. This happened just as the Ferriss Wheel was swapping out its current passengers. **AN5:**

The ticket Cashier was shocked and horrified when all his customers left the line leaving just one kid in line.

"Look kid. You have to be at least 16 to ride this thing without a parent." The cashier said sternly until Naruto snapped his finger in front of him making his eyes glaze over.

"My and my friend are old enough to ride the Ferris Wheel."

"You are old enough to ride the Wheel."

"You will start the Wheel when I come back with my friend."

"I will start the wheel."

Naruto happily grinned to himself as he left with two tickets while the cashier had a 50-dollar bill in his pocket. Naruto felt bad for depriving him of all his customers so he felt it was only fair he gave him a tip from Piper and him.

"**Hmph. Nice job with the mist Naruto. Almost like genjutsu." **Kurama praised as Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Kurama. It was my first time actually using mist today as mom and Dad did not want Lady Hectate to be aware my existence till I was claimed. I think I did rather well." Naruto commented.

Naruto ran back to Piper who looked gobstopped at him with 2 tickets. She was embarrassed but pleased when he dragged her over by the hand. She rather enjoyed holding hands with Naruto while Naruto secretly felt her hand felt right in his. He waved his tickets to the oblivious Ticket Cashier who let them in.

"Enjoy your ride today." The Ticket Cashier said monotone as Piper was even more shocked the entire wheel was empty.

Naruto and Piper piled into a cabin sitting next to each other as it began to spin. Piper was caught off guard when it all the sudden started and clung to Naruto by surprise. Naruto held her close until Piper calmed down before they both blushed and pulled away but still sat next to each other.

_Meanwhile on Olympus_

Aphrodite squealed in delight as she used a one-way Iris Message to spy on Naruto and Piper and she was beyond pleased to see Naruto use mist just so he could take Piper on she considered a very romantic ride.

Artemis narrowed her eyes when she saw her baby's actions and how close her son and Aphrodite daughter seemed despite just meeting. Apollo had a secret proud smile on his face as he could see Piper would grow up to be quite a looker and it seemed Naruto had unintentionally made seeds in her heart.

"My Baby's first date! And your son's too!" Aphrodite sang out as she ducked an arrow sent by and irate Artemis.

"It is not a date you whore!" Artemis screamed while Aphrodite kept dancing around the Huntress. The other Gods just sat there used to the Opposing Goddesses antics by now.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto and Piper just sat there in comfort as they talked about small things like some of there likes and dislikes. Naruto learned Piper was a Vegetarian which he could respect while Piper learned Naruto loved ramen.

"So, Naruto." Piper asked causally as she stoked her hair while Naruto looked at her in interest.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked trying to avoid watching Piper brushing her hair which for some reason he rather enjoyed.

"Your markings on your face. Are they like real whiskers?" Piper asked as Naruto got flustered but yet another girl asking about them. His parents had admitted to him awhile ago it was likely due to being a baby inside a female jinchuuriki. He got them from innate portions of Kurama's chakra before he was born.

'Well that confirms she is a demigod as mortals can't see them.' Naruto thought to himself. "I had them since I was a baby and my parents told me they are apart of me." Naruto said vaguely as he felt his eyes nearly roll back in pleasure as Piper decided to test the theory out herself.

Piper had to stop herself from giggling when she saw Naruto's expression while she noticed just how reactive and real the markings seemed. She found herself wanting to see what would happen if she kissed the whiskers making her entire head nearly explode at the thought of giving her first kiss of any kind to Naruto even on the cheeks.

She pulled back with an apologetic look and said "Sorry I was curious."

Naruto regained his expression and smiled and just said "Don't worry about Piper."

Naruto and Piper starred into each others eyes for another minute just as the Wheel slowed down showing the ride was about to be over.

They pulled away just as the ride ended and walked out. As soon as Naruto left crowds of people went back in line with them none the wiser.

"That was so much fun!" Piper exclaimed happily as Naruto sent her a grin.

"It sure was! I am glad I got to meet you today Piper." Naruto told her as Piper blushed.

"I am glad to meet you too Naruto." Piper admitted as they awkwardly avoided each other eyes.

Naruto felt his clone send him a signal meaning it was time to leave to his regret. "Well I think my friends are ready to leave so I best be off." Naruto said with clear sadness as Piper looked sad too to see her new friend leave so soon.

Before she could help herself, she barrelled into Naruto wrapping her arms around his neck while burying her face into his neck. Naruto by instinct wrapped his arms around waist and pulled her close. Piper quietly inhaled his scent while Naruto felt her sweet scent as his face was partially in her hair. **AN6:**

Piper and Naruto hugged for a minute before Piper pulled back with a massive blush but pleased smile which was mirrored by Naruto.

"See you again some time?" Piper asked hopefully. Naruto bit his lip not knowing if he would actually see her but he nodded.

"Yeah I am sure our paths will cross again." Naruto assured her as Piper still looked abit sad. Naruto pulled out a silver bracelet like he gave to Bianca but it was distinctively different as it had his **Harashin **seal engraved in the inner ring. Since he knew Piper did not have chakra, she could not activate the seal even if she knew how so the seal was set in awhile if she was in any real danger he would be alerted. He was sure his mother would not approve giving Piper one of his special Bracelets but he knew he wanted to do it.

"Here something to remember me by." Naruto told her gently putting it on her slim wrist. Piper gasped and marvelled at the bracelet beauty and the fact Naruto gave it to her.

"Naruto I shouldn't accept something like this." Piper tried to protest feeling bad since she didn't have anything to give back. To her surprise he shook his head.

"This will bring us back together again." Naruto assured her as Piper bit her lip but nodded.

"Alright this will bring us together." Piper said with a smile. "By the way my name is Piper Mclean." Piper offered expecting some recognition from Naruto. She was pleasantly surprised when Naruto just smiled same as before.

"Ok Piper. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said finding it only fair if she gave him her last name, he should do the same.

Piper gave him one more quick hug before they separated their own way. Naruto had a he smile on his face as he began his walk back to his friends.

**AN2: Not 100% sure when exactly the year the Lighting Thief takes place in but they refer to WW2 in past tense several times so I am assuming it is early 2000s. Anyways I am assuming the Star Wars movies are at least out so Percy and Grover watched it growing up. Annabeth hasn't watched it at least for fun but has heard about it due to how famous it is. Naruto however growing up in the Hunt is pretty ignorant to the Television and movie world.**

**AN3: Naruto is technically mortal so he doesn't get Demigod dreams. He just sleeps.**

**AN4: Aphrodite cannot 'force' love but she did interfere abit so Naruto would meet Piper and make an impression. She does what is best for her daughters and Piper seemed pretty lonely to her. But yeah Piper WILL be a harem member later on. (I am not sure if she will come back before HOO but I wanted for sure to an early scene to setup her and Naruto). Jason like Percy since their canon Girlfriends are with Naruto will get new ones later. (Jason I dunno. He might be single not sure yet)**

**AN5: I know it looks like Naruto is 'abusing' the mist but come on. Have you seen the countless times Genjustus is used in Naruto? (Mist is used constantly to fool mortals so they don't notice anything strange so Naruto just bent the rules abit for his sake)**

**AN6: Another Quick hug but it will be years (probably) before she sees Naruto so she instinctually wanted to hug him. Plus, she already has a mutual crush on him so she wanted gave a hug. (She almost kissed him so a hug is not that extreme)**

**BEFORE people complain I did not 'finish' the chapter with the Water Beds. This chapter was more of setting up Piper's intro than moving the Quest along. Just saying.**


	19. Confusion about Romance

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

Posted February 11, 2020(Tuesday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Yeah like my Six Paths story and Naruto Rose story another quick kinda filler chapter to ease back into writing. Its fun but kinda tiring (its easy to read a 2K chapter not so much to write one)**

**I know one of my LESS popular stories (as the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fandom is not nearly as big as lot of animes) but I update what I want!**

Chapter 19 Confusion about Romance

Naruto soon arrived back to his friends with a notable happier Annabeth, Grover and Percy chatting with his clone. His clone noticed him and vanished making his friends surprised until they saw Naruto walk up to them.

"Hey guys miss me?" Naruto joked as Percy stuttered trying to still wrap his head around the idea, they were not actually talking to Naruto a few minutes ago.

Annabeth was quicker to get her wits together and coughed saying "Ok I am going to put whatever the deal with this is on the backburner for a minute. Naruto we were just talking about~~". Naruto waved her off to the collective surprise.

"Its okay. I know you caught my clone up on what Percy talked about underwater." Naruto informed them as they all blinked in surprise.

"How did you?" Grover asked as clearly, they were not talking to the Naruto in front of them just abit ago. Annabeth also looked interested especially when he referred to the 'Naruto' as a clone.

Naruto sighed as it seemed the questors blanked or ignored his brief explanation about **Shadow Clones** from the Lotus Hotel. However much to his surprise Percy blinked before opening his mouth in recognition.

"Wait was that a 'shadow clone' you were talking about before?" Percy asked in excitement as Naruto smiled and nodded. While Grover looked at his best friend with pride Annabeth felt a little annoyed, she forgot such an important detail.

"Yup! So, whatever you told him I get back." Naruto said as he closed his eyes for a minute before nodding. "I see so a Nereid gave you three Pearls from your father to get escae the Underworld if we get trapped huh?". Naruto remarked as Percy looked uncertain and nodded. **AN1:**

Annabeth meanwhile could feel her head spinning a thousand miles per seconds with the applications of such a technique. 'He could literally learn a book and not have to read it himself!' She thought to herself while Naruto looked at her the corner of his eyes with amusement.

Percy decided to tell Naruto his fears. "Yeah but there are only 3 pearls and 4 of us now. If we get trapped in the underworld how do we all get out of there?" Percy asked in worry as Annabeth and Grover also looked uneasy having come to the same conclusion. Naruto smiled to himself glad to see his new friends worried about each other so well.

"Use the pearls on the three of you." Naruto told him as the Demigods and Satyr widened their eyes in shock.

"What are you talking about? If we use the pearls how about you?" Annabeth demanded shaking her fists in anger and fear of losing a friend. Grover and Percy also looked outraged.

Naruto gave a warm smile and winked "Let's say I have a little Ninja trick of my own to get out there in a sticky situation." When the questors gave him dumbfounded looks he just shrugged. He gave a smirk when he saw Annabeth about to ask and he even put a finger to his lips to her annoyance.

_Back on Olympus_

None of the other Gods saw this but Apollo had an eye twitching in annoyance 'Little Ninja trick?' Apollo thought to himself in annoyance. 'Minato had to study Tobirama's notes on the **Flying Rajin **extensively to actually use it! Now my kid is calling it basically a party trick?! It is the fastest method of transportation to places you been too! That brat of mine!' Apollo thought to himself as he swore, he saw a smirk from Artemis from the corner of her mouth appear. **AN2:**

_Back on the Quest_

As the questors were walking around trying to think of the next place to go to or at least an idea how to get into the Underworld. Naruto was deep in thought. Despite him thinking he might never see them again he could not help thinking of Bianca cute face or Piper very pretty looks.

'What is wrong with me? First Zoe Nee-Chan, Silena, Bianca, Piper and Annabeth. Why do they all make me feel strange and different than my sisters?' Naruto thought to himself as Annabeth studied his face before growing a playful smirk on her face.

"Hey Naruto!" Annabeth called out as Naruto blinked before focusing back on Annabeth.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked choosing not to tell the fellow blonde he was having weird thoughts about her and other girls.

"Are you thinking a girlfriend you are not telling us about?" Annabeth teased as Percy and Grover chuckled while Naruto looked confused.

"You mean like you?" Naruto asked cluelessly as Annabeth face turned red, Grover and Percy jaws dropped.

_Back on Olympus_

"WHAT?!" Athena screamed before she turned to Apollo and Artemis with fury in her eyes. Meanwhile Aphrodite squealed in delight. The Other Gods even Zeus chose to stay out of this while Artemis and Apollo exchanged a quick look.

"Woops your lessons are coming back to bite us in the ass." Apollo whispered as Artemis frowned but accepted responsibility for this.

"Peace sister. It is merely an understanding. I am sure it will be cleared up in a minute." Artemis said calmly as Athena narrowed her eyes but returned to her throne. Aphrodite eyes darted around with amusement.

_Back on the Quest_

"I am not your girlfriend!" Annabeth screamed only to feel confusion when Naruto looked genuinely hurt but her proclamation.

"Wait! Are you saying we are not friends!" Naruto asked desperately as the questors looked at each other in confusion.

"Naruto what do you think 'girlfriend' means?" Percy asked carefully as Naruto blinked.

"A girl who is my friend. Like Annabeth is my girlfriend just like Silena is too." Naruto explained with confusion as the questors looked at him in disbelief.

"Uh no… A friend applies to either gender Naruto. A girlfriend is someone you are dating." Annabeth tired to explain awkwardly. "I am your friend not your girlfriend." Annabeth added as Naruto face grew a bit happier. 'Is this guy for real? Does he really not know what a girlfriend is?" Annabeth thought to herself.

"Dating? What is that term?" Naruto asked with a curious tilt of his head. The exasperated looks his friends gave him confused him more than anything else.

"Um… The phrase when a girl and boy get to know each better before maybe getting married?" Annabeth tried to explain as she was dumbfounded especially for someone raised by two parents. Judging by the looks of Percy and Grover they were equally shocked.

"Oh! You mean courting! No, I am not courting anyone right now!" Naruto said in realization finally catching up to the conversation.

_Back on Olympus_

There was nothing but silence as the Gods turned to Apollo who was sighing while Artemis had a sheepish expression on her face.

All the sudden Aphrodite started to snicker before full blown giggles appeared from her perfect lips. "HAHA HAHA! You meant o tell me little Prude didn't' teach her son what a girlfriend was?" Aphrodite mocked as Artemis glared at her but the effect was greatly ruined with the blush on her face.

"Bro 'courting' came out of style months ago!" Hermes said with amazement as Apollo shrugged.

"Hey Artemis insisted she and Zoe teach him about girls so I relented." Apollo revealed as Artemis glared but did not deny this truth. Truthfully, she wanted her son to hold off having any relations till he was much older so she thought if he was taught very old fashioned 'dating' advice he would stay innocent for longer.

'I guess it was wrong of me but I love him so much.' Artemis thought sourly as she continued to hear Aphrodite mock her and Apollo for the next few minutes.

_Back with the Quest_

After trying to explain what 'dating' was to Naruto Annabeth reassured him they were friends but not to call her his 'girlfriend' as it was not, they were.

"Remember Naruto not to call Silena your Girlfriend either or else the rumours." Annabeth told him with a shudder as Naruto puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

"Ok geez I get it!" Naruto whined ignoring the snickers of Grover and Percy behind him.

All the sudden the 4 of them were surrounded by 4 thugs who had pipes in their hands.

"Hey kiddies go home. This is our turf!" One of them told them and judging by his voice Naruto could only assume was the boss.

The original questors looked scared but defiant until one of the thugs looked at Annabeth with a devious smile.

"Hey boss maybe we should keep the little lady here." He suggested with a perverted look. **AN4: **Annabeth shuddered in fear and disgust as Naruto eyes narrowed and unbeknownst to the others turned to slits.

"You idiot. If we get caught, we will get thrown in jail!" The boss reprimanded but he did still look Annabeth over licking his lips almost as imagining Annabeth older. Grover and Percy were about to defend their friend until Naruto snapped his fingers.

Instantly the mortals stopped in their tracks with glazed looks as Naruto gave himself a few calming breaths making his pupils return to normal. Naruto snapped his fingers again as the thugs started walking in a random direction in a daze.

"Naruto what did you do?" Percy asked in amazement.

"Just used the mist again. I just made them go grab anything they stole and turn themselves to the local cops." Naruto said smugly as Percy and Grover looked at him with approval.

Annabeth gave him a warm smile and said softly "Thank you for defending me Naruto. I really appreciate it.". Naruto suppressed his hot face and smiled warmly in return.

Naruto eyes narrowed as he looked around until he saw what seemed like a harmless store nearby.

"Wait outside. I got some business to attend to." Naruto told them sternly ignoring the concerned looks he got.

Naruto walked to the store to see a giant looking man with a giant smile waving his hands kindly.

"Welcome my short friend. Would you and your friends like to lay on my beds. You all seem rather tired. My name is Crusty." Crusty said with a warm wave of his arms. While Percy and Grover looked eager to try it out Naruto cold expression did not change.

"No thanks." Naruto said before whispering "Stretcher." Before Crusty could do anything but widen his eyes Naruto drew 5 Kunais into his right hand. With expert arm that took less than a blink of an eye Naruto tossed them all so each Kunai hit a vital point. One in his head, one in his heart, liver, and one in each knee.

Crusty was frozen in a look of disbelief for a moment as Naruto friends looked at Naruto in chock and terror before Crusty turned to dust and his Gold dust got blown away into the wind.

"He was a monster?" Percy shouted in shock as the man looked human to him if not bigger than most.

Annabeth turned to Naruto who took the key out of the dust to open the door to the shop. "Naruto how did you know that guy was a monster at first glance?" Annabeth asked in shock as she did not even have an inkling till the dust proved it.

"I can see through the mist so monsters cannot use it to hide from me." Naruto reminded them as he gestured them to enter the shop which they did still in a haze. "Plus, my sisters are the Hunt who are professional Monster killers. They taught me most of the monsters throughout history." Naruto added with a proud smile on his face.

_With Artemis_

As the God gave various looks at how quickly Naruto defeated Procrustes (with Poseidon sighing at one of his monster sons) Artemis had a proud smile on her face and she could see an equally proud smile on her brother face.

'That's my boy.' Artemis thought to himself happily. Naruto was literally her heart and soul and she believed she raised him well along with Apollo

_With Naruto_

"So, who was that monster?" Grover asked nervously as they watched Naruto search the building for something only he knew about.

"That was Procrustes monster son of Poseidon also known as the 'stretcher'." Naruto said as Percy eyes widened while Annabeth nodded her head.

"The one Theseus killed a long time ago?" Annabeth asked as Naruto nodded.

"Wait he is like my brother?" Percy asked with shock and disgust as Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Technically but don't read to much into it, Percy. The Gods have been alive for thousands of years so there is plenty of things they are not proud of today." Naruto said which made Percy feel somewhat better but also curious as well.

Before anyone could ask anything, else Naruto gave a shout of excitement as he pulled out a piece of paper in triumphant.

"What's that?" Grover asked as Naruto turned around with a smirk.

"A map to the underworld. You all ready to go to the Underworld?" Naruto asked as the others gulped.

Naruto thought for moment before he pulled out 3 silver Kunai knives out of his pocket unlike the bronze ones, he used to kill Procrustes.

"Take these. Don't worry they are enchanted so you cannot hurt yourself with them. Just put them in your pockets." Naruto told them seriously as Grover and Percy looked skeptical at him. They shrugged before putting the knives in their pockets.

Annabeth looked at him curiously as Naruto smiled in a reassuring way. "Just call it an insurance policy if you guys get hurt."

Annabeth was even more curious but accepted the knife regardless before studying it marvelling at its craftmanship.

'There my limited seals on their knives will both be my exit and my emergency help route.' Naruto thought to himself as he began to study the map.

**AN1: Its not like Poseidon knew Naruto would be on the quest when he gave the Pearls to the Nereid right?**

**AN2: Basically, confirmation Naruto can use the Haraishin. He used it in chapter 5 against the Minotaur but referred to it as 'teleporting'.**

**AN3: I totally set this up as Artemis is his mother. (and Zoe is his older sister) they used old fashioned terms in the hopes he would never get a girlfriend or at least not for many years.**

**AN4: I don't support pedophiles in anyway but I just added this to make Naruto angry.**

**Do people like me flipping through Naruto POV and sometimes the Gods? I find it fun to use the other perspective sometimes**


	20. Getting into the Underworld

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

Posted April 21, 2020 (Tuesday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**The reason this took so long (besides general laziness) is I was not happy with the extra details I added so I kinda wanted to skip it honestly. I can't write as good as the canon source but I don't want to rehash the entire underworld arc.**

**I had a subplot in mind where Naruto tells his feelings about Minato and Kushina (they are separate from Apollo and Artemis particularly in his eyes) but I decided I will add that in at some other point. I kinda want to move past the underworld arc pretty quick.**

**I HAVE NOT given up on this story! I actually like it almost as much as Six Paths Jinchuuiki but certain quest elements are harder to write about and kinda boring.**

**I KNOW its short but its been sitting at like 600 words for 2 months now and I am posting it so I can start moving on in the story!**

**I kinda want to bring Piper back for a cameo(s) (but not for the camp till HOO) what do people think?**

Chapter 20 Getting into the Underworld

After finding out the current entrance to the Underworld was at "DOA Recording Studios" the group started walking there in a somber pace. Grover swore he felt something dark surrounding Naruto when the thugs threatened Annabeth while Percy was still shocked his dad helped create that monster Naruto killed. Annabeth was a bit shaken up about the experience with the thugs having a rough idea on what their intentions were if they captured her. She knew it was illegal for children to have sex but it was unspoken that it was done in the dark corners of the world.

Naruto saw Annabeth scared expression no matter what kind of neutral expression she tried to put on so he slowed down.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Naruto asked softly as Annabeth blinked trying to turn her frown into a smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Annabeth asked too proud to admit she was still abit traumatized from her experience. Grover sighed knowing his friend inherited the pride that Athena was well known for. Percy didn't really get what was going on so he stayed quiet.

Naruto grabbed her shoulder gently as she winced slightly. "Hey my mom and dad hates rapists above all else and I do too. Believe me I wanted to slice them to bits and I could have easily." Naruto said darkly as the 3 questors felt a jolt of fear go down their spines. "But killing someone especially a mortal is bad. Unlike monsters once their lives end there is no coming back." Naruto sighed as Grover and Percy blinked never really thinking it.

Grover had a nervous expression while Naruto sighed.

"Look I know Dad likely charmed women in the past whether they truly wanted to sleep with him or not is up for debate. So he might not seem to hate rapists but he would never take a woman who said no to him or use force against her. He might be a lot of things in the past but he would never lower himself to rape." Naruto said darkly as Grover gulped while Percy sweated. Annabeth had never met Apollo personally but she thought based on the stories he seemed pretty laid back compared to the more temperamental Gods. **AN2:**

Annabeth smiled abit and said softly "thanks for worrying but I really am ok." Naruto smile returned when he saw his friend abit better.

"I guess we never really thought about it since monsters always end returning but mortals and demigods only have one shot at life huh." Grover mused as Percy suddenly looked abit nervous before he eyes looked resolute again.

Naruto nodded as they continued to walk. "Yeah and that what makes monsters dangerous. They might not evolve like Gods and mortals do but they remember. Every time they die and return to life those experiences accumulate along with hatred and anger." Naruto said wisely.

The group remained silent for a few minutes until they reached a building called" DOA Recording Studios" before Naruto stopped them.

"Why are we stopping?" Percy asked eager to go down to the underworld and give Hades a piece of his mind.

"Ok I will be blunt. You guys have not been with Gods for your whole lives so you are still rather new at this to be honest." Naruto said neutrally staring at Annabeth as she was about to protest. "One rule is when you enter a God's domain they can and will sense you and have a vague sense of what you are saying and doing at all times. For example, you might now it but the Gods have been watching your quest the entire time." Naruto told them as Percy looked nervous and looked up at the sky. Annabeth and Grover bit their lips hoping they had not unintentionally offended the Gods during the quest.

"You mean they have been watching all this time as we risk our lives?" Percy asked angrily as Annabeth looked mortified while Naruto shrugged.

Naruto gave them a look of pity and said "Look you guys are looking at it from a mortals perspective which I suppose makes sense but Gods are inherently different." **AN3: **Before they could ask him anymore, he added "Look just be on your guard once we go down there. We will out of the scope of the rest of the Gods but every monster and bad thing you heard about is down there so we will be in much more trouble."

As the others gulped, they slowly descended down the dark tunnel till they reached what appeared to be a waiting room full of sad people although they were somewhat see through. A man waiting in a fancy suit looking bored was sitting on a chair reading a book with the door locked with a key on his neck.

Annabeth, Percy and Grover were naturally afraid of going to the underworld particularly in a way that meant they were not dead first. However, Naruto was calm as a cucumber although he did give the spirits of the dead a look of pity.

While the spirits were complaining the man in the suit growled and yelled "Shut up! The next spirit who complains will increase the wait time from a year to 10 years for this entire room!". This outburst made the spirits whimper but quiet down to his satisfaction.

Annabeth and Grover looked horrified while Percy looked ready to bring out his sword but Naruto quick glare made him halt his hasty movements.

The man finally noticed the new arrivals and did not look impressed although he did give a small sniff and give them a look of suspicion much to the group collective terror.

"Well well. New arrival and so young looking too." The man said with fake sympathy as Naruto resisted rolling his eyes. "First things first. Can you tell me my name?" The man asked pointing at his name tag.

Percy squinted and his ADHD and Dyslexia filled brain read something like 'Chirran' so his first thought was 'Chiron' but luckily Naruto coughed and decided to answer first.

"I believe your name tag says 'Charon' I believe?" Naruto said innocently enough as Charon eyes widened in surprise.

'Interesting. That one clearly does not have Dyslexia but he seems to be aware I am not human.' Charon thought to himself.

"Anyways how may I help you all tonight?" Charon asked with a fake smile as the spirits tried to gesture them to leave in a futile effort.

Grover decided to be the brave one and said "Sir we would like to go to the Underworld." However, his nervous feelings made him bleat almost like a gloat despite Annabeth and Percy looks of horror.

To the surprise of the questors Charon started to laugh slamming his fist into his desk at a joke only he could get. After a few minutes he calmed down and wiped away tears from laughing so hard.

"Gotta say never heard of that one before. Its always 'Its not my time!' or 'Please don't take me!' or 'Just let me go home!'. Never 'I want to go the underworld.'." Charon chuckled as the original questors laughed nervously while Naruto frowned at the man.

Annabeth tried to get things back under control by saying with a pleading look "Please sir we need to see Hades."

Charon eyes grew dark as he picked his nose. "That's LORD Hades girlie. Plus the only ones that go tot the underworld are those who are dead and you clearly are not." Charon told her with a glare as Annabeth reared back as if she had been slapped.

Naruto clearly was in a foul mood as he seemed to vanish and reappear before sending a swift but light kick into Charon sending the Immortal into the door with a thud.

Charon groaned as he tried to stand up only to meet cold blue eyes and a knife to his throat as he gulped.

'What the hell? This kid movements don't match his age! Hell, even demigods of Old don't have these kinds of skills!' Charon thought in fear. **AN4:**

Annabeth looked at with him fear and respect. 'Naruto? What happened to him? He is always so calm and nice but right now he feels like a…. wave threatening to crush us all.'

Grover was thinking 'Bah! Even the hunters can't move that quick! Is this the power of Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo child?'.

Percy was gaping with his mouth open. 'Naruto is so! He is like a superhero!'. Normally Percy would feel jealous but Naruto had been nothing but a true friend to him so he was more amazed than anything else.

Naruto said darkly as he carefully pinned the scared immortal to the door. "Look Charon if you need a dead person to enter the underworld I suppose you will do." Naruto showed his point by slowly moving his silver knife closer to Charon neck.

Charon despite his fear hissed "Lord Hades will never let this stand you brat!".

Naruto gave him a dark and feral smile as he said calmly "Oh in the months or years it takes for you to come back I am sure Lord Hades will find someone else to ferry to the underworld. Hell maybe they might even be better than you."

Charon eyes widened at the threat which could possibly happen as the last time he demanded a raise Hades threatened to toss him into the river Styx.

Charon demanded "What are you? You don't have the scent of a Demigod but there is no way for a human to move like this!".

Naruto smirked at the ironic statement **AN5: **before backing away slightly so Charon could breathe for a moment. He kept a hand on his knife and even twirled it in his fingers to prove he could easily pin down Charon in an instant again.

"I am the son of Artemis and Apollo. Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." Naruto told him with a smirk.

Charon gasped having heard rumours even in the underworld about the mortal son of Artemis appearing at Camp Half Blood. Now that he was focusing, he could see the same shade of red in Naruto's hair tips and the same silver glow in Naruto eyes.

If that wasn't enough Naruto's next statement sealed it for him. "Like Mother says. I have no time for petty males." Naruto said coldly with a glare. Charon at that moment swore he saw Artemis appear behind Naruto with the same stance and glare at him.

"So here are your options." Naruto told him. "One you refuse so I kill you and knock the door over." Naruto threatened as Charon gulped. "Or you let us in your boat furry us over and come back. Trying to believe this never happened." Naruto offered as Charon looked at Naruto's knife and back to his own hands.

"Just this once. Nobody hears about this you hear?" Charon said gruffly as he unlocked the door and glare at the spirits trying to rush into the door.

Naruto gently pushed his amazed friends through the door as it closed shut behind them. They followed Charon down the stairwell where his suit disappeared and his true form appeared. He truly looked like the 'Grim Reaper' in kids TV shows without the Scythe but with the Hood and Skelton face.

Charon soon reached the empty boat and sighed before entering.

"Quickly into the boat before I change my mind." Charon demanded as Annabeth, Percy and Grover scooched into the boat as far away from Charon as possible in the small boat.

Unbeknownst to the others Naruto threw a shuriken into the water and to his satisfaction the shuriken stayed afloat with a blue chakra aura surrounding it.

"Naruto what are you doing? Get into the boat!" Percy cried desperately as Naruto gave them a huge smile.

Naruto to the shock of others kicked the boat so it started to move without him. Before anyone could react, Naruto took a big step towards the water.

"Naruto!" Annabeth screamed in fear fearing for the worst.

"You fool! Nobody can survive contact with these waters!" Charon shouted in annoyance.

Before everyone eyes Naruto not only did not die from the water he actually stood on top of the water! He was walking on the water as if it was solid ground not deadly water that dissolved everything.

Naruto smirked as he was bombarded by questions as he causally walked besides the boat as it was floating across the River Styx.

"You're alive?" Grover yelled in surprise and relief as Naruto sent him a cheeky smile.

"That's impossible! Not even Gods can stand in the River Styx! No Godly power can make you immune to the River Styx powers!" Charon demanded refusing to believe this was happening. **AN6:**

"Well I guess my powers don't like to follow the rules." Naruto said vaguely as he saw the thing layer of chakra on the bottom of his feet keeping him elevated on the waters surface.

Percy was about to ask about himself before Charon gave him a nasty look. "Don't think just because you are son of Poseidon you are immune boy. No Sea Deity's powers work in the presence of the River Styx. Don get cocky just because it called a river." Charon warned as Percy inched away from the toxic looking water.

After a few feet Naruto decided he had his fun so he walked into the boat without any issue or even water clinging to him as the questors and Charon gave him looks of astonishment.

Naruto decided to joke "You might want to clean up the River Charon it looks pretty toxic.". This got a sour look from Charon as the questors gave slight laughs at the joke.

**AN2: Look I know the Gods are pretty selfish but I cannot see Apollo ever using a 'dark' method to get a woman in bed. Plus Naruto is not blinded by love to see who his parents WERE. They changed because of him so they gave him pretty unbiased tales on their pasts and Naruto accepted them despite their pasts. They don't do that dark stuff anymore.**

**AN3: TO put into perspective: Percy kinda resents the Gods since his dad left them when he was born ancient laws or not, Annabeth respects and admires her mom to see Athena's flaws, and Grover fears the Gods spiting him at any moment. Naruto grew up with Apollo, Artemis, Hestia and Leto so he has a pretty good gasp on how the Gods perceive the mortal world but he is not so above it to show contempt towards people.**

**AN4: Just a generalization but I cannot think a guy who ferries dead people to the underworld would not have seen ancient heroes in actions.**

**AN5: He is smirking since his movements are pretty standard for ninjas but seem extraordinary for demigods.**

**AN6: Not saying Gods die in the water. It is rather unpleasant form them forcing them to teleport them away. Chakra has unique effects in the PJO world as it doesn't follow the standard 'rules' of that universe.**

**If Naruto had to describe himself as a 'species' he would declare himself "A chakra wielding ninja Hunter with Moon and Sun powers." (just a little bonus if you are confused on what he is).**


	21. Cerberus is Three headed Puppy?

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

Posted April 28, 2020 (Tuesday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Not a great chapter but I kinda want to get through the underworld arc as soon as possible so I am trying to move things along.**

**If you are wondering Naruto is abit envious of the afterlife system of the Elemental Nations. No matter how bad or good you are in that world once you die you get to pass on like anyone else. Or wait in limbo for somebody. You do not have to worry about people judging and assigning you a place after you die. Remember there is no coming back in my story (besides tailed beasts) for the Elemental Nations.**

**Also, reviews are not popping up (right now) but do know I am still reading them all! Plus ALL PMs! Try to respond ok? I spend the effort to reply it would be nice to hear feedback to.**

**I did this entire chapter today on my day off so I could give you something. No bashing! The underworld scene is abit condensed compared to the book but I am trying to get past it to be honest.**

Chapter 21 Cerberus the 3 headed Puppy?

While Charon slowly waded them through the murky water of the Styx Naruto decided to tell his friends abit about the underworld.

"If you are wondering. Yes, this is the same river that Achilles dipped in as a baby to get his legendary invulnerability." Naruto told them as Annabeth eyes shone making him smile abit. Grover still looked abit uneasy while Percy alternated from impressed to abit frightful. No doubt still remembering Charon warning that he would be burned if he fell in.

"Achilles… That invincible guy from the Trojan War?" Percy asked his face scrunching up in thought as Naruto frowned for a second. Charon grumbled but did not speak.

"Yeah… But remember he still died far too young from pride and ignorance." Naruto warned as Percy gulped. However, Annabeth natural curiosity was not satisfied with Naruto's answer as she turned around to stare at Naruto.

"But Achilles only died because Apollo shot him in the heel his one weak spot!" Annabeth commented but she winced when Naruto eyes grew dark. She was still not used to seeing so much love towards a Godly parent but Naruto clearly was at least abit annoyed at the insinuation.

"Yes, dad shot him in the heel which was clearly Godly intervention. However, Dad only intervened at that point due to Achilles previously dragging the Trojan Prince Hector's body through the mud for 12 days straight." Naruto hissed only to feel bad when he saw Annabeth recoil from his anger. Grover gave him a look of sympathy while Percy looked abit uneasy.

"Look Naruto we get it. He is your dad and he has made errors in the past." Grover said carefully as it was well known that Apollo in the past like all Gods did questionable things especially during Ancient Greece.

Naruto gave Grover a nod of thanks while giving a look of apology to Annabeth who looked abit embarrassed.

Charon chuckled as everyone looked at him in the front of the boat. "Interesting. Most mortals use what the Gods have done in the past to justify hatred towards them and yet you clearly have accepted your parents despite their past." Charon noted to Naruto who glared at him. "Do you have any idea how many men complain about their lives lost due your mother? Most of them have done almost nothing young except being male in her presence." Charon taunted as Naruto grit his teeth in anger. **AN2: **

Naruto eyes narrowed into slits for a moment before returning to narrow as he took a calming breath. "I know my mom was unfair in the past but she isn't now and that is all that matters to me." Naruto said hotly as Charon raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose that fair since you got to live with your Godly parents unlike some." Charon said snidely as his grin grew seeing the glares from Annabeth and Percy.

Naruto was about to retort but Percy beat him to it. "Look get us to the underworld or Naruto will push you into the river himself!". Percy said with annoyance as Charon turned to Naruto who smiled with an evil smile.

'This kid unlike the others is not afraid.' Charon noted seeing Naruto look at the river with interest.

As Charon grit his teeth but kept quiet Grover finally decided to speak again. "Um why is the river so polluted?" Grover asked pointing how the 'river' appeared to be even more toxic than the water at Santa Monica Beach.

Charon smirked and decided to humour them. "Oh, that's an easy one. For thousands of years your mortals have been putting in your dreams, hopes and wasted efforts and this is the result. Looks nice doesn't it?" Charon asked sarcastically pointing to the bubbling water. Annabeth and Grover looked green at the water while Percy looked like he was concentrating. After a moment he gave a resigned and frustrated sigh.

Naruto looked at the water with annoyance as he contemplated tossing on Charon in just to shut the immortal up. He soon realized it would be pointless as they were in Hades domain so if he was annoyed monsters would attack much more frequently.

In the distance everyone heard a very large howl that almost rocked the boat. Naruto eyes narrowed while Grover whimpered having an idea on what the sound was.

"Oh! Old Three-Head sounds hungry." Charon remarked happily as Annabeth eyes widened realizing what they were about to deal with.

Before anyone could shout the shores of the underworld came into view and Charon parked the boat right next to the dock. Charon gave an exaggerated bow as the members quickly piled out of the boat as soon as possible.

"I would wish you luck but sadly luck doesn't exist here." Charon mocked as he started to row the boat back to the entrance. As he was leaving Charon shouted "If all goes bad maybe I will get a raise for delivering the Son of Poseidon to Lord Hades doorstep?"

Percy glared at the sound as Charon mocking laughs soon vanished. Annabeth shook her head as she looked nervously forward.

"Percy forget about him. We have much bigger problems." Annabeth said gently as Percy turned around and looked forward.

"Yeah Perce we are in the worst place possible for a demigod." Grover whimpered as the group started to walk along the rock paths.

'Besides actually Tartarus pretty much.' Naruto noted as he quickly analyzed the place trying to find any places of interest.

They passed a sign saying "YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS".

The entrance to the underworld was not quite what any of the questors expected.

They soon entered a very crowded area with 3 'lines'. Naruto saw a line called "EZ DEATH" and two called "ATTENDANT ON DUTY". The "EZ DEATH" line had no staff around it and had a long line that basically went in a quick fashion. The other two lines had beings in black robes hovering with a metal detector line each soul needed to pass through. Those lines appeared to not be moving at all in comparison.

"This is basically airport security and a bad pile up." Percy mumbled at the insanity of the place. He was expecting brimstone and larva instead of what was a fairly bizarre airport security check-in.

Annabeth pointed out the lines. "That one called 'EZ DEATH' is line most mortals choose to go through. It leads to Asphodel Fields. It is actually the safest path in death. No judges just enter and never leave." Annabeth said grimly as the line moved forward without any fuss.

"What kind of place is the Asphodel Field?" Percy asked as the orientation film was rather bare on the underworld.

"Just think of a wheat field in Kansas. With a bunch of nameless people who you can't even tell their faces from." Grover decided to answer as Percy looked appalled.

'I doubt Lady Demeter would like that description but I doubt she ever is in her anyways so no harm no foul.' Naruto thought having his parents talk about the grain obsessed Goddess in passing.

"Why would anyone want to pick that line?" Percy asked in astonishment as Naruto gave him a sad look.

"It is the place most mortals end up anyways. If you didn't do much good or evil or just a normal person you will end up there." Naruto answered as Percy started to look nervous.

Naruto pointed to the other lines with a grimmer expression. "Those lines are for people who want to b judged. It can either go very good for you or much worst. You are taking a high-risk high reward gamble to be honest." Naruto remarked as Annabeth eyes shone with determination.

"Judged? By who?" Percy asked finding the idea you could be judged by the underworld pretty ridiculous. 'What they look at your height and decide you pass?' Percy thought sarcastically.

"There is a panel of 3 judges that rotate every once in a way. People like King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare. People like that. They are mostly famous people or Hades sometimes intervenes directly on your fate." Annabeth told Percy who gulped at the idea his uncle judging his soul.

"So, what happens if you are judged as bad?" Percy asked wondering what the bad people went.

Naruto and Annabeth pointed grimly in a distant field where screaming could be heard.

"The Fields of Punishments. Let's just say it's the place where Hades rewards the people who did evil in life." Grover said without a sense of humour.

Percy gasped as he pointed at one spirit he recognized. "Grover its that preacher from TV!" Percy yelped as the group saw a man get dragged out of the line and with him kicking and shouting to be dragged towards the field of punishment.

"He was a real creep who took a bunch of donations and bolted trying to take it all for himself. He died when his car was hit in an accident and I guess Hades didn't like the stealing part." Grover told Naruto and Annabeth who frowned but lacked pity.

"Wait. That guy was Christian so he believes in Gods not the Greek Gods. So what is he seeing now?" Percy asked finding it bizarre people in other religions ended up in the same place as them.

Grover gave Percy an odd look and croaked "Maybe this is Hell for him? Mortals never really see the same things we do so its hard to tell what they think." Naruto thought it was abit condescending but he supposed mortals were blissfully ignorant most of the time.

Percy turned around and saw Annabeth looking dreamily in the other line. He followed her gaze could vaguely see a place he could only describe as rich persons paradise. He could distinctly see a sealed off area full of fancy houses and happy laughter.

"That my friend is Elysium. Think of the afterlife everyone wants to get but almost none do. You have to have done a lot of good in life to actually get that privilege." Naruto told Percy who looked at the place in envy.

Before any of them could admire the Field anymore they heard the growling except it was much closer. They started walking towards the EZ Death line only to see a massive figure block their paths.

The questors soon realized they were in front of the legendary Cerberus and he did not appear happy with his 3 heads snapping and hissing at the group.

"Ok is it me or is Cerberus a massive 3 headed Rottweiler?" Percy blurted out as the group slowly inched away from the massive dog who appeared to not appreciate the comment.

'Yeah if a Rottweiler became the size of a woolly mammoth.' Naruto thought as he looked at the massive dog with oddly no fear.

"Percy please shut up. He just told us to pray to the God of out choice." Grover hissed almost ready to wet himself in fear. Even Annabeth was paralyzed in fear as a single thought crept in her head.

'I think we are going to die.' Annabeth thought as Cerberus became clearer by the second almost like she was becoming more apart of the underworld. **AN3: **

"So any ideas how to beat it?" Percy asked as Cerberus almost seemed smug for a moment. He raised his head proudly as if declaring 'You don't.'.

Annabeth said "I can only remember Hercules subduing Cerberus before and he had to literally beat him to the ground and wrestle his neck to win. I can't see us doing that." Unfortunately, that appeared to be the wrong thing to say as Cerberus growled and howled much louder glaring at Annabeth making her whimper more.

"Um please don't mention Hercules again. Cerberus isn't very happy about that." Grover said pleadingly.

Naruto added "Cerberus exact words are 'If you mention that brute again I will chew every one of your heads for breakfast and shit you out for dinner.'."

Everyone including Cerberus looked at Naruto in astonishment for translating Cerberus's growls.

Naruto sent them a dull look before calmly walking towards Cerberus "Hi son of Artemis? You think I can't talk to dogs?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Naruto no!" Annabeth shouted quietly in fear for her friend. Grover and Percy were too paralyzed in fear and shock to say anything as Naruto continued to walk towards the 3 headed dog with a calm expression.

The middle head growled and Naruto heard 'What is this human doing?'.

The left and right head were saying "Lets eat him first! I agree!'.

Naruto stopped and looked directly at the Dog before shouting "I think you need some head pats!".

There was a moment of silence before Percy, Annabeth, and Grover jaws dropped in disbelief. Even Cerberus looked at Naruto in utter shock with all three of its heads.

Before anyone could react Naruto leapt up in a single impressive jump and landed on the middle head and started to scratch the top roughly.

There was silence before Cerberus started to whine with pleasure. Before anyone could take it in three Naruto's appeared in smoke and 2 of them went onto the other heads. All three heads were pet at the same time while Naruto landed on the floor in front of the group with a happy and satisfied smile.

Cerberus's groans of happiness soon expelled from all three heads as the dog sat down and began to roll around a little. Frightened spirits screamed as they ran away from Cerberus massive frame.

Percy decided to summarize the groups thoughts. "So, Cerberus guardian of the underworld likes to be pet like a normal dog?" Percy said with pure indignation watching the dog happily growl from the constant attention of Naruto's clones.

Naruto gave them amused looks as he gestured for them to follow him as they snuck past the EZ DEATH line. This however set off many alarms as red lights and bells activated. The group soon started running deeper into the underworld.

The robed guards were prevented from following the group as Cerberus blocked the gateway completely once, he rolled over and refused to move from the attention he was getting.

Naruto continued to whistle as they ran past the check-in and soon the alarms were so distant the group could start to walk again.

Annabeth decided to break the ice and touched Naruto shoulder making him turn around.

"Yes? Is there something the matter?" Naruto asked calmly as Annabeth resisted twitching an eyebrow at Naruto easy going attitude.

"What is going to happen once your clones disappear?" Annabeth asked nervously as she assumed his clones couldn't exist forever.

Naruto laughed and said "Oh I will simply have each clone give each head one of these.". There was a puff of smoke and giant red rubber ball appeared in Naruto's hand. It was easily several times Naruto but he held it easily in his hand as if it weighed nothing.

"Is that a rubber ball?" Grover asked skeptically not just because of its size but also the absurd notion Naruto was carrying this around.

Naruto nodded as the ball disappeared in a puff of smoke. "yeah we use smaller ones to train our new wolves." Naruto said in a matter of fact way as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Wait you have wolves?" Percy asked rather impressed and shocked.

Naruto gave him an odd look before realizing Percy never met the hunt before. "Yeah Hunt has hunter wolves that hunt with us. Just a quick FYI if you or Grover ever meets the hunt try to stick around me. They might bite a hand off or foot. You know wolf instincts." Naruto warned them cheerfully as Percy and Grover looked at him in fear. **AN4:**

"Bite?" Percy said in fear as Naruto shrugged.

Annabeth quickly realized she was excluded from the warning. "What about me?" She asked curiously as Naruto gave him a shrug.

"Our wolves are trained to never hurt girls unless mom explicitly says so. So you would be fine." Naruto said non chalently as Grover and Percy gave Annabeth a quick look of resentment.

'Lucky her.' They thought together.

Annabeth got back on track and asked "So you train wolves to be somewhat tame with rubber balls?" Annabeth aksed skeptically as Naruto gave her an odd look.

"Well that and some commands and head pats but yeah basically. Mom had to really train the wolves when I was born being a guy but I think I had her scent as I was told they were more curious than anything around me till I bonded with them all." Naruto said contently.

'Time with the hunt and Artemis. That would be Elysium for me.' Grover thought dreamily.

'Naruto life is pretty insane. Talking about wolves who would rip me apart so casually.' Percy thought cautiously.

Annabeth was looking at her friend with the corner of her eye. 'Naruto was born mortal but clearly has at least some traits from both of his parents. Is this because he wasn't born in a conventional way?' Annabeth thought her Athena brain on hyperdrive. **AN5:**

"Onwards to Hades! No point being subtle. Even if it wasn't his domain our little show with Cerberus alerted everyone we are here." Naruto said cheerfully as the group sweat dropped following him deeper into the underworld.

'Damn right rubber balls! How else do we train our wolves teeth and claws without something fun and something they can't bite through!' Naruto though in a slightly annoyed thought. He was not pleased his friends thought it was so silly! It was part of the hunt Dattebayo!.

**AN2: Look Artemis is fair enough by the time of the Titans Curse (she reproaches however gently towards Zoe for being rude) and pretty much a loving mom in my story. But in the past Artemis was pretty much the ultimate feminist believing that being a guy basically meant you were guilty.**

**AN3: Not bashing Annabeth but she is pretty much ready to pass out at Cerberus. In my story.**

**AN4: Naruto was kinda kidding. But yeah he basically suggesting if the hunt visits with the wolves not to let guys wonder around.**

**AN5: The technical answer has to do with chakra. If he didn't have exceptional chakra from Minato, Kushina and Kurama he would not grown up the way he did.**


	22. Hades is not Uzumaki Death God

**The Hope of The Moon and Sun**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover fanfictions.

Posted May 19 2020 (Tuesday)

Word count total- 6013

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Guys PLEASE try and check your PM inboxes and reply back ok? It peeves me to no end when I reply and nobody seems to care! (much less motivation to write and stress)**

**By the way reviews are not popping up (last ones I think were May 16, 2020) when I post this but rest assure. I still read them and try to reply to them in PMs!**

**Also question? Do you think I should answer reviews on the bottom like other writers do or do you think that is not needed?**

**For example:**

Mend1cant Bias - A Tailed beast is as strong as a primordial, but the Shinigami, a god that SEALED it into Naruto, is less powerful than Apollo and Artemis (even though their in a predominant Japanese-Clone culture. That makes less sense than it should.\

Answer- CHAKRA is what makes the difference. It does not follow the rules of more is better. How else do people seal Tailed Beasts away when they have vastly LESS chakra then the tailed Beasts they seal away? The Uzumaki Death God can seal away Tailed Beasts due to the nature of chakra but in a fight would lose to Apollo or Artemis whose powers are greater than his own. This review was abit odd but I still answered it.

**Also, since this is near the end of the book 1 do you think I should have separate stories for each book or just one story for them all?**

**Remember the Gods cannot see what is happening in the Underworld right now (hence why Zeus and the others are SO opposed to the idea that Kronos is rising).**

**Anyone "the 100" fan? It's a Tv show on CW airing its last season tomorrow! So stoked!**

**The lack of chapters is mostly I am having trouble typing right now and it is super draining to focus on stories let alone make long chapters. Sorry but not really sorry as life happens.**

**I have lots of ideas for the Naruto vs Ares fight but I doubt I can do it justice so I will simply do my best and hope for the best. (pretty sure this is the longest chapter of this story!)**

Chapter 22 Hades is NOT the Uzumaki Death God

After the harrowing experience of watching Naruto 'tame' the terrifying Cerberus the questors took a more leisurely pace walking towards Hades Palace in the underworld. They had stepped through the line towards the Fields of Aphodel so the group had no choice but to step through the field full of Spirits who in Naruto's opinion looked more like glimmering lights than people. Nobody seemed to have an individual face or appearance anymore just a field of people who lost everything that defined 'them'.

The group tried to ignore the chattering of the spirits who appeared desperate for anyone to hear what they had to say but it indistinguishable from the billions if not trillions more of their neighbours.

"We gotta keep going." Annabeth said trying to be objective but all of them could hear the despair in her voice seeing the state of the dead in such a pitiable state.

Percy looking around could not help but comment "The dead aren't scary. They are more…".

"Sad…" Grover finished just as sadly while Naruto looked down as they continued to walk.

As they walked through the crowd Naruto stopped for a moment as someone 'different' walked past him with her head down in sadness.

The girl was in a hood like ever other spirit in the Field but he could make out some actual differences in her rather then the many others. She seemed to have darker skin-maybe African American? – with curly dark hair and although he could not see her eye colour, they seemed more sad than angry or confused unlike the others. **AN2:**

'Wait does she know who she is? Is that girl not a shell like the others?' Naruto thought until he heard Percy.

"Naruto! Hurry up! You are falling behind!" Percy shouted as the group waited for the distracted Naruto to catch up.

It would not till several years later Naruto would realize he had unintentionally met his first Roman despite her being dead. **AN3: **

As the group walked out of the Fields with the Palace in the distance along with three Winged creatures circling above as if almost a welcoming party for the special guests.

Annabeth decided to ask Naruto a question she was dying to know and she figured this was the best time.

'Especially since Lady Artemis and the others can't hear us right now.' Annabeth thought cleverly. "Naruto?" Annabeth asked if they continued to walk at a slow rate.

"Yeah? Is something the matter?" Naruto asked as he turned his head towards Annabeth who bit her lip gently nervously.

"What are your sisters in the hunt like?" Annabeth asked bluntly as Percy looked politely interested and Grover way too interested in Naruto's opinion.

'Ignoring the gross Grover thoughts….' Naruto thought as he put his hand on his chin in concentration. "Why you plan on joining the hunt?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as Annabeth blushed.

"No! I mean I dunno know… It is more I have only heard OF them never met in any in real life before. It is one thing to hear about them from rumours but another to hear about them from a person who lived with them." Annabeth explained with her eyes glimmering in excitement. **AN4:**

"Yeah Naruto! Please tell us! What is like growing up with the hunters! I mean they are so into nature!" Grover said with a dreamy smile as Naruto instinctively edged away from the Satyr while Percy looked abit uncomfortable himself.

They had stopped walking knowing Hades was well aware of them outside his palace.

"Ok THAT right there is the kind of comments that will make my sisters want to toss you into a train." Naruto noted dramatically as Grover oddly looked not too concerned at that scenario.

"But other then that. Hmm… I will say honestly since most if not all my current sisters came from horrible family situations or saw men as abusive, they used to think that the worst in men was the standard for all men. They had a very tough time judging any man as not guilty for the crimes of the ones they met personally." Naruto admitted with a sigh. He was not proud of some of the things the hunt had did before he was born but he still loved them regardless.

Grover and Percy instantly winced dreading the idea of ever meeting Naruto's 'sisters'.

'The way Naruto is phrasing it makes it sound like they would let us be the wolves training dummies.' Percy thought feeling nervous.

Annabeth was not quite so thrilled of the ideas of immortal girl teens who seemed rather hateful according to Naruto but she caught something in Naruto's phrasing.

"Wait used to?" Annabeth asked inquisitively as Naruto had a small smile at her wise mind.

"Yeah used to. They mellowed out quite abit ever since I was born and they accepted me as a brother." Naruto said fondly as Percy and Annabeth could not help but smile at the happiness in Naruto's tone.

Grover however took this a much different way. "So, Naruto… Are there any loopholes in your mother's oath? Maybe a single day where 'no dating' thing is not applicable?" Grover asked with a grin. Percy and Annabeth looked appalled at Grover while Naruto sighed.

"Look Grover I like you as a friend honestly. But if you make another comment about my sisters again, I swear I will tell all of the Wood Dryads at camp you peep at the girls in the shower at camp. That way none of them will EVER date you even if you caught one of them in a race." Naruto threatened as Annabeth looked scandalized at the thought. Grover looked like Naruto had threatened to cut off one of his arms off. **AN5:**

"No! Please don't! I swear I won't make comments like that again!" Grover pleaded as he truly wanted a girlfriend but he could not help himself especially around girls who were imbrued with nature magic like the hunters.

Naruto smirked at Grover's fear and felt proud for defending his sisters and by extension his mothers honour. Annabeth could totally see Naruto was like his mother at least in regards to his sisters.

Percy was abit confused on the whole 'Hunter' thing and decided this was a good of time as any to ask the expert himself.

"Can you explain abit more on your 'sisters' Naruto? The film doesn't really go into Artemis or her hunters very much." Percy asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulder.

"Why not. Basically, my mom is the Virgin Goddess of the Hunt so thousands of years ago she made a deal with her father Lord Zeus to have immortal handmaidens hunt with Mom without aging forever. Mom originally treated them like her sisters in arms but as the generations of hunters changed, they become closer to her daughters hence why they are my sisters in all but blood." Naruto explained as Annabeth looked impressed and Percy could not hide slight envy.

"I have to admit I can't see a bad thing so far except they seem to be a girl only club." Percy noted as Grover nodded his head dreamily.

Naruto grimaced for a second before continuing "However the Hunt has to take an Oath to gain their immortality. Also, it is immortality in the sense of eternal Youth not immortality in the sense they cannot be killed." Naruto added as Annabeth nodded figuring the Gods would not want a group to never be able to killed off that were not actual Gods. At least with the possibility of battle death it kept the number of partial immortals from gathering too high in the years.

Naruto continued as he starred directly at Annabeth this time. "The oath was you had to sever ALL forms of male relationships including familiar. To be a hunter you lived for mother and your fellow Hunters and essentially nothing else." Naruto told Annabeth seriously. **AN6: **

Annabeth eyes widened as she starred at the equally shocked Percy and Grover who gulped.

"You mean if I was a hunter, I could not even be friends with the male campers anymore?" Annabeth asked in shock never considering the idea to be immortal like Naruto's sisters she would have to forsake the half the human race to do so.

Naruto shook his head but his face relaxed into a smile. "If we were talking ancient Greece times than you would forsake those bonds but I can tell you back than a lot of women would be more than willing to give up any male contact. Men back then were abit less civilized after all." Naruto said awkwardly as Percy and Grover quickly got the hidden message. Pillaging and Raping was common in Ancient Greece after all.

"After moving to American mom allows the oath to have some leeway on male friendships and family ties but she still expects her Hunters to stay with the pack and not go off on silly tangents." Naruto explained as Annabeth sighed in relief.

"Also, you can't fall in love or your break your oath." Naruto added cheerfully.

Percy decided to ask the million-dollar question "So what happens if when if your sisters falls in love?".

Naruto gave him a crooked smile and said rather matter of factly "If mom found out and the girl lost her virginity, she would kill you on the spot or turned you into an animal for the rest of your life.".

Everyone lost all colour in their faces and Naruto let them stay that way for a few seconds before he laughed loudly bringing back to reality.

"Just kidding!" Naruto chirped as Percy, Grover and Annabeth gave him nervous chuckles.

"So, Lady Artemis doesn't kill the girls who stray?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

Naruto gave the 'so-so' movement of his right hand. "She used to in the old days but now adays if a girl strays or chooses to leave the Hunt she simply takes away her blessing and leaves you be."

Grover was about to ask something so Naruto decided to interrupt. "Before you ask if a girl changes her mind or breaks up with a guy before having sex. No, she cannot have the blessing placed on her again. It is a one time offer so once you lose the blessing you can never again have it ever." Naruto said seriously as Annabeth gulped. **AN7: **

Seeing how his friends had no further questions Naruto turned back towards Hades castle with a huge grin.

"Let's pay dear old Lord Hades that long overdue hello, shall we?" Naruto said cheerfully.

The other questors especially Percy and Annabeth were fall less impressed.

"Yay meeting an uncle who wants to smote me for being alive. Nothing can possibly go wrong." Percy mumbled sarcastically.

They had not even taken more then 20 steps towards Hades castles when Grover shoes grew wings much to everyone surprise.

"Maia! Maia!" Grover commanded trying to turn the shoes back to normal but it appeared the command no longer worked.

'This feeling… It feels like magic like mom and Dad are enchanting something.' Naruto thought sensing a power coming from the shoes.

All the sudden without warning the shoes started to fly into the air lifting themselves so Grover was upside-down with his arms flailing uselessly.

"Maia! Maia! Help!" Grover screamed as his shoes seemed to have a mind of its own and started to fly/drag Grover away from Hades Palace into a new direction.

"Grover!" Percy shouted as they all sprinted to catch up to the struggling Grover.

"Try to grab onto something!" Annabeth warned as they continued to run after Grover.

It seemed like a sound idea except Grover was about 10 feet in the air with nothing to grab onto as the shoes raced towards a tunnel which made everyone pause for a second.

"That is the entrance to…" Annabeth said in shock in despair as Percy tried shaking her despite his own fear.

However, Naruto was focused on the task at hand as his eyes focused and zoomed in on Grover shoes.

'Got it. With this I can do it.' Naruto thought as he brought a kunai into each hand and with less then a blink of an eye, he tossed them towards Grover's feet.

Annabeth and Grover screamed in terror as it appeared Naruto was about to spear through Grover's feet shoes and all. However, the Kunai _skimmed_ past Grover's feet and unbeknownst to everyone except Naruto they each had a thin layer of different element chakra surrounding them.

Naruto remembered his lessons about the cutting power of different chakra natures.

"_Listen here champ. Wind Chakra can cut through things if you make the edge sharp enough." Apollo told him in one lesson._

"_Sweetheart. Lighting Style can cut though things by increasing the vibrations to a point where it can cut deeper than Wind Style." Artemis told him in a different lesson. _

One kunai had wind and the other had Lightning chakra natures so when they skimmed past Grover's shoes the chakra extended just enough to shred Grover's shoes without hurting Grover himself.

Grover fell onto the ground with a thump as the mostly destroyed shoes were forced to fly themselves into the pit by themselves.

Naruto quickly grabbed Grover and together with Annabeth and Percy ran away from the pit putting a fair amount of distance between them. Just as then a dark unnatural wind came from the Pit as if to express its anger.

The group huffed in fright as they heard ancient chanting before Percy pulled out Riptide which glowed its Godly glow. This made the chanting pause for a few seconds before it resumed.

They started walking back to Hades Palace before Naruto stated the obvious. "That my friends is one of the lovely entrances to Tartarus where monsters go when they die."

"What was in that pit? It felt more evil then Ares or anything else…" Percy asked as Naruto eyes grew dark.

"One of Hades minions?" Grover asked hopefully before Naruto shook his head.

"No. It must be what remains of Kronos the Father of the Big 3 and Elder Olympians. Remember Titans do not die just like Gods don't die." Naruto warned as the others gulped.

Grover turned to Naruto with a smile. "Thanks for saving me. Although I thought you were going to take my legs off along with the shoes hehe." Grover said nervously as Naruto huffed.

"Excuse me? I am the son of Artemis and Apollo. I would not miss a shot like that unless divine force interfered." Naruto said in annoyance with pride leaking into his voice as Annabeth and Percy chuckled at their friend.

Annabeth then got worried. "I can't believe Luke's shoes did that… Maybe Ares cursed them somehow?" Annabeth wondered as Percy nodded his head slowly. As the two of them were discussing possible theories Naruto eyes narrowed.

'Luke's shoes? Can it be? Would he really do something like that?' Naruto thought deciding to keep the theory to himself for now. He knew Luke _seemed_ like an ideal camper so an accusation like that based on no true proof would only lead to denial. Grover and Annabeth were childhood friends of Lukes while Percy seemed to idolize the guy so they would not accept Luke being a villain without proof quite yet.

They finished their little discussion right as they about to enter the Hade's palace. Outside of the actual palace was a Pomegranate Tree growing what smelled like the sweetest fruit in existence.

Naruto had to physically restrain Percy and especially Grover from trying to eat it.

"No! If you even eat one seed or sip of the fruit you will be struck in the underworld forver." Naruto snapped as the boys booked disappointed.

"Come on. Just a little bite. I am sure Lord Hades won't mind." Grover said half heartedly as Naruto sighed.

"Look when Persephone ate 3 seeds it took Lord Zeus himself to override her staying in the underworld and she still has to spend half the year here even now. Do you want to tempt the Gods and see if they care if you stay here forever?" Naruto asked rhetorically as the group eagerly walked past the tree with the lesson in mind.

Percy was looking around the outer part of the palace and could not help by impressed while Annabeth eyes shone as if she was trying to recreate it all from memory.

"Lord Hades is the God of Riches so all the jewels and riches underneath eh ground is his domain." Naruto told them before he got serious. "Guys I will be honest here and tell you shut up unless spoken to when in Hades presence." Naruto said with cold eyes.

"What?!" Annabeth hissed with angry eyes and Percy was close behind.

"Your pride and Percy's overall rudeness is not what we need when facing a God like Hades in his own domain." Naruto said bluntly raising a hand before they could respond. "Percy is the son of Hades brothers who said nothing as he was forced to tend to the Underworld a domain humanity itself fears and despises." Naruto pointed out as Percy grit his teeth but had to acknowledge Naruto's points.

"Athena~" Annabeth was about to say until Naruto eyes snapped to hers.

"Athena has almost ALWAYS taken Zeus's side in discussions and has never brought up the injustice of forcing Kronos's eldest son being excluded from the Council ever. I would not count her child being in Hades good books either." Naruto pointed out bluntly as Annabeth bit her lip in frustration.

"Grover Hades knows all things die and end up in his domain so doesn't really care abut nature at all." Naruto said firmly as Grover sighed.

"What about you? Artemis and Apollo don't seem to be pro-Hades either." Annabeth pointed out in accusation as Naruto looked grim.

"I am the Abnormality of the millennium being from the other world and being a child of Artemis and Apollo means the Gods want to at least know about me before attacking. Hades will be at least interested enough in talking before deciding to kill us if I do the talking." Naruto said with determination as Percy and Grover nodded with Annabeth hesitating.

"Plus, it is Summer so Persephone isn't here so don't expect any kind of good mood from Hades." Naruto remarked.

Finally, they reached the doors which were guarded by two skeletons holding grenade launchers that stepped aside with stone expressions.

"Well if that isn't a hello, I don't know what is." Percy mumbled as he pushed the door open and they stepped inside. The door slammed shut after they entered as they walked for abit until they reached Hades in his throne room sitting on a throne with an empty one beside him.

Naruto first impression of Hades was to be abit impressed. He seemed to be everything that a mortal would expect a man with power and knew how to use it. He had deathly white skin, was at least 10 feet tall, had shoulder length dark hair and an aura that practically made you feel inferior in his presence. He wore silky black robes along with a crown that pure Gold.

Naruto out of the corner of his eyes saw Percy eyes glowering with barely contained annoyance.

Naruto instantly bowed respectfully in the presence of Hades. "We are delighted to meet you Lord Hades." Naruto said with respect.

Percy, Grover and Annabeth bowed with various levels on respects as they greeted the God of Death.

Hades raised an eyebrow as he spoke for the first time. "Son of the Twins, Son of my brother, Satyr and Daughter of Athena. You are brave to come to my home of all places." Hades said with annoyance at brother part.

"Thank you, my Lord, for letting us into your home." Naruto spoke respectfully as he could almost sense Percy thoughts.

'Let? My ass we almost died coming here!' Was what Naruto assumed Percy was thinking.

"Yes. I could not let you well die before reaching me directly." Hades said smugly as Naruto raised his head up.

"Let me start by saying I do not believe you stole the Master Bolt from Lord Zeus." Naruto declared as Annabeth, Percy and Grover gaped at him while the Furies hidden also had their mouths drop in shock. Naruto even saw Hades expression twitch to surprise.

"Well I did not expect that. I was thinking my nephew would demand I hand it over as soon as he arrived." Hades admitted as he looked at Naruto intrigued.

"My Lord I pieced clues over the last couple of days in my head and I could not think of a single reason why you would want to start a war between the Gods. Your domain will never stop growing whether it be a war or natural death so why start a war between your brothers? I can only assume someone else wanted the Big 3 to fight and blame each other causing World War 3." Naruto revealed as he looked at Hades directly whose eyes widened ever so slightly as if nobody had ever taken his side before.

"Interesting. It appears your heritage and powers are not the only thing that make you unique Naruto Uzumaki." Hades praised as Naruto bowed his head slightly.

Hades however turned his cold look toward Percy with a sneer. "However, my dear nephew appears to come to my domain with false aspirations." Hades claimed as Percy raised his head and could not help but glare at the God.

"What are you talking about? I am here to stop a war you want!" Percy shouted angrily as Naruto eye twitched resisting the urge to slap himself on the face.

'Idiot! This is no helping!' Naruto thought in irritation.

"War?! DO you think I want war? Such a typical thing for my brother and the 'Great Olympians' to believe! Big Bad Hades wants to kill us all!" Hades raged with his eyes glowing as Percy glared right back.

"My lord would a war not make your domain stronger?" Grover asked Percy eagerly nodded his head.

"Fools! Every single mortal in history comes here eventually why would I want billions more, quicker?!" Hades shouted as Annabeth winced in fear.

"Plus, why would I want a war when I am not at full power?" Hades demanded as Naruto and Annabeth quickly got the implications.

"Wait. You mean you are missing your Helm of Darkness too?" Annabeth asked in shock.

Hades glared at the Demigods before standing up.

"I would not expect any of my family to care if I lost my Symbol of Power so I chose to not announce it. It would only invite my brothers to start a war first." Hades said rather bitterly as Naruto actually felt sorry for the God.

However, Percy was too mad at the moment to care.

"Give us back the Bolt so we can prevent the war and search for the Bolt!" Percy demanded as Naruto glared at his friend to shut up. However, the damage was already done.

Hades smirked pointing at the backpack Percy was carrying. "Why would I give you a Bolt you already carry boy?" Hades revealed as everyone gasped.

"Percy?" Naruto asked as Percy gulped opening the pack up to see a golden glow coming from it.

"I don't understand… Why is the Bolt here?" Percy asked as he looked at the Master Bolt inside the bag.

'This doesn't make any sense. I can detect large powers and magics but until he opened the bag, I didn't feel anything!' Naruto thought furiously looking at the bag in worry.

Hades decided to humour his guests. "Oh, it might look different than what you expect but I would recognize my brothers Master Bolt and it sheathe anyway even with the magic concealing it."

Annabeth and the others huddled together as she whispered "That's impossible! Ares gave us that bag and it was full of junk!".

Percy and Naruto shared a look.

"I think Ares set you up so it looked like Percy was the thief to Hades. I am not quite sure how it got in there but its here now and we have a big problem in our hands." Naruto said grimly.

Hades snapped his finger as Percy gasped seeing his mother appear seemingly asleep in a Golden container.

"Yes, you recognize her don't your nephew?" Hades asked mockingly as Percy switched from anguish at his mother to hate towards Hades.

"Here is a new deal. You give me the bolt and my Helm I let you all leave with her while I use the Bolt as a bargaining chip against Zeus. I will give you 1 minute to decide." Hades said expectantly as dozens of Skelton soldiers appeared with rifles and machine guns.

Percy looked at his mother and then his friends as if he could not decide what to do.

"Guys I only have 3 pearls and we cannot give Hades the Bolt. We need to return it to Zeus." Percy said grimly as Annabeth and Grover looked ready to trade themselves for Percy's mother.

Naruto however shook his head "Use the pearls now and I will be right behind you after talking to Hades about your mom Percy."

Percy shook his head "We can't! He is a God in his world!" Annabeth and Grover looked ready to yell too.

Naruto sent them a reassuring smile and thumbs up "Don't worry. I promise I will be right behind you and I never break my promises." Naruto promised and somehow this simple act made the others want to believe in him.

Hades smiled and said "Times up. Ready to trade?" Hades asked before seeing Percy with the Pearls in hands.

"Wait those are my brothers!" Hades shouted as Percy, Annabeth, and Grover smashed the pearls onto the floor.

"Fire!" Hades screamed as the soldiers took aimed and fired right as the 3 members of the Quest disappeared in a burst of water and bubble while Naruto crouched down.

After a few seconds of continuously firing Hades held a hand up as the Soldiers held their fire. The smoke cleared as the questors were nowhere to be found and Naruto was not there either.

"Dammit it all!" Hades screamed in frustration before he heard chuckling from above.

He and his soldiers looked up and to their shock Naruto was standing upside down a hundred feet in the air sticking his on top of one of the Stalactites growing his ceiling throne room. Naruto quickly did a movement with his hands and a puff of smoke was in front of Hades once again.

The soldiers were about to fire again until Hades drudgingly raised a hand up.

"Alecto. Follow Percy Jackson to the surface but only watch do not interfere. I will have words with the child here." Hades commanded as the Fury bowed her head before flying off.

"Now Naruto Uzumaki. What shall you do? You are trapped in my domain and I do not sense any magical objects on you that can allow you to leave like my bothersome brother did with his child?" Hades asked with an intrigued look.

Naruto smirked fingering a kunai with a three-point shape.

"Trust me my Lord I have my ways. Now before I leave, I want your word you will release Percy's mother to him when we get your Helm back." Naruto said seriously as Hades looked almost amused.

"You are not going to make me _swear on the River Styx_, are you? You never know with Gods." Hades remarked but to his confusion Naruto shook his head.

"No, I wont. Despite what others think I believe you posses honour. I can detect emotions to a certain degree and I have not felt hatred from you at all since I have arrived here. Lot of anger and resentment but nothing that makes me think you will not honour your agreement if I honour mine." Naruto said resolutely as Hades looked away.

"What makes you think you can trust me? Nobody else in my family seems to want to try." Hades asked resentfully as Naruto produced a familiar fire in his hand.

"That is!" Hades said with wide eyes.

"My godmother/Aunty Hestia's Fire." Naruto confirmed as the fire lingered in his hand as Hades eyes seems transfixed on the fire with a hint of Naruto could swear was attachment.

"Her…." Hades said softly with Naruto almost hearing 'my sister' implied making Naruto smile. **AN8:**

"Aunty talks about you a lot when she is around." Naruto said fondly as Hades looked away again.

"If she cares so much why does she not visit?" Hades said bitterly only to hear Naruto give him a deadpan look.

"Gods cannot enter another Gods domain and you never leave this place. When was Aunty suppose to request you let her visit?" Naruto asked rhetorically as Hades appeared to consider this.

"Very Well Naruto Uzumaki. I shall honour your agreement and return Perseus mother when my Helm is returned." Hades declared as Naruto nodded.

Naruto stiffened and bowed his head in apology.

"Forgive me. I have to leave and save the tohers from Ares I can sense his power and killer intent." Naruto said before vanishing into thin air.

Tisiphone and Megaera hissed as they looked around.

"Where did he go?!" They demanded together while Hades looked thoughtful.

"Hmm.. that was not a Godly power or fast transportation. Perhaps it is a power from that other world he came from?" He mused before looking at the remaining two Furies with a stern look.

"Like I told Alecto watch but do not interfere. Tell Naruto Uzumaki I wish to speak with him at a later date. Give him this to contact me when he wishes to talk." Hades commanded as he produced a black stone with a visible aura for a moment.

The furies were shocked their master was interested in a Demigod but bowed before flying off.

Hades chuckled to himself as he sat back in his throne.

"Interesting indeed. Perhaps if sister placed trust in a demigod and blessed him with her powers I shall do it as well. It can be a first for us both." Hades said thoughtfully.

He looked up at the ceiling and thought 'Sister…' mournfully remembering the one sibling who did not shun him after getting the Role of the Underworld.

**AN2: Yes, if this was not clear it is Hazel Levesque from Son of Neptune. Like canon she is dead in the Field of Asphodel. Just an early cameo similar to Bianca and Nico early cameos. Like think about it Percy in canon did pass the places where the children of Hades were in book 1 he just never met them directly Naruto in mine happened to go a slightly deeper route.**

**AN3: Hazel won't remember Naruto as remember she has been dead for about 65 years with sad memories the only thing to keep her company. Walking past Naruto won't be a noticeable thing for her.**

**AN4: Like an early chapter said Annabeth, Luke and Thalia never stumbled on the hunt in this timeline as Artemis was more worried caring for her child than poaching the girl of Zeus. Although Artemis did likely scare/kill a few monsters that was following their group if they got to close to her camp site.**

**AN5: I honestly don't think anyone would in canon especially in a kids book series but hey fanfic I can make up rules right? Plus, like I implied the Dryads basically consider Naruto a bestie at camp so if he made such a claim up you can imagine they would take it seriously.**

**AN6: I know the oath that Bianca takes in the Titan's Curse allows her some leeway (not a lot) to still be connected to her brother and Thalia appears to still able to be friends with Percy will not a lot of differences but I am talking Ancient Times when the Gods were far more active.**

**AN7: Just a heads up this will come into play later on. Artemis is cooler now she is a mom but she does not want her blessing to be taken as a joke to be reapplied whenever a girl wants so she does have restrictions on it.**

**AN8: It is never brought up but is implied Hestia inherited Rhea kindness who loved ALL her children including Hades so it only stands to reason (at least to me) Hestia loves her younger brother Hades as well. I think they both got shafted as they honestly deserve a throne more than Dionysus or Ares but that's just me. In my story Hestia is still very fond of Hades despite how bitter he has become. Hence why Naruto wants to gives Hades a chance. A very early reviewer suggested Hades have some form of relationship with Naruto and this could be interesting.**


End file.
